New World
by Claire-QuilsCutie
Summary: Lindsey and Kelsey moved to Forks after living in California. The two sisters begin living normal lives, with their friends the Aterea's. But when funny things begin to happen, and hearts are ripped in two, Lindsey's life is flipped upside-down.
1. The Little Town

**This story is dedicated to my younger sister, Lindsey. Although there are times I want to rip her head off and throw it out the window, in the end, I'm always happy she's in my life :) I truly love you lots sis!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. only the ones that I have come up with in MY imagination! :) **

Lindsey's POV

Kelsey drove while I sat in the front seat. I flipped through a magazine and read about how Taylor Swift was having dating trouble or something. What a baby. Kelsey had convinced me to move to somewhere in Washington. Her roomie from The Art Institute in San Fransisco said that we should move into town with her. Kels and her were pretty tight apparently.

We drove down the highway as Kels announced that we were about a half an hour away. I looked in the rear view mirror and made a face at all our junk that we had packed in the back of our silver bug. Yeah, I suppose that a 22 year old girl still living with her 24 year old sister was kinda weird, but I didn't care. We both always helped with rent, and it just meant that I would always have her around.

Kelsey's cell began to ring, and she pulled it out and put it on speaker phone. Kels hated texting and driving. One of her classmates at college died doing just that. Kels loved texting, but she didn't love it that much. She always had speaker phone on in the car so she could pay attention to the road, with BOTH hands on the wheel.

"Hey Kels!!" I heard the girl on the other end squeal.

"Hey girl!" Kels smiled. She'd been really happy the past few months. She was a great baker, and she really wanted to start a bakery wherever we were going. She offered me a job with her, and she promised me that she'd pay me, even though I resisted at first.

"How far away are you?" the girl asked.

"Um, we're about fifteen minutes away. Will I meet you at our new house?" Kels kept her eyes on the road. She was pretty good at multitasking, but sometimes it drove me crazy.

"Of course! You don't mind if Quil comes too, right?" Quil? Who the hell was Quil? I didn't even know this chick's name!

"Oh yeah! That's perfectly fine..." Kels looked over at me for a moment. I nodded, rolled my eyes, and went back to my magazine. Something about Dakota Fanning and cheer leading...

Kels smiled, "Yeah that's fine. I can't wait to see you, Claire-Bear!"

I widened my eyes and gaped at her. _Claire-Bear?_ Really, Kels!? REALLY!?

"I know! I'm so excited to see you, Kelster! Well I gotta go, my Aunt Em needs some help and I'll be over in a few minutes! Love you girl!"

"Love you too!" Kels smiled more and pressed the 'off' button on her phone.

"Claire-Bear?" I raised my eyebrows at her. "CLAIRE-BEAR?"

Kelsey shook her head smiling softly. "Don't judge. Claire's amazing, you're gonna love her the minute you see her. Plus when we first met, she said that everyone at home called her that."

I shook my head, and flipped my magazine shut; throwing it in the backseat. What the hell was I getting myself into?

Another fifteen minutes down the road, we reached a small, pathetic town called Forks or something. Great, Kels. Just great. Yeah, she told me that where we were moving was a very small town, but I that was an understatement. I couldn't even consider this a town! I suddenly started to miss San Fransisco.

We pulled up to a small looking house on the edge of Forks. It was back deep in the woods, and we had no neighbors. I could tell by the looks of it that this was a one bathroom, two bedroom, dining room and kitchen combined 'house'. Kels told me that we got this for a great price. No wonder.

All of a sudden, a beat up Ford truck came and pulled into our little 'driveway.' Kelsey had been getting into the backseat, but when she heard the car pull up, she dropped what she was doing, and ran excitedly, like a little kid to an ice cream truck. Wow. My sis was something else.

The truck barely slowed to a stop when a girl about Kelsey's height (Kels is pretty short for her age), litterally jumped from the passenger seat and ran screaming to Kelsey. The two slammed into each other in a huge embrace.

"Oh my god!!"

"I've missed you!!" Claire took Kelsey's face in her hands, and hugged her again. "It's been too long!!"

Kelsey giggled, and hugged back. "I know! I'm sorry!....Quil!"

I had been so busy gagging over their little reunion, that I hadn't seen the giant hop out of the truck. A guy, probably a few years older than Kels, with huge muscles that bulged out of his tshirt, walked up to Kels, and engulfed her in a hug. I widened my eyes. God, was he hot!? Why didn't she tell me there were amazingly cute guys living here? I wouldn't have made such a fit if I'd known!

Kelsey was giggling as the giant set her down. "I've missed you! Hey! You guys need to meet my little sis!" She looked over at our car, and motioned me over. God, could I even move!? That huge...guy could eat me (just a figure of speech I use. I tend to use funky words...)!! I walked slowly over as I heard Claire whisper.

"Oh my god! She looks just like you!!"

Kelsey chuckled. Claire stepped forward and opened her arms to me. Trying to hide a weird look off my face, I hugged her back. "It's nice to meet you, Lindsey."

"You can call me Izzie. Pretty much everyone does anyway..." Kelsey had given me that nickname when I was little. When I was born, Kels was only two. So when she tried to say Lindsey, the 's' sound didn't come out right. So instead, she just called me Izzie.

Then, the man named Quil stepped forward. God he was even bigger when I was next to him!! He smiled and held out his hand. I took it and shook it softly. His hand was HUGE!

"I'm Quil," he grinned. "It's nice to meet you, Izzie."

I forced a small, awkward grin. "It's nice to meet you too, Quil."

Claire turned to Kels and smiled, "Do you need help with unpacking?" Quil smiled at both of us. I bet he could probably grab all of our stuff in one trip without hassle!

Kelsey smiled at me, then turned back to Claire and Quil. "Yeah! That'd be great! Thanks!"

Quil and I walked over to the car while Kels and Claire continued to chat. I went to the other side of the car, and picked up one of the smaller boxes from the crowded backseat. God, for our ages, we really had too much junk. Along with the box, I grabbed one of the beach-bags full of more crap. I looked up and Quil had four boxes stacked up, with a bag in his hand. My eyes widened at him, and he just chuckled.

Claire and Kels had already gone inside, so luckily for us the door was open. But I don't think Quil would've had a problem with the door...

I looked at the box that I had in my hand; "Iz's crap." I loved my labeling system. I went into the first bedroom I saw, and looked around. It was kinda on the small side, with two windows. My mouth twisted, and I went into the other one. Might as well take advantage of the situation when I can right? The second one was much better. It had a smaller window on one side of the room, then on the wall beside it, it had a large window, like it was three put together. It had a nice view of the woods out back, and it was a bit bigger. I set my 'crap' down on the floor and walked out proudly.

I turned the corner and slammed into something. Hard. I bounced backwards, and looked up. Quil was trying not to laugh at me, and I blushed like an idiot. "Whoa....person there..." I rubbed my head chuckling to myself; 'you idiot.'

Quil forced a smile (even though it was obvious he wanted to laugh), and looked at the boxes that were also labeled; 'Iz's Crap.'

"Where would you like me to put these?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Stupid...tall..big...muscular...cute guy!

I blushed and motioned towards my room. He swiftly walked past me and placed the boxes around the one I brought in.

We walked back towards our 'living room' to find Kelsey and Claire had brought in some more boxes. Quil and I got busy separating what went where.

Once all the boxes and junk were out of our car, Quil nudged Claire in ribs softly, and murmured something. Claire's face lit up as she jumped. Can you say 'light bulb turned on?' She pulled me and Kels outside to their truck and Quil took the tailgate down.

"We saw these on the way here, and you told me you guys didn't have beds yet, so I thought you could use these and we could get frames for them tomorrow!"

Kelsey and I gaped to find two queen-sized mattresses in the back of their truck. This was great! Yes. I know I'm 22, but I've actually never had a queen sized bed of my own. Our apartment back at San Fransisco was too small. Quil (naturally) got them out of the truck, and had already palced them in our rooms.

This was amazingged the! Yeah, I didn't like the sound of moving at first, but I was starting to like it more and more.

"Thanks for everything, Claire." Kelsey hugged Claire when she announced they had to get back to the reservation.

"No problem, honey," She smiled and looked up at Quil. "If you ever need us, we're only a few minutes away. Plus Quil never drives slowly..." she chuckled and winked as he smiled and shrugged.

Kels and I giggled and nodded as I gave them hugs. "Thanks again," I grinned at Claire. She smiled back, "Any time!" Quil helped her into the truck, and she waved as they drove off.

Kelsey and I stood outside our new house for a bit as they disappeared down the road. We smiled at each other, then went inside. This was the beginning of a new, great, life. I could tell.


	2. New Faces

**I hope you all are liking this new story! I know its a little different than you'd normally see in a Twilight Fanfic, but I like to be different :) Love Ya'll Lots!!!**

Lindsey's POV

When I sleep, I HAVE to have music playing. I'm not sure why, it just gets me through the night. So when I woke up at 10 am, I heard 'Good Morning Beautiful' playing from my iHome across the room. I smiled softly, and rolled over onto my back, looking up at the white ceiling.

I didn't have any dreams last night, which made me sad. I loved having those dreams that feel real. I sniffed the air, smelling pancakes. Kelsey always made pancakes. Especially my favorite; M&M pancakes. Mom made them for us as kids, and Kelsey carried on that tradition. I got up off my mattress, and shake out my hair. I walk groggily into the kitchen, and sat down at our little counter area. Kelsey was busy at the griddle on the stove, and only smiled at me when I sat down. Most people weren't pretty in the mornings. But even though she wasn't even dressed or put on makeup, Kels had somewhat of a morning beauty. Her hair was in a messy but, and she had a pair of volleyball sweatpants with a green tank top on. I wasn't jealous, it was just something you notice every once in a while.

"Morning, Sunshine," she teased.

I replied with a "mmmmmn." I wasn't too much of a morning person.

Kels chuckled and slid a plate in front of me; two buttered M&M pancakes. Yum yum! She passed me the syrup, and grinned.

"Is Claire and Quil coming over later?" I asked as I started chewing on the pancakes.

"Kels nodded as she washed a plate in the sink. Apparently the little get-up-early-bird had already eaten. "Yeah. Claire wants to go bed-frame shopping. Even though I don't know where in the hell we were going to do that..." she trailed off as she dried her plate. She moved on to the skillet and spatula.

I swallowed and looked at her. "Is that all we're doing today?" I took another bite.

"From what I know, yup," she started scrubbing the pan. "Why?"

I shrugged. I liked being a busy person. I wasn't one who liked to sit around all day. I loved being active and out there. "No reason."

I saw Kels roll her eyes as she put the dishes in the other sink where I guess they'd be drying. "I'm going to go change, Claire said they'd pick us up at about eleven, so you better hurry up." She walked off into her room.

I finished my plate, and left it in the sink. Knowing Kels, she'd just do it without fuss. I went back into my room and dug through the boxes till I found the larger one that said 'Iz's Clothes' and pulled out the first pair of jeans I could find. Then I dug until I found a Hollister jacket (which was Olive green with small red writing,) and slipped it on over top of my brown tank top. I didn't feel like fighting with my hair, so I simply put it up into a loose bun, and put my converse on.

I was right when I said Kelsey would just do my plate. She had on a green sweater (which was really pretty with her tight jeans that made her butt look good and her brown hair) with a pair of black converse on too. Her hair though was straitened and reached just below her shoulders.

"Hey," I walked past her, and headed towards the computer on the table.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." I heard her set the dish in the sink. God. She knew better than anyone that I had an obsession with Facebook. Curse her for being my sister!!!

She picked up her buzzing cell phone and answered, "Hello? Oh yeah sure Claire." she shut her phone, and stuck it into her pocket (HOW I don't know because she was wearing her super tight jeans that hugged her hips and butt), then poked me in the back. "C'mon they're outside right now."

I groaned and followed her outside. I knew right now that this was going to be awkward.

* * *

When I said awkward, that was an understatement. Claire and Kelsey had chatted their jaws off, leaving Quil and I completely silent. God I didn't know what the hell to say to him! I'd never been nervous around a guy, but HIM! I didn't say a word as we drove to a place called Port Angeles.

We found great bed-frames for our rooms, but then Claire and Kels got in a fight about who was buying them. Which, again, left Quil and I to putting the mattresses in the back of their truck. Again, there was nothing but silence. Suddenly, Quil froze up mid-way in putting the second bed-frame in the truck bed. He looked around, and I struggled to keep my end up.

"Wait....Ah!....Quil!....." I tried to grip the extremely large box, but it was slipping from my hands. As if he was slapped in the face, he snapped into attention, and looked at me.

"Oh! Shit sorry.." With one movement he slid the box into the truck bed. God it was a heavy--

"NESSIE!!!!!!" I heard a squeal come from Claire who was walking out of the store, Kelsey following behind her. I looked around as Quil got tense again. Then I saw Claire hug the girl called Nessie.

She was a little girl, about the age of 5. She ran into Claire's arms, and smiled while giggling. "I missed you Calirey!"

Claire smiled and hugged Nessie. What kind of a name is Nessie? I walked over to Kelsey's side and watched. Suddenly, a man with golden hair, pale skin, and who was also tall came up behind Nessie.

"Renesmee, what have I told you about running off?" he scolded the little girl.

Renesmee? What in the name of hell kind of name--?

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I found Clairey!" the little girl smiled excitedly. I saw the man's face tighten as he looked at Quil. He turned his attention back to 'Renesmee' and Claire.

"Hello, Claire." The man's voice was beautiful. It was like an angel's. Kelsey noticed it too, and nudged me in the ribs to get out of my dumb butt gaze.

"Hey, Edward." Claire replied calmly. Renesmee scampered up to Quil, who gave her a hug too. "Hey Ness," he murmured.

I saw the man named Edward eying me and Kels. Claire saw it too. "Ed, this is Kelsey and Lindsey. They moved here from California yesterday. Kelsey was my college roommate."

Edward walked forward and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you," he offered his hand to Kels first. She shook and grinned softly. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Edward Cullen."

Then he offered me his hand, and I took it. His skin felt like cold marble. He was also very pale..."It's nice to meet you too, Lindsey."

I looked up at him. "Oh, you can call me Izzie."

Edward nodded, and grinned softly. Suddenly, the little girl name Renesmee walked up to me, tugging softly at my sweatshirt. I looked down and the girl held her arms out for me. I blinked, confused. The girl shrugged, then looked at my sister. Kelsey picked her up, and Nessie smiled. "I like her, daddy!" She smiled and reached up for Kelsey's face.

"We have to go." Edward took Nessie out of Kelsey's arms. Nessie looked up at him with a small pout, then jumped out of his arms. "It was nice meeting you." He nodded towards me and Kelsey, then took Nessie's hand and led her back towards the other side of the parking lot. Nessie had turned around and waved at Kelsey. I just chuckled.

"What was that all about?" I looked over at Quil and Claire, who had wrapped his arm around her waist as if he was protecting her.

"Oh nothing. That's a typical Cullen behavior. Nessie's a sweetheart though. So is Alice, Esme, and Bella.." she trailed off. I just raised my eyebrows. Esme? Alice? Edward? RENESMEE? What was with all the weird names?! We sat quietly in the car. All of us this time, which was weird.

Quil opened the truck doors for us and unloaded the boxes from the back and took them inside. Claire hugged us both, then looked at Kels.

"Oh! I forgot to mention, there's a dinner thing going on at Sam Uley's house. Why don't you come along?"

I watched Quil look at Claire as if to say 'are you sure that's a good idea?' But Claire responded with punching him playfully in the arm. He shook his head as if to say 'alright alright!' and started the truck.

"Um. Yeah, sure. Why not." Kels smiled and hugged her friend again. "Thanks for everything, Claire-Bear."

"No problem, Kelster. See ya 'round Izzie!" Claire beamed as she hopped up into the truck and again, we watched them drive off.

Hm. Me and my sister at a dinner thing at some guys house that we didn't even know. Sounds like a jolly good time! (As you'll come to find, sarcasm is my SUPERPOWER.)


	3. Bored at Home

**You guys know the drill. Luv Ya'll Lots!!! **

Lindsey's POV

"Iz, really? Why don't you want to go?" I continued to lie on the couch reading my book. Kels shoved my shoulder again, and got my attention.

"Whhhaaattt?" I whined and put my book down.

"Why don't you want to go to the dinner?" She protested. God, I love my sister, but she can be just as equally annoying.

"Because I don't feel like being the stranger who is a third wheel," I replied and dug my nose back into my book.

"Alright. You know what? Fine. You stay here and be the little bookworm you are. Claire's here, so I'm going. I have my--"

"You have your cell with you, I know the emergency numbers, don't answer the door to strangers..blah blah blah..I'm good, Mom," I made it look like I was reading while I droned on.

I heard her sigh, shake her head in annoyance (a thing Kels always did), and close the door, locking it behind her. Thank god the older sister finally left.

I hopped up off the couch and turned on the lap top. We shared one since it was a larger version. Plus that meant a smaller bill and stuff. It took a while to load, so I went into the kitchen and peeked around. I knew Kelsey was hiding it somewhere...Aha!! I looked in the very back of the fridge and found a frozen bag that said 'Carrots' on the front. God could Kels get any more pathetic? This was another one of her lame attempts to keep me from my sweet tooth. I opened the bag as I grabbed a spoon off the counter, and sat down in the moon chair next to the comp. I dug into the gooey sweetness inside the bag, and chomped on the cookie dough. It was my favorite thing in the world. And Kels knew it. That's why whenever she made cookies at a bakery, she'd get up extra extra early so I wouldn't be able to sneak bits of the dough.

As soon as the dinosaur-of-a-computer loaded up, I clicked on the internet and went directly to Facebook; my lifeline.

I logged in; Izzers24. Yeah, the name was weird. My Uncle Lonny had called me Izzers since I was a little kid. It grew on me after time...

I was about to update my status (with the spoon sticking out of my mouth) when a little 'Ding!' went of.

**LesleyBw: **Hi hon!

Mom loved to make sure her 'little darlings' were ok. Before she got a Facebook, she'd email us every single day.

**Me:** Hey mom. how r u?

**LesleyBw:** I'm great you?

Even though I've showed mom at christmas how to shorten her words and phrases, you know the LOL, TTYL crap? She just shrugs and writes the long way. VERY annoying.

**Me: **Great just great.

(Which was more of my superpower)

**LesleyBw:** How's Forks?

I sighed as I dug into more dough. What to say bout the pathetic town?

**Me: **great

I was a baby when it came to truly expressing my feelings. Mostly only to family. I couldn't tell them the real reason why I was sad or mad. I'd just reply with 'nothing,' and go about my business.

**LesleyBw: **that's great honey. your father says hi. where's your sister?

**Me:** she went 2 some dinner thing with her friend.

**LesleyBw:** she didn't take you with her?

**Me: **no. didn't want 2 go

I paused and ate the cookie dough on the end of the spoon. I had a feeling mom was going to flip cause I didn't go with Kels, but I really didn't care. Mom wasn't here. It wasn't like she was going to ground me or anything.

**LesleyBw:** why not? you should have gone, hon

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I've heard that crap all day long.

**Me: **I just didnt want 2 go

**LesleyBw: **is everything alright honey?

My head told me to say 'no! everything is NOT alright! defiantly not alright!'

**Me: **yea everythings just fine

Wow. You loser. You can't even tell the truth to your own MOM. I just bit on more cookie dough and watched the screen.

**LesleyBw:** Alright baby. I have to go, your father wants me to watch a movie with him.

**Me: **alright mom

**LesleyBw:** Tell your sister I said 'hello'

**Me: **will do mom

**LesleyBw: **bye sweetheart

**Me: **bye

And with that, I closed out the internet. I was sick and tired of hearing what I should have done and what I need to do. I closed up the 'carrots' bag, and set it back in the fridge. I put the spoon in the sink, and looked at the clock; only 6 o'clock. I sighed and went to my room. Kels and I had spent the afternoon putting together our bed frames. Mine was nice and simple wood, but Kels got a metal that looked like it weaved together on the headboard.

I looked around my room. I had also started unpacking my stuff. The previous owner of the house had left some shelves as well as a dresser in the room, and Kels had already purchased her own dresser, so she let me have it. I had put my clothes in the drawers, and my jewelry boxes and hand held mirror on top. I turned on my iHome, and pressed play on the iPod.

The first song that came on was "Your Guardian Angel" By The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. This was my favorite song. It was a slow one, but it had amazing meaning in it.

I walked into the kitchen, and looked around at our 'house,' if that's what you'd even call it. I heard my music continue to play...

"I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven...."

I walked into Kels's room and looked around. I hadn't been in her room yet and I just got curious. She had a purple and green bedspread with purple pillows to match. She had a bright pink shaggy carpet on the floor, and a multi color lamp that had about 5 different lights on it was in the corner. I looked at her bedside table where she kept her iHome and saw that she had a picture next to it. I hadn't recognized the photo until I held it in the light.

It was Kelsey in her Winter Formal dress, and she had a boy who was much taller than her with large arms wrapped around her. Kels looked extremely happy with Jimmy. And for a while she was. He was her first serious relationship in a while, and they lasted five months. Until Jimmy lied to her. He cheated, lied about drugs...the works. My poor sis wouldn't eat or talk for a week strait. Suddenly one day she woke up at her usual time and cooked M&M pancakes as if nothing in the world was wrong. No one in our family dared to talk about Jimmy in front of Kels. Or about Jimmy at all.

I set the frame back down where I found it and walked out of her room. I knew Kels wouldn't mind too much if I was in her room. After Jimmy she really didn't care about a lot of things. It kinda made her more laid back. More calm.

About an hour later I heard her keys opening the lock on the door. I sat up on the couch and smiled at her softly when she walked in. There was something different about her.

She smiled secretively,"You are going to be SO mad that you didn't go once I tell you about this..."


	4. Excitement, Depression, and Curiosity

**I really hope you guy's are liking this story! Please Review! Luv Ya'll Lots!!!**

Lindsey's POV

Kelsey didn't tell me about the dinner right away though. She first went strait to her room and changed into her PJ's, put her hair up in a messy buy, same as this morning, then sat on the other side of the couch, crossing her legs underneath her.

"Alright, Kels. What happened at the dinner?" I asked exasperated.

"Ok. Like I said, Iz, you're really gonna hate me once I tell you this..." Kels said, filing her nails.

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Get on with it," I wasn't too interested, just curious.

"Well, I'll start from the beginning. When Quil, Claire and I got there, I first met Emily. She's Sam's wife; a really sweet woman. Apparently she's Claire's aunt, so Sam's her uncle. He's a really nice guy too. Then the..boys...started showing up..." Kelsey blushed and smiled.

"Whaaaat...?" Kels had that smile that made me nervous. The one that said she knew something that I didn't know. And that really bugged me. "What......?"

Kels continued to smile. "There were 3....hot....muscular....single....gorgeous....Guys there!" She giggled like a little school girl.

"three of them!? How hot?" I raised an eyebrow. "On a scale of 1 to 10. One being just plain out ugly."

"Each of them? Well Seth was defiantly 9, Jared 8, and Embry...oh god Embry was a 10. A perfect 10..." I watched her eyes and I knew I lost her. She went to that place where you daydream the best.

I shook my head and went to my room. My sis was defiantly crazy sometimes and tonight was one of them. Kels walked in just as I had laid down in bed. "Em wants me to come over tomorrow..." she leaned on the door frame and looked at me, her arms crossed over her chest. "And she wants you to come with me."

I sighed and nodded. Great, just what I wanted to hear. And for once, I wasn't being sarcastic.

* * *

Claire's POV

"Quil, get your ass over here."

"Claire!" Aunt Em scolded me.

"Sorry, Emily," I smiled sheepishly.

Quil finally sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. I cuddled against him and smiled. "So what did you guys think of Kels?" I looked at each face in the room. The first one that came into view was Aunt Em.

She smiled and nodded. "Claire she is a very sweet girl. I can't wait to see her tomorrow!" she beamed. Sam, sitting next to her, nodded as well. "She's great, Claire." He smiled. I smiled back at him.

I looked over at Seth, Embry and Jared who were all playing cards at the kitchen table. "Seth...?" I looked at him first.

Seth looked up from his cards, and smiled. "Oh yeah, she's a sweetie," he chuckled.

"Seeetthh...." I warned him. He smiled and winked at me. "I'm just goofing off, of course she's great, Claire!"

Jared agreed with Seth, keeping in the card game.

Embry stared off into space. "Embry..." I looked over at him.

"Embry, dude," Jared nudged him with his elbow. Still no answer. Then I remembered what happened when Kelsey came by. So did everyone else. Jared, Seth, and Quil all groaned softly while Sam sighed, and rolled his eyes. "EMBRY!" he barked, Jolting slightly as he yelled.

That did it. Embry jolted as if he was electrocuted. "What!? Huh!?" He looked from me, to Seth, to Sam. "What was that for?"

Sam shook his head, his lips in a strait line. "Why Kelsey, Embry? Why?"

Embry smiled and shrugged, "Why _not _Kelsey?"

Beside him, Jared gagged. I glared at him, and he held his hands up. "Not about Kels..." I smiled and winked at Jared who calmed down.

Emily looked over at Embry, who couldn't play cards at the moment because he was too busy thinking about Kelsey and had sat down on the floor in front of the couch, and smiled at him. "Well you know, Embry," He looked up at her, his eyebrows raised. "Kelsey's coming back over here tomorrow..." she smiled at him.

With that bit of news, his face beamed like a kid at Christmas. Em looked over at Seth and Jared and smiled at them. "You know, she has a sister too."

Jared smiled and so did Seth. "Em, not again," Sam looked at her. This would be one of the many attempts that Emily has tried to find Seth and Jared's imprints. Now that Sam, Quil, Jake, Paul, and now Embry have imprinted, that left Seth and Jared still lonely. I felt bad for them too. Quil tightened his grip on my waist. I laid my head on his shoulder.

Emily and Sam were sitting on the opposite couch were doing the same thing. Just the feeling of not having an imprint was depressing. But now I was getting worried for Kels. I knew about Jimmy, and I knew how hard it was for her. I wasn't worried that Embry was going to leave her or something. No. I was more worried about the fact that Embry was a wolf. I didn't know how Kels would take it. What would she say? I felt horrible.

"Claire? Claire...?" Emily looked at me.

"What was that Em?" I looked back at her questionably.

"Embry wants to know if you can drop him off at Kelsey's house..." she motioned towards Embry, who was looking at me in a sick puppy dog face.

I shook my head smiling. "Oh Embry..."

* * *

Lindsey's POV

I was lying in bed, my iHome playing, and I was reading. I didn't hear it at first, but then I heard it a the second time around. There was someone knocking at the front door. I looked over at the clock; 10 o'clock. What in the hell?

I didn't hear Kelsey get up, so I pulled myself out of bed, and walked to the front door. I opened it, and stared up at him. Oh. My. God.

"Hi, um, is Kelsey up?" He asked me.

"Um..who..a-?" I couldn't speak. This huge guy, almost as big and tall as Quil, was standing at our front door.

He smiled at me. "I'm Embry. You must be Izzie, right?"

I nodded, speechless. So THIS was the cutie Kels was talking about...

"Is she up?" he asked again.

I snapped out of my gaze. "Oh! Yeah, Um, I think so. She's probably in her room." I motioned towards her door, which was closed. "You can go in, I'm pretty certain she won't mind." I let him pass me, and slowly knock on Kelsey's door. I heard her murmur something like "mmmmmm?" and he walked in.

I quickly ran to my room. I shut my door as quietly as possible. Moving some of the books on the shelves out of the way, and turning off my iHome, I pressed my ear against the wall.

"Embry, what are you doing here?" I could bet Kels was probably almost asleep, and had sat up in bed when she saw him.

"Claire dropped me off. I...I wanted to see you." he answered willingly.

"That was really nice of her."

"Mnhm. Kels, I...well, I um.." he began. There was a silence, then he spoke again. "Look I know I just met you tonight, and we only talked for...well.."

"Four hours," Kels giggled.

"Yeah. Well...I was just...I really wanted to-" he was cut off by something. I couldn't hear what it was. I kept my ear against the wall, but I still didn't hear anything. Suddenly, I heard Kels breathing. "Embry. Is this the way you're asking me out?" Something didn't sound right in her voice. I gagged softly and shuddered.

he chuckled and the silence went on for another few seconds. "Yes, I guess I am..." He was cut off again, and I just gagged again, and took my ear off the wall. What Kels did was her choice not mine. I went and laid in bed, listening to my music as I drifted to sleep.


	5. Burns with Muscles

**Hey peeps!! I just wanted you guys to know, yes, I know the story's been a little slow, but trust me, it's going to get better with this chapter! I PROMISE!!! Luv Ya'll Lots!!! **

Lindsey's POV

I woke up with my face buried in my pillow. Another dreamless night. Just great. I could tell today was going to be a great day (sarcasm). I flipped the covers off and just laid there. Did I really want to get up? Did I really want to go meet Emily and Sam? Did I really want to live in Forks? At this point, I really wasn't sure. I sniffed the air and smelled breakfast. Not just my pancakes, but sausage, eggs, the works. That made me curious. Kels never mad huge breakfasts unless there was friends coming over or family spent the night or it was my birthday.

I stood up out of bed, pulled my unruly hair into a pony tail, and walked out of my room.

For the first time that I'd been living in Forks, sun was creeping through the windows. It was almost blinding. I rubbed my eyes, and blinked as I saw Kelsey smiling widely at the kitchen counter. Embry, who was...shirtless...and standing in our kitchen was making the breakfast. Oh my god he spent the night with Kels!!!!!!

The thought of that made my stomach sick. Ew. Was all I could think.

Kels looked up from her orange juice and smiled at me. "Oh! Hey Izzie!" Well wasn't somebody perkier than usual...

"Hey, Iz," Embry said, turning around slightly. He was holding the spatula in his hand, standing over the skillet.

"Morning," is all I replied with as I walked pas them both and falling over on the moon chair facing the kitchen. I reached for the computer switch, just out of my reach.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." Kels said before she sipped more of her juice. I sighed and slouched in the moon chair.

"Did you sleep well last night, Iz?" Embry looked over at me while he flipped an omelet for Kelster.

I looked up, slightly shocked that he was even talking to me, and nodded. "Um, yeah, I did. What about you guys?"

I could see Kels start to blush and Embry flashed a smile. Both nodded, but Kels spoke for the two of them, "Yeah, we did."

I swallowed back some spit that had come up from my throat. Nasties...

Embry set two plates on the kitchen counter and told me breakfast was ready. He'd made me one M&M pancake, scrambled eggs, and sausage links. I started eating, and it was amazing. Almost if not better than my mom's cooking.

I looked over at Kels a nudged her as she started eating her omelet. "I like your boyfriend already, sis." I shoved more egg into my mouth as I heard her start to speak but was lost for words. Embry smiled widely as if he was proud of himself.

We finished our breakfasts, then I told Kels that I would do the dishes since she did them yesterday and last night. She smiled and thanked me, and continued to sit at the counter, beaming. I'd never seen her like this. Ever. Not that I was mad she was, I was very happy for her. Hell, even when she was dating Jimmy-the-fagot, he'd never been like this. He'd completely ignored me, made Kels do everything, and just was a lazy ass. But Embry seemed like he could actually take care of Kels, and I knew that was a good sign.

I filled up the sink with hot, steaming water, and poured soap into it. I reached over and grabbed the skillet, and picked it up. My mistake.

"OWWWWWWWWW!!" I screamed and dropped the skillet as it clanged to the floor. I gripped my hand to my chest as waves of pain shot through my arm. "OW! Oh god Ow!" I moaned. Kelsey had literally jumped off the stool and came quickly to my side.

"Lindsey! Put it under water!" she commanded, running back to the bathroom to get some kinda paste thing.

I stuck my hand in the water in the sink. God was it just not my morning? I screamed again. The hot soapy water made the pain worse.

Embry turned me around and tried to grab my hand. "Lindsey, let me see it, it's ok, let me see it." he ordered.

I couldn't take my hand off my chest. It hurt too much. I even winced to move my fingers.

"Let me see it," he said calmly, looking at my face.

I nodded, tears welling in my eyes from the pain. Slowly I brought my hand from my chest, and Embry took it softly into his large, tan hands. We both looked at the long, thick bright red mark that stretched from the tip of my thumb down to the opposite corner in my palm. It almost covered my entire hand. It was getting redder and redder it seemed.

He moved my thumb to see how bad he pain was, and I yelped. A wave of searing burning sensation rose through my arm. He nodded, and turned cold water on the faucet. He gently took my hand underneath it. My hand hurt at first, but then the water began to soothe it. Kelsey had come back with a gel called "Burn Relief" and her and Embry rubbed it on my hand, then wrapped it softly in a gauze.

"Emily might know a better remedy for that," Embry motioned towards my hand as Kelsey went to her room and retrieved his shirt. Why, I wondered did he have his shirt in her room....? I didn't want to think about it, and pushed the thoughts out of my head.

"She would?" Kelsey looked at him, smiling hopefully.

Embry nodded. "Why don't you two get changed and we can go to Em's now?" Kels and I exchanged looks, and we nodded together. He smiled and nodded back as we went into our separate rooms.

Looking back now, I'm not sure why I changed into the clothes I did. Maybe I just felt like I needed to look prettier to draw attention away from my hand. Maybe I just had a feeling I was going to be in front of guys. Whatever the reason was, I had put on MY pair of extremely tight jeans, a navy blue camisole, and tanish/off-white/creamy cardigan.

Kelsey came out in jeans and a plaid shirt, and just before I fully stepped out of my room, I saw her hug Embry, whisper something in his ear, then they kissed. UGH! Ew! Gross!

Once the lovebirds finished their make-out session, I walked out and forced a smile. "Alright. Let's go," I started towards the door, but Embry got to it first and opened it for us. We nodded a thank you, Embry got in the drivers seat, Kels in the passenger, and I slid into the backseat of our tiny Bug.

* * *

The drive to Emily's and Sam's was a quiet one, but Embry kept rubbing his hand over Kels's. I watched in curiosity, and smiled. She really was happy.

We pulled up to their house, and Embry turned around to look at me. "Ok, just to give you a heads up, don't stare at Emily. Sam's not to fond of it, kay?" He smiled at me, then opened the door for Kels. We all got out of the car, Embry wrapping his arm around Kels's shoulders, me trailing behind, and we walked up to the Uley's door.

Embry didn't even knock on the door. He kinda just walked right in with Kelsey right on his side. He noticed her confused expression and he smiled. "Don't worry. We always come to Em's house. She's like a second mother to us," he beamed proudly. I continued to trail behind them as I heard someone moving in front of them.

"Hey Em," I watched from behind as Kels hugged the woman named Emily, and Embry began talking to the guy named Sam. Kels beckoned me over, and I realized why Embry told me not to stare. Emily had long scars down the side of her face. I didn't mind them really, and I hugged her back.

"It's very nice to meet you, Lindsey," Emily beamed. She looked at me and Kels. "My, you two look almost the same," She chuckled, and hugged Embry. Sam smiled at Kels, and then turned to me, shaking my good hand. "It's nice to meet you...Izzie, right?" he grinned at me. He seemed like a really nice guy. Both of the Uley's seemed really nice.

I nodded, and he saw my hand wrapped in gauze. "What happened here?" he raised an eyebrow, and Emily rushed over as if her name was called. Embry turned towards us and looked at Em.

"She burned her hand on the skillet this morning. Then she accidentally put it in hot water, and it didn't look too good." Embry started unwinding the gauze off my hand. I winced only a few times, and Emily gasped at the sight of the red mark. It seemed to have even gotten redder if that's even possible, and it hurt to even barely move my hand!

Emily motioned for me to follow her, and I trailed behind as she scurried into the kitchen and grabbed a little bottle that read 'Vanilla' on the front. She poured a little on her hand, then very softly and carefully rubbed it onto my burn. I winced slightly, but it cooled the burning sensation.

She wrapped my hand in a fresher gauze, then smiled at me. "Thanks, Em." I hugged her. I liked this woman already!

"No problem, Sweetheart."

I walked back with Emily to the living room, where Sam was chatting with Embry and Kels, who were sitting together on the couch. The all smiled at us, and Emily went to sit with Sam while I sat on the floor next to Kels's legs.

Emily told me that I could get a chair from the kitchen, or I could sit on the other recliner across the room, but I told her I was fine where I was. She just smiled and nodded.

We talked and talked for about an hour. Then we all heard someone coming up to the door, and sure enough, another (yes, if its even possible that there could be more than one huge, muscular, drop-dead gorgeous guy here) a guy about Kels's age walked in through the door.

Embry smiled and nodded at him. "Hey, Seth!"

The man named Seth smiled and nudged Sam. "Hey, what time's Jared getting here?"

Sam shrugged. Seth chuckled, flashing his teeth. God he was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. His hair made me want to run my hands through it, his eyes were a dark, mysterious brown. His muscles were literally bulging out of his shirt so that I could see his pecks and biceps clearly. He was so well built...so beautiful...

He smiled at my sister, then hugged Emily. Then he turned and looked at me. I couldn't stop gawking at him, and apparently he locked his gaze on me. We stared at each other for a few minutes, when suddenly Sam got up out of his seat, and whispered at Seth loud enough for us to hear; "You, me, outside, NOW."

Without turning around or taking his eyes off me, Seth backed out of the doorway and outside. I only heard muffled yells from Sam (I think), and then there was silence. We all kinda looked at each other silently until Seth and Sam walked in coolly. I stood up for some odd reason, and walked over to Seth. He looked down at me (he was about a foot taller than me) and whispered, "Hi,"

I couldn't find words. I lost all communication with my brain to my mouth. Luckily, I did force a word out, "Hi."Ok. Could've been better, but I could've been worse. You're ok. Just keep your cool.

He grinned softly as if he, too, was lost for words. "Um..My name's Seth...you're, Izzie, right?"

I nodded like a robot. "Yeah. I'm Lindsey." God you're such an idiot!

He smiled a little more. "Um, do you, uh, want to go for a walk?" He motioned towards the door. Without hesitation I nodded. God what the hell was wrong with me today!? I followed Seth out the door, and he led me to the woods.

He walked beside me, and suddenly, I realized his shirt was missing. God I wanted to stare at those muscles all day. "So uh...how old are you?"


	6. The Stalker's Phone Call

**Hey Peeps!! Ya'll know the drill! I don't want to beg, but I'd love some reviews just so I know what ya'll think bout this story!! :) Love Ya'll Lots!!!**

Lindsey's POV

We continued to walk past our car, down the road a little ways, and then we turned onto a path that went through the woods. I told him I was 22, my favorite color was aqua blue, that I loved dogs instead of cats...the whole nine yards. And he told me about himself. We ended up walking down to this beach at the end of the trail. Funny how there's a beach here when its always cold and rainy. The entire time I mentally had to chain myself down to stop staring at his muscles. It was a struggle to even keep myself a little ways away from him.

We walked along the beach, talking and talking. We sat down on some rocks when he noticed my hand. He took my wrapped hand in his, and gently cradled it. I winced slightly, and I could've sworn I saw him wince too; like when pain effected me, it effected him. I shook the idea out of my head, and he gently lifted my hand to his lips and planted a soft kiss on the gauze. He didn't ask what happened, it was like he already knew.

I smiled at him, and he smiled at me, keeping my hand wrapped in his. He looked into my eyes, and I looked back at him. He chuckled softly, and he looked like he was trying to tell me something. I swore I felt my cell phone buzz, so I took it out of my pocket; 3:00. God, we've been out here for four hours. I didn't care though. Who wouldn't want to spend four hours with an extremely hot guy?!

Then my cell phone DID buzz. Someone was calling me. I looked at the caller ID, but I didn't recognize the number. I slid the screen up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Lindsey! Hey, Babe!"

My eyes narrowed and I blinked. Who was this psycho? Seth looked troubled too.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Alex! Who'd ya think, Babe?" Dammit. I thought I got rid of this freak when I left San Fransisco. Alex was my crazy, lame ex. He stalked me for months after we broke up. I just didn't like him as much as I thought I did. Deep down I think I just dated him because I wanted a boyfriend, not a relationship. I remember Kelsey made me loads of pancakes and held me when I cried.

"What do _you_ want?" I sneered. I was tempted to hang up the phone on him, but I also wanted to know why he was calling me.

"I wanted to see you again, Baby," he answered simply. No way in hell was I about to see that loco idiot again. He freaking STALKED me! Even though we changed home phone numbers, he still found it and left about three messages a day. He found my email (which I did NOT give him,) and sent creepy messages. He also wrote weird letters and slipped them under the door of our apartment.

"Well I'm going to tell you right now that that's never going to happen." I snapped. Seth looked angry. Could he hear what Alex was saying?!

"And why not baby? I love you, you know that."

"Well I don't love you. I don't even hate you. I _despise_ you," I emphasized the despise.

"Mmm, I love it when you do that, Sugar." God could he be any more disgusting?

I made a face, and I could have sworn I heard Seth almost _growl._ His fists were balled up, and he was tense.

"Get off the phone, Alex. I don't ever want to hear you again."

"Oh baby, I know you don't mean that. I know you love me." That CREEP!!!

Seth couldn't take any more of it (I guess...) and he took the phone from me. "Listen, you leave Lindsey alone. She doesn't want to hear or see you again, got it? You stay away from her, or I will personally break your neck with my bare hands!"

And with that, he slid my phone shut, disconnecting the line.

Seth's POV

I couldn't handle it anymore. I couldn't hear that jackass talking to her like that. I snatched the phone from her hand and shouted into the mouthpiece, "Listen, you leave Lindsey alone. She doesn't want to hear or see you again, got it? You stay away from her, or I will personally break your neck with my bare hands!" I slammed the phone shut. I felt my body starting to shake a little bit.

Izzie gawked at me. I couldn't tell if she was mad at me for taking her phone, or if she was amazed that I had said that in her defense. Either way, that freak wasn't going to get even 100 meters near my imprint. I silently handed her phone back, surprised I hadn't smashed it in my rage. She took it without saying a word or taking her eyes off me.

I bit my lip and looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry," I murmured.

She shook her head. "No...." My eyebrows burrowed. What? No what!?!

"...Don't be."

I looked at her. She didn't want me to be sorry? So was she grateful then..?

She looked at me while she explained. "Alex stalks me. Everywhere I go. He needed to hear something like that to keep him away..." she trailed off, her beautiful green eyes wandering.

That made more of a grudge on this Alex character. How could-- how DARE he stalk my imprint!? He wasn't going to get anywhere near her. Not a phone call, not a letter, not even an email. If he dares to contact her, I will personally destroy him and burn him like we do the leeches!

I took her good hand, kissing her knuckles softly, and entangling it into my hands. Hers was so tiny compared to my monstrous hands. I looked up at her, deep into her green, gorgeous eyes. I felt our bodies leaning in softly.

Soon her face was only inches from mine. I could smell her beautiful scent; somewhat citrus like. It was mouthwatering. I wanted to entrap her in my arms and never let her go. Never let a harm come to her. I would protect her with my life.

I broke away softly. We just met hours ago. I had to give us some time. I already saw what Embry did with his imprint last night, the whole sleepover deal, the idiot. But then again, I was jealous. I wanted that. I wanted Lindsey.

We decided to walk home. We arrived much quicker this time, and I watched Kelsey and Izzie drive away in their car as Embry and I stayed back at Em's. Embry looked at me, and I made my decision. I was going to see Lindsey again tonight.


	7. A Sleepover

**Please review!!! :D Luv Ya'll Lots!!!**

Lindsey's POV

Dinner with Kels went by pretty quietly. We made a frozen pizza, and just sat on the couch to eat. We were both kinda wrapped up in our own thoughts, I guess. Kels really liked the Uley's and Embry. She stressed how much she liked Embry. I just nodded. She nudged me before taking another bite of her pizza.

"Mm! And I saw _somebody_ making a move on Seth..." She winked at me. "You know...I think he really likes you. Did you see the way he looked at you.....!?" She blabbed on and on. I just nodded silently.

After one piece I was full. I wasn't even that hungry anyway. I went strait to my room and laid on my bed. I was thinking about Seth and what he had said to Alex. I stared up at the ceiling lost in thought. The way Seth yelled at Alex....what he had said to him...It made me like him more and more. Then I remembered my attempt to kiss him. God it was pathetic, but then I had to remember that I only knew the guy for a few hours. But then again, I really, really, really liked the guy already. I wanted to see him again. I rolled onto my side, facing the wall opposite the door. I couldn't get Seth's face out of my head.

I suddenly jumped when there was a knock at the front door. I shot up off my bed, almost sprinting to the door. I swung it open. Maybe it was Seth! Maybe he wanted to see me again! Maybe he was--

"Embry--" I didn't want to sound disappointed, so I forced a smile at him. Notice the word FORCED.

He grinned at me, "Hey Iz, is your sis up?" I nodded and walked silently back to my room, shutting the door behind me.

I wanted to cry. Why did I all of a sudden have this major crush (if that's what I should call it) on this guy?! I felt like half my soul was missing. I laid on my bed again, staring at the ceiling. I forced back tears and looked over at my iHome; 7:00. I fluttered my eyes, a single tear escaping and rolling down my cheek, and I dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

I started hearing the plinks as my eyes fluttered and I rubbed them. I shivered, and rubbed my arms. God it was freezing in here! I looked at my clock; 11:00. God I'd been asleep for four hours. I wanted to fall asleep again so I could try to dream of Seth. Then I heard it again.

PLINK!

I looked around my room, dazed. What the hell was that?

PLINK!

I sat up in my bed, still looking around.

PLINK!

I got up, and turned on my bedside lamp. As I neared the extremely large window, a small pebble hit the glass about where my face was. I flinched, and looked out.

It was almost midnight, and out in the moonlight was Seth; throwing tiny rocks at my window. I felt my breath being taken away from me. It was beautiful! My heart was almost sore by how much I adored this.

Seth ran up to my window as I opened it; pushing it out as far as it would go. He smiled at me, his hair and face just as gorgeous as the moon. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and kiss him right then and there, but something stopped me. Instead I hugged him, my face hiding in his neck as I took a long whiff of his scent in. He was just as beautiful as he smelled. Best of all he was still shirtless.

I looked up at him. "Seth, what are you doing here?"

He smirked. "I couldn't stay away from you that long," he winked. God, why didn't I kiss him again?

"I was just thinking about you," I murmured against his skin again.

"I've been thinking about you all day," He admitted. I pulled away from his warmth, and looked at the window. "Here, I'll go open the front door..." But I saw him shake his head.

Even though our house was one floor, the window was a good ten feet off the ground. He looked at me, then down at the ground, then at the window sill. "Step back," he commanded and I did what he said. Then I realized what he was going to do.

"Seth! No! You can't--"

Oh, but he can.

I watched him in awe as he took a few steps back, ran, and jumped right into my room; landing right in front of me. I stood speechless at him. He chuckled softly.

"You're nuts!" I finally said.

He smiled, "That's fine by me."

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Lots of practice. We Quileute's have good genes," he winked. I nodded. I'd buy it for now...but I'll find out later.

"Why'd you come here Seth? Not that I don't want to see you..." I trailed off. God you blabber mouth!!!!!

He smiled weakly. "I just needed to see you again,"He answered bluntly.

I suddenly had the urge to touch him. To be in his arms. As if he could fell what I felt, he encircled me in his large warm arms, holding me to his body. I wrapped my arms underneath his, placing my hands on his shoulder blades.

He looked at me, not letting me go. "I'm sorry if I woke you.."

I smiled and shook my head; my ponytail swinging behind my head. I laid my head against his chest and breathed in his scent again.

"Seth..?" I whispered still in his arms.

"Yes?" he murmured against my hair.

"Is it possible to fall in love with someone, even though you just met them...?" I closed my eyes against his skin, waiting for him to say 'no, are you crazy?'

"I would like to think so," he whispered. I was shocked.

I looked up at him, barely pulling away, and looked deep into his eyes. He grinned at me, pulling a lose strand of hair out of my face.

He bent forward and kissed me on the forehead, then leaned down so he could place his forehead against mine; our noses touching sightly with our eyes closed. "Do you think I could spend the night...?" he whispered. I had no problem with that notion!! Hell yes!!

I opened my eyes and nodded. Thank god for my queen-sized bed. I really really liked Seth, but he was huge!! He released me (sadly), and sat down on the edge of the bed, his back against the headboard. He lifted the covers and let me sit next to him. As I laid on his chest, I heard him sigh. It wasn't a bad sigh, or an annoyed sigh. It was one of those sighs that you knew you were happy. That you wanted to be here. I snuggled closer to him; he was so warm, and I was really really cold.

I curled into a ball slightly, and pressed my freezing feet against his warm ones. He jolted slightly, and smiled at me when I cuddled closer. He wrapped one arm around my waist, and with his free hand, ran his fingers through my hair over and over and over.

"Seth...?" I looked up at him; the side of my face plastered to his warm chest.

"Yes?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Will you be here when I wake up? Like this isn't a dream, is it?" Maybe it was a dream. Maybe I was still asleep on my bed, crying myself to sleep.

He nodded. "Yes, I'll stay and be here with you in the morning. Embry won't mind," he kissed my forehead again. I was so happy! He was going to stay with me the entire night!

I smiled widely, and snuggled closer to him. I continued to lie against his chest, as the faint sound of his beating heart drifted me to sleep.


	8. Surprise, Surprise

**Now since ya'll have a good idea on where everything and everyone stand in the story, I'm going to skip ahead three**** months. Seth and Lindsey are a tight couple ever since their little 'sleepover', and so are Kelsey and Embry. The Uley's and the Ateara's are the closest familes to Kelsey and Lindsey, almost like they're part of their own family. So I hope you all like the few surprises I have coming up for the next few chapters!! Love Ya'll Lots!!!**

Seth's POV

I walked slowly into the kitchen. Embry, the little early bird he is, was already up and making breakfast for the girls. Embry tossed me a spatula and I got to work on Iz's MM pancakes. I knew she loved them, and I actually grew pretty fond of them myself. Embry and I were in our typical wear; Jeans and no shirt. Normally we'd probably be wearing shirts, but we knew our imprints loved it when we didn't have shirts on.

I heard Kelsey stirring in her sleep. Knowing he heard her too, I nudged Embry in the back with my free elbow. He just chuckled and shook my head. Then, after I turned back to the skillet, I heard Lindsey stirring just as Kels had. Embry nudged me. I chuckled.

We looked at each other and muttered, "Sisters..."

As different Kelsey and Lindsey were, they were the same. Kels had turned into a sister figure for me, and Iz had turned into a sister figure for Embry. Embry and I had moved in with the girls about a month ago. It was Iz and my 2 month anniversary and we all agreed we should move in. Before that I made nightly rounds to Iz's room through her window. I couldn't stay away from her, even when I slept. Poor Jacob. Edward won't let him meters near Nessie's bed. Sucks for him.

I heard Kelsey start to get up. I nudged Embry, "You can go and get her up, I'll finish this."

Embry thanked me, and I heard him walk into Kelsey's room and sit on her bed. I smiled. He really loved Kelsey. Of course that's because they imprinted, but still. She was the joy of his life, and from what Iz had told me about Kels's dating history, he was the joy of hers. They were truly made for each other; just as Iz and I were made for each other.

I knew the skillet wasn't too hot yet, so I peeked into Lindsey's room.

She was curled up in a ball slightly, and was facing my direction. I loved to watch her sleep. She looked like an angel. She suddenly fluttered her eyes open, and beamed at me.

"Good morning, Beautiful," I murmured, kissing her forehead.

"mmmmmm..." She smiled and groaned. I could tell she was tired. I chuckled as she rubbed her eyes and rolled onto her back.

"C'mon sleepyhead. Breakfast is going to be ready in a minute..." I reached under the covers and ticked her ribs. She was a very very ticklish person. Even her knees were ticklish!

She instantly squirmed and hid under the comforter. I chuckled again, then throwing the covers over her, I picked her up, swinging her over my shoulder. I held onto her thighs to keep her from flipping off as she squealed, kicked, and tried to slap my back. I just laugh and walked out of the bedroom. Nothing she did was going to hurt me bad enough to put her down.

"SETH!!! LET ME GO!!!! SETH!!!!!" she squealed as I stopped. Suddenly she did too. Kelsey was screaming. Really really loudly too.

I let Iz down, and we began to run to Kels's room when she came running- no, it was more like jumping out from her room. Her face was pitch red, and her ponytail was coming out. She held up her left hand, showing of a glimmering diamond and screamed again. This time Lindsey joined in the screaming, and started jumping with Kels. Embry came out from the bedroom, and beamed at me. I walked past the screaming sisters, and hugged Embry. He was finally getting married.

"Congrats, Man," I smiled widely at him.

"Thanks," He beamed proudly.

After Kelsey and Iz stopped screaming and jumping, Linds and I made our way to the kitchen while Kels and Embry shared a morning make out session. That's Embry for ya.

I poured pancake batter on the skillet while Iz started beating eggs. I flipped three pancakes over as she poured the eggs into another frying pan. We worked so well together. While she stood next to me in front of the stove, she laid her head on my shoulder, and smiled. I could tell Iz was happy for her. Hell, I was happy for Kels and Embry too. Who wouldn't be? I flipped the remaining pancakes onto a plate, and poured more batter. Eventually Embry and Kels came back, and both were very perky (at least that's how Linds puts it). Embry took over Linds's egg job, and she made her way over to the counter next to her sister.

Embry and I served up breakfast. Each of us had three large pancakes with about two cups worth of eggs and four sausage links. The girls only had one pancake, a bit of eggs and two sausage links. The first time they saw us eat, they looked at each other and laughed.

The girls went into Kels's bedroom to talk about as they said 'Sister Stuff,' what ever that is, so Embry and I sat down on the couch. If we were as bad as we could be, we would've listened in. But we felt like being good guys today, and just talked amongst ourselves.

"Have you told her the truth yet?" I asked Embry as I sat on the couch and he sat on the recliner. The truth for us was that we were wolves. We transformed into huge, snarling wolves. As easy as it could be said, telling someone can be very very difficult. Especially when that person loves you.

Embry shook his head. "I was going to do that today. I haven't figured out how, but I am," He paused, thinking. "What about you?"

I shook my head. I haven't even thought about if I should as Linds to marry me. It's not that I didn't want to, god I wanted to the first second I laid eyes on her. Something just felt strange...I couldn't put my finger on it. I sighed. God I didn't want to make it seem like I didn't want to marry Linds. But I didn't know what to do either.

Kels and Linds were finally finished with their talk, and so was Embry and I. We had all planned to go down to La Push beach and stop by at Em's for lunch. The girls told us that they had changed into their swim wear, and it was obvious. I looked at Embry, and he looked at me.

The girls had our t-shirts on, and they stopped at their thighs. We knew after the hem there was very minimum clothing on our imprints. Embry looked like his mouth was watering. Kels and Embry were the touchy-feel kind of couple. Lindsey and I weren't. At least not as much; not in my opinion. And that was ok. There was nothing wrong with it, and Linds never complained.

Embry and I smiled, and the girls scampered around the room trying to get everything they needed in one beach bag. Suddenly, it hit me. Embry too. It was just as strong as if someone put vinegar right up to my nose. A newborn was in the area. Then I heard it. It was at the front door, and I could tell he wasn't going to knock. Embry and I shot across the room and grabbed Linds and Kels, shielding them with our bodies.

The door suddenly slammed open with a 'BANG!' and a large, muscular leech stepped into view. I could hear Kelsey gasp in fear, and I felt Lindsey tense up.

"Alex..." She whispered. So this was the infamous Alex. I heard the entire story the day after he made the stalker phone call three months ago. Someone had turned him into a bloodsucker.

He eyed me and Embry, then Lindsey caught his gaze. "Lindsey....I told you I would find you, Baby." His voice rang through the house as he started taking a few steps forward.

I tensed up "You come any closer, and I will kill you!" I growled. At this point I didn't care if the truth was revealed this way. But I would not have this leech kill my imprint. Not on my life.

Alex smiled at me. "I always get what I want. And what I want, is _her_," he motioned towards Izzie with his cold, pale hand; his red eyes never leaving her face. I felt my body beginning to shake. He was NOT getting Lindsey. Not in a million years.

Embry snarled at him, and Alex laughed. "Oh, so now you're the new competition, hm? Well, I can gladly take care of the both of you, AND take her with me!"

Embry and I growled together. He was already shaking, and I was on the verge.

"You know, Lindsey...I have powers now, baby. Yes, I'm much stronger than I was. Much more...powerful..." He looked past Embry at Kelsey. He flicked his hand towards her, and she screamed, falling to the floor, spasming as she fell. Lindsey fell to her knees, aiding her sister. That was it for Embry.

He jolted forward, slamming into Alex, and pushed him outside. I followed, and as Embry had, I phased. Alex had gotten up before Embry did, and had grabbed Embry by his throat. I lunged at him, and hit him strait on. I pinned Alex to the ground by his throat with my paw. I knew they didn't need to breathe, but that was the best way to pin them. I snarled and bared my teeth in his face. He smirked, and whisked his hand at me.

I felt like I had been electrically shocked, and jolted backwards. I got up as quickly as I could, but he was gone. I turned around to phase back, and I saw Kelsey and Lindsey, standing in the doorway, eyes wide and jaws open; they were scared shitless and staring at us. I looked at Embry, and we sat down. Luckily Embry had kept some pants hidden in the tree just outside for emergencies, so we phased and changed quickly. The girls were sitting on the front porch step silently. When we came to them, the looked up at us. Not scared, not happy, but just looked at us. Neither had an expression on their faces.

"So. You're...werewolves..?" Kelsey looked from me, to Embry. I nodded. Embry, I knew, felt like shit. Hell I did too. This is one of those things you don't keep from your girlfriend, let alone finance or imprint.

Kels and Iz swallowed and nodded. In perfect harmony, they looked up at us and murmured, "Ok."

Embry and I were flabbergasted. 'Ok'!? They were ok with us turning into huge wolves!? This was great!!

Embry spoke before I could get a word out of my mouth. "Wait, you guys don't care that we're wolves?!"

Lindsey shook her head, and Kelsey answered. They may not be twins, but they could be sometimes. "No. We don't care. We love you too, and if that's who you are, that's who you are..." She got up and hugged Embry who encased her in his arms.

Izzie got up too, and hugged me also. I whispered in her ear, "This doesn't change a thing. I promise."


	9. Beware of Falling Trees

**I hope you guys are liking it so far!!! Please review!! Love Ya'll Lots!!!**

Lindsey's POV

The fallowing day after learning my boyfriend, or as he says, 'Imprint', was a werewolf, Kelsey started acting funny. I couldn't tell what it was, but she was defiantly being weird. Embry was the only one who'd she'd speak to, even as hard as I would try. She wouldn't even look at me. Something was defiantly wrong.

I asked Seth if he could find out from Embry. Seth had told me all about imprints and the whole nine yards. Apparently he can't deny me anything. So I used my power to my advantage.

That night Kelsey had ran some errands and visited Emily's. She was constantly over there now. Embry stayed here with me and Seth, so she could have some girl time with Emily.

I laid in bed thinking, as the sounds of the storm outside shook the room. Finally, Seth came in and laid down next to me; pulling my body closer to his.

"What did you find out?" I whispered.

He sighed. "Kels feels horrible that she's getting married and you're not," he whispered back, leaning over so his face was in my hair.

I frowned my sister was upset because of that? That couldn't be the only reason. "Seth...there's something you're not telling me." I knew by now when he was lying and when he wasn't. And right now, he was defiantly lying. And as he told me about imprints, you can't lie to your imprint.

"Iz...they were trying to get pregnant, but they couldn't. She feels bad because it's not Embry's fault. It's her. Kels doesn't want you to know because she doesn't want you to do things for her or treat her differently," I could hear his voice crack. I felt like I was going to throw up.

My poor sister. God even when she was a kid she loved the idea of having a big family. And now, when she has the chance, she can't. I heard rain pouring down outside. God it always rained here.

Seth ran his hand over my arm. "Are you ok?" he whispered.

I tried to respond, but I couldn't. What would I say? 'Yeah I'm ok, my sister's not, but I'm perfectly fine'?!?!?! I couldn't! Kels had always been there for me, she always took care of me. She was selfless. I loved my sister because she loved me.

I shook my head. I heard thunder rumbling outside and I jumped slightly.

He hugged me closer. "It's ok. I'm here."

I turned around in his arms and hid my face in his chest. Not because I was afraid, but because I wanted to be there. That was the only place I knew that I could be ok. I knew Seth knew that I wasn't ok. Because what ever I felt, he did too. He continued to hold me against his chest. I heard more thunder outside, and I sighed. I had left my iPod out on the counter.

"I'll be right back," I said as I got up off the bed and walked out into the kitchen.

Embry was watching a basketball game on the T.V that he and Jake had set up a few months ago. He looked depressed. I passed the counter, hugged him from behind. He probably heard me and Seth talking, and I felt bad. He sat there, and I kissed him on the cheek. He looked at me, and tried to smile as he stood up for a better hug. He was like my brother now, and I wanted to be there for him.

"Are you ok?" I looked at him worriedly. And I thought the pain I was feeling was depressing...

He nodded. "Yeah, I think--" Suddenly, he doubled over.

"Embry!?" I gasped. He fell to the floor, twitching. "Embry!!" I got down on my knees as Seth came running in to see what was happening.

"Embry!" He slid onto his knees and looked at his friend. "Embry, what's wrong. What happened?"

Embry continued to twitch and shake as if he was in pain. "K-K-K-Kel-S-" was all he could get out. That was enough for us. Like I said, Seth and Embry had described the entire imprinting process to us yesterday, and I knew that there was some magical connection between us and our imprinters. Whatever pain we felt, they felt too. Something wasn't wrong with Embry. It was Kels.

Seth was already at the phone by the time I processed that something happened to my sister. I stayed on the floor with Embry, still shaking in pain and agony. I didn't know who Seth was calling, but luckily he started talking fast.

"Sam! It's Seth! Something happened to Kelsey....No she's not here, that's the problem....Embry's in serious pain....When did she leave Emily's?......Embry was fine then. He collapsed five minutes ago........Can they go out and check the route from your place to here?......thanks, Sam." He hung up quickly and looked at me.

"Sam, Jake, Paul and Jared are going to check the roads and see if they can find her," He picked Embry up and set him on the couch. Embry looked like he had passed out. He was still breathing, but he didn't look like he was sleeping.

Suddenly the phone rang. Seth picked it up in a flash. "Sam?....where is she?...."

There was a knock at the door. I got up quickly to get it. Maybe it was Jake with her! Maybe one of them found her! I opened the door, and a policeman was standing there. My stomach dropped.

"Are you Lindsey?" he asked me. Seth pushed past. "Charlie!" he sounded shocked and relieved at the same time.

"Seth...Are you two familiar with Kelsey..? Um...This girl?" he held up Kelsey's driver's license.

I nodded quickly. "She's my sister! Did you find her? Is she ok?!" The man named Charlie nodded. She was found! Kelsey was going to be ok!

"We found her. But, I'm sorry to tell you this....Kelsey died in a car accident. Her car was smashed by a large tree that had fallen on top of her. I'm very, very sorry."

I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't feel my body. My heart dropped into my stomach. I was going to throw up. My legs gave way, and I felt Seth catch me.

"Wah...wah...what..?!?!?" I gasped for air. I couldn't breathe. Kelsey was dead. Kelsey was dead. Kelsey was dead.

I couldn't move my body. Seth held me up for support. My vision started going fuzzy as I was swallowed by darkness.


	10. Scents

**Please Please PLEASE! don't hate me! Yeah, I know I killed one of my characters, but don't give up on me! Just keep reading! Just keep reading! ;D Luv Ya'll Lots!!!**

Lindsey's POV

I felt myself resurfacing. Coming up from the darkness. I felt my eyes flutter open. I heard muffled screams. More like yells. I tried to look around, but someone pushed me softly back down.

"Whoa, easy. It's ok, everything's ok."

Who was that? Seth? Embry? Kels?! Wait. No it couldn't be. Kels is dead. Kels died in an accident. Kelsey, my sister, is dead.

My vision slowly came back to me as I looked up at Seth; kneeling beside the couch. "Hey," he murmured. He didn't seem happy or even calm.

I looked around the room. Embry was standing, his hands on his hips and his face red, talking to an unfamiliar man in a suit. Seth followed my gaze, and sighed when he saw Embry.

"What...what's going on?" I whispered. My head started hurting slightly.

Seth's lips formed a straight line. He wasn't telling me something. I sat up slightly. "Seth. What's going on?"

His face flashed with pain. "They......" he paused for a moment; looking everywhere but my face. "They can't find Kelsey's body."

I felt like I was going to throw up for the third time today. "What.....? What do you mean they can't find-?"

"They can't find her body, Linds. They looked all over the wreck but they can't find it," his voice was low and cold.

I gaped at him. What was I supposed to say...?

Embry's POV

"What do you mean you can't do anything!?" If this ass tryed to convince me one more time that they couldn't do a thing to find my finance's body...he won't be able to walk or eat for the rest of his life without being a vegetable!

"I'm very sorry, Sir, for your loss. But there's nothing we can do. One minute her body was there and when the firemen left to get the axes to pry the doors open, she was gone," He looked at me, his face perfectly calm. Let's see what he says when he loses someone he loves and their body isn't found.

I wanted to phase right then and there. This monkey-suit-asshole was mine. I noticed that Izzie was waking up, and I didn't want to cause her any more pain. I sighed, nodded, gritting my teeth. "Fine. Get out of here."

The man didn't show any fear. The little worm of a human. God, did he have anything better to do than pronounce people dead!? And then not even be able to find the bodies!?! He nodded, handed me his card with his number on it, and walked out the door swiftly.

Good riddance. Seth stood up, looking at me. I didn't know what to do first. Go look for my imprint, or go kill the coroner. I grabbed he phone off the counter, and walked strait into Kelsey's room. I sat down on her bed, and speed dialed Jake. If anyone could help, Jake could.

"Embry? I heard about Kelsey. I'm so--"

"Jake something's wrong," I interrupted him before he could get all sappy with me.

"What do you mean?"

"She's missing."

I heard him sigh. "Em, she's dead. I'm sorry, and I know its hard to believe it, but she's gone."

"I'm not talking about that! Her _body's_ missing! The coroner said she was in the car one minute, and then when the firemen went to get stuff to pry open the doors of the car, she was gone."

"So let me guess, you want me to help find her?" he asked. He didn't sound exasperated or annoyed, just...confused.

"Please, Jake. You know how imprints work. Something's wrong."

"Alright. I'll meet you at the scene in five minutes. I have to put Ness to bed," luckily, he didn't sound tired.

"Thanks, Jake." I hung up the phone, threw it on the bed, and stormed out of the room. Seth was comforting Lindsey, who was sitting on the couch.

"Embry..?" he stared at me, then started to stand up.

"I'll be back," I ripped off my shirt as I slammed the door behind me and phased; running into the woods.

* * *

I sat, staring at her wrecked car. It was 2 am, so I wasn't scared of being seen. The tower's weren't open this late, so her car remained on the blocked off road; the extremely large pine tree still lying on top. They had pried the crushed driver's door off, which was lying next to the car, and glass with bits of metal covered the road.

I sniffed the air, and smelled the leftover scent of her. It wasn't very strong, but just enough to bring back her memories. I heard Jake's paws hitting the pavement as he trotted next to me. He sat down next to me, and looked at the wreck too.

I sighed. _Thanks for coming, Jake._

He nodded.

I gritted my teeth, looked strait ahead, and took in a deep breath, as I stood up, and sniffed the little dots of her blood near the driver's seat. Jake stood up too, and walked to the other side of the car.

I sniffed the ground near the car, but couldn't pick up a trail. _Embry, over here. _

Jake's ears were perked as he followed a scent. I picked up it too, and looked up were I found it; the passenger seat's side. I sniffed the door, and sure enough, her scent was covered in it. Then I looked at the window, which was missing. She couldn't have....I sniffed the ground behind me, and again, it was leading towards the woods. I blinked, as Jake froze. Of all the times that a leech had to be nearby...

_Em, you keep looking. I'll take care of it. _He darted into the woods and disappeared in the bushes.

I sighed, and followed Kelsey's faint scent. There was something different about it. It was probably that it was so faint. The rain on the ground didn't help at all.

It suddenly became stronger as I hit the tree line. I was suddenly able to jog and follow the scent. I kept running, keeping a strong follow on the scent. Then, it stopped. I looked around where I was; The moon was shining through the break in the trees. The clearing was only covered in small plants and pine needles.

I sniffed the air to try to find her scent again, but then I smelled the bloodsucker. I didn't hear Jake any where, so I figured I could find the scent back here, and start over. Then I heard it. God, why now?

I growled as I heard something rustling in the tree in front of me. Something small and black fell out of it, and onto its feet and hands. Its red eyes were reflecting in the moonlight. I growled again, and readied myself to spring on it the instant I got. Alex wasn't getting away this time.

It stood up, but I couldn't see it's face. I snarled warningly, but it didn't even hiss or flinch. I stood up slightly, not taking my eyes off of it.

It took a step forward, so it's front was in the light; it's clothes were ripped and bloodstained. It was in bare feet, and it's skin glittered. Then I saw her face; Her eyes were red, her skin was pale, her hair was the same color, but now it was wavy. I didn't know how, or who did this to her, but as I about threw up, Kelsey blinked her red eyes, and stared at me.


	11. Go Away!

Embry's POV

Kelsey stared at me with her bright red eyes. She didn't say a word, and she had no expression on her pale, glittery face.

_Kelsey!?! _I whined and stepped towards her. She didn't move, or blink. _Kelsey..._I phased quickly, and slipped my pants on in a flash.

"Kelsey, Kelsey what happened to you?" I stepped closer to her. I smelled her; she smelled like bleach, but there was still a tint of her old self still in her.

She blinked. It was almost like she couldn't understand what I was asking. What was wrong with her? I dared myself to step closer, and when I did, she answered as if she was shocked.

"I don't know."

It had been four hours since Charlie came to tell us the news. The accident probably happened an hour before that. Well, sorry Charlie, but Kelsey isn't dead. But it's the next closest thing.

"Kels...I..." I stepped closer, now in an arms reach of her. Although she was a leech, she was still beautiful. She was still Kelsey.

"What am I?" her voice was almost the same. Only, it sounded a little more...clear. I didn't know how to describe it.

I sighed. "Kels, you know what you are." Seth and I had described our jobs as wolves to the girls about three months ago. That talk included what we hunted; descriptions, characteristics and all.

"I know that, Embry," she snapped. I reached out to hug my finance. She stepped backwards.

"Kels, how come you didn't come home?" I asked, dead in my tracks.

She shook her head as if she was a robot. "I couldn't. I can't."

"Yes you can, Kels. Izzie thinks your dead..." I trailed off thinking about her sister and how Iz passed out when Charlie broke the news.

"Better dead than this," she hissed. I sighed. I had to get her home. I had to get her help.

"Kels, just, come with me-"

"I told you I can't. I won't. You're meant to hunt me. I'm meant to fight you. I can't be near you anymor-"

"The rules don't apply to you. You haven't been a lee- a vampire that long. And I imprinted on you. I'm not letting you just run around in the forest by yourself," God she was so stubborn.

"Yes you are, Embry. You're going to turn around and forget all about me," her voice still was soft, but there was still a tint of a snakes attitude in it.

"You know why I can't do that, Kelsey."

She looked like she wanted to cry, but I knew she couldn't. Vampires can't cry.

"Embry. Go. Get away from here," she backed up against the tree she fell out of.

"I'm not going anywhere until you come home with me," I wasn't going to back down now. Either she was coming with me or I was staying with her.

"Embry! Get the hell out of here! We don't belong together anymore!" her bright red eyes flashed.

"Kelsey! I don't care if you're a vampire! I love you! For you!" I screamed back at her. I suddenly heard Jake's thoughts in my head as he was getting closer.

_Embry!? Where are you!?_

I shook him out of my head as I gazed at Kelsey again. She knew he was coming. Since she was a newborn, she had ultra senses for a while.

"Go away, Embry," I heard her hiss softly.

"I'm not going-" Suddenly Jake popped out of the bushes. I heard Kels snarl in my direction as she jumped into the tree and disappeared. I turned to Jake, trying to keep my emotions under control as he walked up next to me. He was in human form too, and he laid his hand on my shoulder.

"I think we should call it a night. We can come back tomorrow--"

"No, it's ok," I interrupted him.

He froze up. Crap. I should have gotten him out of the area before he smelled her. "Embry...it's here."

"Yeah, Jake, I know." I replied calmly.

He blinked at me. "What the hell are you talking about?"

I sighed and walked up to the tree Kels disappeared into. "You know what Kels? I've just about had..enough of...this!" I swung myself into the tree, and standing on the first branch carefully, I saw Kels perched on the balls of her feet on the branch just above me. "I promise, I'm only doing this because I love you--" I lurched at her, and since she's a newborn and hasn't been trained to actually fight let alone dodge with her speed, I grabbed her by the waist and held her close to me as we fell to the ground.

"God!! Embry! Let go of me!!!" She struggled against my chest as I pinned her arms behind her back while I stood up. Jake's eyes widened in shock.

"Em.." He started.

"I know, I know." I sighed in annoyance. "She refuses to come home with me, and she won't let me stay with her here."

Jake blinked and took a step near Kels. "You still smell a little like yourself..." he trailed off looking at her. I heard Kels roll her eyes as a soft growl rose from her throat.

I hated having to do this to her, it almost caused me physical pain. But I swallowed and continued to hold her against her will. "Jake, she needs to go with you."

"WHAT!?" They both looked at me like I was crazy.

I nodded. "She has to be with the Cullen's. They're the only ones who can teach her and then we won't have to hunt her. She'd be under the protection of the treaty. Take her with you and see if she can live with the Cullen's." It pained me to know that I wouldn't be able to see her every minute of the day, but this is what was best for her. I'd be able to see her, it's not like she's disappearing forever.

Jake sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair. "But you said she doesn't want to go anywhere."

As he spoke, I heard Kels hiss loudly. There was only one thing I knew what to do. I took my fingers to her neck and pressed hard. She snarled softly and as I pressed harder, she fell limp in my hands. Works every time.

Jake closed his eyes, then nodded. "Fine. I'll take her to Ed. But I wouldn't tell Izzie about this."

"Why not?" I handed Kels over to him as he opened his arms.

"She's been through enough right now."

"But that's not fair to her. She thinks she's dead when she's really pretty much far from it! She deserves to know!"

Jacob groaned and rolled his eyes. "Alright, whatever. You do what you want. I'll let you know what the Cullen's decide." And with that he ran off through the trees.

I continued to stand in the clearing. I kept seeing Kelsey's red eyes in my head, the way she hissed at me, the way she backed away when I tried to touch her. I was hoping for a Cullen miracle at this point.


	12. New Home

**Hey everyone! I was SOOO happy to see the reviews that some of you sent me =) Thank ya'll SO much!! This chapter's just a little slow and boring, but I promise that I'm going to make the next chapter better!! Keep on reading and I'll keep on writing ;D Luv Ya'll Lots!!!**

Seth's POV

Lindsey had fallen asleep about an hour after Embry had left. He made me nervous the way that he walked out. Izzie had bawled to sleep in my arms on the couch. I knew how this hard this was for her. I felt her pain. She was lying across my chest as I watched the t.v. blankly. I was listening for Embry. It had been about three hours since he left. I'm not his babysitter, just his brother.

I heard him outside the door, and I gently slid Izzie off of me and onto the couch. Embry walked through the door as I stood up. He looked like he was troubled. That was enough for me.

"Embry, what the hell is going on here? Kelsey died, Izzie's upset and you just walk out on us?! What are you doing!?" I stopped him before he could pass me.

He sighed and looked down at his feet. He had obviously phased, he was in bare feet. "Kelsey's a vampire, Seth," He whispered very quietly.

I couldn't understand. Deep down I didn't want to. But I did understand. And I did hear him right. "What are you talking about? How do you know?"

"I found her. Jake went out with me and we searched the car, and I picked up her scent and found her in the woods about fifteen miles away."

I gaped at him. He really was telling the truth. "Well, where is she now!?!"

"She's with Jake.." he raised his head to look at me. "He's taking her to the Cullen's until she's...better..."

"What do you mean, 'better'?" I narrowed my eyes questioningly.

"She's..kinda in a mental breakdown freak out stage..." he trailed off.

"Em, she's a vampire. A _newborn_ vampire. Of course she's going to be thinking about bl--"

"No! Oh no, she didn't even mention that," he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Then explain."

"She's in denial. She feels that she can't be around anyone anymore because of what she is. She hissed only a few times, and we kinda had to put her out to get her to Jakes--"

I stared at him. He's pulled that stupid finger-neck thing on me, and I've hated it ever since. "So let me get this strait. Kels _is_ alive, but is a leech. She's over at the Cullen's right now, and Lindsey still doesn't know that she's even _alive_?"

He nodded. "Seth, you have to tell her."

"WHAT!?!" I wanted to scream at him, but I had to remember Izzie was asleep.

"You have to, Seth. It's not my place to. Plus I heard you guys talking about me and Kels earlier. It'll be no different," he looked at me like he was begging. "Please, Seth."

I sighed heavily. God how did I get in these situations again?

* * *

Kelsey's POV

I opened my eyes. My vision was crystal clear, not that I expected it to be fuzzy. After my so-called-deadly car accident, the only thing I remember is me waking up in the middle of the woods. My entire body felt like I was burning in flames.

I was lying on a couch in a living room. It defiantly wasn't our house. Oh. Right. It was someone named the Cullen's or something. I sat up quickly, only to find that I wasn't alone. I looked around the room and saw 5 pale faces. They all looked the same, and I knew I probably looked like them.

All their golden eyes turned on me as I sat up. One of the three guys, who was just plain out huge and muscular walked over and stood beside the couch. My god did they think I was going to go on a killing spree or something?

I blinked and looked around at them. "Who are you?" Suddenly Jacob appeared out of nowhere.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I had to remember to tackle Embry for what he did to my neck. "You ok, Kelsey?" Jake sat down on the couch next to me.

I nodded but I really wanted to shake my head no.

"These are the Cullen's. They're like you. They've agreed to let you stay here if you want to."

I kept my face emotionless and just nodded. Whatever. Suddenly a girl walked in the room. She took one look at me, then smiled. "Hey! I remember you!" she walked in my direction swiftly. Who was she? She didn't look familiar...

One of the guys went to stop her, "Ness, not now--"

Ness....Ness...where have I heard that before!? I racked my brain as she hugged me and then placed her hand on my face. As if I was watching a movie, I saw me, Linds, Claire and Quil all at the bed store about three months ago. I saw a little girl and the same guy who was in the living room come and start talking to us. THAT'S where I've seen her before! Renesmee! God she grew fast!

She removed her hand, and I gaped at her. How in the name of hell did she do that? One of the guys, he had to defiantly be Edward, stepped forward.

"From what I understand, you know most of the things about us," He looked down at me, the other guy vampire standing up beside him.

I nodded. Embry and Seth has told us everything about wolves and vampires. And I mean everything. A girl vampire who looked more like a pixie fairy skipped up next to the blonde male. She whispered something like, "maybe you should take her out with you guys..."

God, did I love sensitive hearing or what!? I looked swiftly to them, and the girl just smiled sweetly at me. "Just because you look thirsty. Plus trust me, you'll want to have something before Embry gets here."

Wait. Embry's coming here!? How'd she know--? I shook the question out of my head, and sighed heavily. Good god what was I getting myself into?


	13. Stranger

**Hey everyone!! I was SO excited to see how many people like the story!! :D I've been basically writing this story for my younger sis who's name IS Lindsey just as my real name is Kelsey. She's been pushing me and pushing me to keep writing, and I just can't keep up with her demands ;D Linds is writing her own version of the story (I told her it was perfectly fine), so you all should check it out!! Luv Ya'll Lots!!!**

Lindsey's POV

Seth woke me up when it was about seven in the morning. The last thing I remember was very very early in the morning and Embry yelling at some dude in a suit. I rubbed my hazy eyes as Seth pushed a plate of pancakes in front of me. I didn't feel like eating. Especially pancakes. They just made me think of my dead sister. God, I couldn't get used to the sour taste in my mouth from saying those words.

"Linds, you need to eat," he pushed the plate more in front of me. I sighed and started picking at it. Seth was up to something. And where was Embry...?

"I'm taking you to meet the Cullen's today," Seth said, his eyes down at the table.

"What do you mean?" I nibbled on a little piece of pancake.

"There's just someone you need to see," he pressed. What was bothering him? I jumped down from the counter and slugged into my room. I put on a pair of jeans and a black sweatshirt. I didn't feel like fashion today. I probably wouldn't for a while now.

"Where's Embry?" I asked as I put on my pair of black converse.

"He's where I'm taking you," Seth replied as he picked up the pair of keys to his beat-up truck. From what I was told, our silver bug was totaled. Not like I cared about the car at this point.

Seth drove through 'downtown' Forks, and I just gazed out the window. I wanted to cry again, but I had used up all my tears. There was a wedge in my throat that burned, and I just wanted to go home. I couldn't even remember why I got dressed and went with Seth in the first place. I didn't want to go.

We were suddenly driving through some curvy back roads when we turned onto a man-made driveway that snaked through the woods. I just stared blankly out the window, neither me or Seth saying a word. We pulled up to this huge house at the end of the drive way in the middle of the woods. My facial expression didn't change, and neither did my mood. Seth opened the door for me, and he took my hand as we walked up the steps and knocked on the front door.

I recognized the man who answered. He was the Edward guy who was that one toddler's father...Renesmee if I remember right. He nodded grimly at Seth, who nodded back. Edward looked at me once and then turned his eyes to the people standing in front of us.

There were two girls who looked to be about in college, and another who was defiantly in her thirties. There were two boys about the same age as the girls, one hugely muscular and tall the other shorter and blonde. He looked like he was in pain. Then there was an older man, probably his thirties too. Their golden eyes were staring at me, and I knew instantly what they were. I looked up at Seth, my expression blank, and he sighed and looked at the blond haired boy as if he was asking him a question. The boy disappeared up the stairs as Edward introduced me to his family.

"Lindsey, this is Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper just left."

I nodded. I looked at each of their faces, and none of them were smiling at me. They almost looked sorry for me. God what had Seth told them? Then suddenly, a door opened upstairs, and a girl walked down the steps.

Her eyes were not golden like the family's were. They were reddish, but not as red as Alex's was the first time I saw him. Her skin was pale as the Cullen's, and her lips were soft red. Her hair was caramel brown and slightly wavy; with each step her waves bounced lightly.

I sucked in a breath. No. This couldn't be. My stomach dropped to my feet. Tears formed in my eyes and the wedge in my throat came back. The girl stood at the foot of the stairs, staring right at me. Why didn't she say anything?

I sprinted over to her and hugged her tightly, starting to cry softly. Kels didn't move in my hug, and she just stared at me, silently. Tears ran down the sides of my face as I pulled away and looked into her red eyes.

"What happened to you...?" I asked, trying not to break into hysterics.

She looked at me, then to the Cullen's, then back at my face. Her voice rang out clearly, and it had changed somehow. I couldn't exactly describe it, but it sounded softer, more clear like a ring of a bell. "I don't know."

I swallowed hard. "Sis. Look at you--"

"I know," she stopped me. How could she be so calm!? This vampire looked exactly like my sister. But there was something, someone else in her body. As if someone had completely changed who Kelsey was. "I know what I am, Lindsey."

I gaped at her. She knew she was a vampire, hell she was _alive_ and she didn't come home!? She didn't think how bad I would react to this!? How could she!?!

"Why didn't you come home...? Why didn't you come find me? Tell me...." I trailed off, tears forming in my eyes again.

A flash of pain flew across her face. "I couldn't. Not then. I probably shouldn't go home now. I need to stay here."

I looked at her, flabbergasted. What the hell was she talking about!? "Of course you can come home! What are you, crazy!? Have you lost your mind!? Kels, you need to come home! Embry's worried sick--"

Suddenly, Embry appeared behind Kelsey. No fricking way. He knew about this!? SETH knew about this!? And none of them wanted to tell me!?

"Kelsey, you need to come home," I gaped at her.

"I can't, Linds. I can't control myself completely yet. I snarled at Embry last night, and almost took off Jake's head while hunting. I'm not going to put you, Embry or Seth in danger because of my recklessness."

Wait...did she say hunting...? I sighed, closing my eyes. Seth came up from behind me and put his hand on my shoulder supportively. I looked over at the Cullen's, who's eyes were still on us. I looked up at Kelsey, wanting to cry again. She was choosing this over me. I felt so rejected.

"No, she's not," Edward stepped forward. "She's not rejecting you, Lindsey. She actually didn't want to come here last night..." he trailed off, looking from me to Kels.

Kels actually showed some emotion for the first time. She shook her head and looked into my eyes. "I'm not, Iz. I have to be here, to keep myself under control. Jasper's been helping me with that..." she looked over to him and he smiled weakly.

I nodded, trying to swallow all of this new information. My dead sister is now undead, and she's living with this family that I barely even know, and she can't come home again. Just great. Then I thought of a question that they must not have thought about, because everyone in the room looked at each other.

"So..How were you turned? And who turned you?"


	14. Some Truth

**Hey everyone! I'm kinda in a writers block for the moment, so I can't promise any WOW factors right now. I promise this though that I will make some fun twists and turns as soon as I can :) Luv Ya'll Lots!!!**

Kelsey's POV

All the eyes in the room looked at me for the answer. I could barely remember anything, how did they expect me to know the answer!?

"I....uh.....I don't know. I can't remember," I looked down slightly ashamed.

Embry sighed and placed a supportive hand on my shoulder, hugging me to him. I laid my head on his chest, and sighed. Lindsey nodded, and looked down too. I felt like crap.

Edward stepped forward, obviously looking through my thoughts for what he could find. Lucky for me I was updated on the Cullen's and what they could do. They were, after all, kinda like my new family. "What _can_ you remember, Kelsey?" He asked me coolly.

I blinked and I began to think back. I knew he was tuning in, so I just played what I remembered in my head.

_Driving down the road from Emily's....Dropping my phone, picking it up and setting it on the dashboard....Suddenly seeing a man on the side of the road....a huge tree falling on top of me....Bright lights.....someone breaking the passenger window and pulling me out......Dragging me into the woods....searing pain like in flames.....waking up by a creek......seeing my reflexion.....seeing the man's bright red eyes and his wicked smile......him disappearing.....Me catching Embry's scent.....finding Embry.....Jacob seeing me....Jacob forcing me here...._

I looked up at Edward who was processing the new information. "Go back to the part where you saw the man on the side of the road..."

I thought hard about it as the picture flashed in my mind. Ed nodded, then whispered again, "Now go to the part when you saw him at the creek..."

I showed him the image and he looked up at me. "Well, that man's defiantly the one who changed you....He tried to kill you, then he dragged you into the woods....but why...?"

Embry flinched as Edward said 'tried to kill you.' I wrapped my arm around his back as if to say, 'It's ok, I'm right here.' Edward turned around, deep in thought.

"Is there anyone you would know who is a vampire that would want to kill you?" he asked, turning around suddenly. Lindsey and I exchanged horrified glances. Oh my god....

"Alex....." Lindsey whispered, tears forming in her eyes. If I could cry, I probably would too.

Seth and Embry snarled softly at his name. The Cullen's looked from Seth and Embry to me and Lindsey.

"Who's Alex?" Emmett looked at me, confused.

"He's Lindsey's ex...he's been stalking her for years. Literally. And now he's a vampire, and he tried to kill me, then he turned me...." I trailed off. Emmett looked pissed, and so did everyone else in the room. Wow, they were a tight family.

"He has powers too," Seth looked at Ed then Jasper then Emmett. "It's almost like an electrocution."

Emmett chuckled and folded his arms across his chest. Well didn't somebody look confident? "Oh, we've handled worse."

"Just wait a minute..." Jacob stood up from the couch. "So you're saying that a leech has been running through Forks, nevertheless a newborn, and you guys didn't tell us...?" Jake looked from Seth to Embry.

Seth shook his head, "I told Sam about it the other day..." He didn't look at Jake's face.

Jake sighed heavily, running his hands through his hair.

"He's going to come back for Lindsey...."

Everyone in the room looked back at Alice who's face was blank and staring strait ahead. She was seeing something. "What do you see, Alice?" Jasper wrapped his arm around her.

"Lindsey.......he.......he changed her....but.....Ugh! Seth!!!" she whined as she snapped back into attention. "You have something to do with it because I can't see any further than that," God she looked pissed.

Seth tightened his arm around Lindsey's waist. "He's going to try to change her too?!" He looked at Alice, ignoring her last comment.

Alice nodded grimly. Rosalie and I snarled at the same time. Why was she against it...? Linds looked at me. "Iz I love you, and I don't want this life to be yours either. You don't deserve it. I don't even want it," Again, if I could cry, I probably would. Embry's arm squeezed me slightly.

"So what are we going to do?" Seth looked away from me to Carlisle and Edward.

"Well, we need your packs to help and track him down..." Carlisle looked from Seth to Jacob who both nodded. All the boys in each pack loved Izzie, and I knew they'd be more than happy to track Alex down.

"And then we will help bring him down, right?" Emmett looked excited. What a jock.

Carlisle nodded grimly. "I don't like the idea of killing one of our own kind, but this is almost personal," He looked at me directly in the eye. What? Was he saying I was part of the family or something? Man this guy was crazy if that's what he thought...

Emmett beamed and Jasper nodded. Seth, Lindsey, Alice, Rose and Esme all departed into the kitchen, while Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward stayed back to discuss matters. I headed towards the back door of the house, when Embry stopped me.

"Kels...." he looked at me worriedly.

"Embry, I'll be fine. I'm not even going anywhere. I just need to think for a while...I promise," I pulled away from his hand and he nodded, walking back into the living room with the rest of the guys.

I sighed heavily and walked slowly through the back 'yard'...more like the back woods. I found a large rock sticking out of the ground, and I sat down on it.

Why me? Why did I have to be the vampire? Why was I the victim? What did I do wrong? I wanted to burst into tears, but my eyes continued to stay dry. I rested my elbows on my knees and held my head in my hands. I wasn't part of this family. And they were all risking their lives for me. I saw what Alex did to Seth and Embry...Hell he could probably kill Emmett with his power! And all this because of me. I wasn't part of the family. I was just a new girl getting into trouble.


	15. Missing in Action

**Again this is nothing exciting of a chapter, I'm really really sorry!! Luv Ya'll Lots!! ;D**

Seth's POV

I sat in the living room with Ed, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. Rose and Alice had been working with Kelsey somewhere, and Lindsey was in Alice's room asleep. Carlisle had convinced Lindsey to stay here at their place until Alex was killed. He was probably right.

It was about midnight when I got tired. I made sure it was ok with Alice that I went to sleep upstairs with Linds. She nodded, keeping quiet.

I trudged up the stairs, my nose burning slightly from all the different vamp smells. I opened Alice's door, and gently reached over to tap Linds to make sure she was asleep before I moved her over. I missed and my hand hit the bed. I groaned, god I was tired. I reached over blindly again and gently tried to lay my hand on her shoulder. I missed again. What!?!

"Lindsey...?" I ran my hand over the bed, feeling nothing and no one in it. "Lindsey!?!?" I looked up and saw that the window across the room was ajar slightly. "NO!"

I slammed the door open, and all of a sudden Emmett had me from behind, Embry and Jasper were in my way frantically trying to stop me from my shaking.

"What happened!?!" Edward, Esme and Carlisle had flashed into the room.

"SHE'S GONE!"

**Hehe! Sorry that this was really short, I just wanted to tease you guys and catch you off guard!! :D I hope it worked!! I'll update soon! I promise!!!**


	16. The Gameplan

**Hey everyone!! :D I was so happy to see how many people are reading, and I was so happy to get some reviews!! I promise I'll keep updating as much as I can!! Luv Ya'll Lots!!!**

Seth's POV

I snarled and pushed past Embry and ripped out of Emmett's arms. I jumped all the way down the stairs, when Kelsey, Rose, Bella, Alice and Nessie all stood in front of me. Kelsey put her hands on my shoulders, slamming me to a halt. Stupid newborn strength.

"Seth! STOP!" She hissed and I swallowed back a growl, realizing it was Kels. The shaking in my hands slowed slightly, and my pulse quieted. "We're not going to help Lindsey by storming out of here like a wild animal!" How in the name of hell could she be so composed!?!? This was her sister!!! I bet it was because she was a vampire...they were always so calm and collected. Ugh.

I balled my fists and gritted my teeth. How much more of this would I have to take!? My imprint was out there in the hands of a bloodsucker! I wasn't about to just stand here and do nothing. Edward stepped forward, his eyes glaring at me.

"We _will _ save Lindsey, Seth. We have to organize first--"

I shook my head and laughed. "What is the matter with you guys!? Lindsey has been kidnapped by this crazy leech and you're just standing here to _organize_!?!?!?! You're crazy if you think I'm doing this crap!!!" I stormed past Kelsey and Rose, heading strait for the door.

"SETH! STOP!" Kelsey screamed loudly. All of a sudden, as if someone had pushed me, knocking me off my feet and face first into the glass door. It shattered as I fell onto the front porch and looked up.

Everyone gasped and looked at Kelsey. She was breathing hard, and her eyes were glaring at me. Her arm was extended, and her hand was wide open and slightly shaking. Kelsey hadn't pushed me into the door; she had _powers_ that pushed me. She was a gifted vampire.

Rose, Alice and Bella hugged her tightly in excitement. Renesmee squealed and joined the group hug. I stood up, brushing the little bits of glass off my chest and shoulders. Embry was trying not to laugh and he spit out, "Dude, you just got your ass kicked by Kels-"

"Shut up, Embry," I walked past him and towards Kels. I knew I wasn't going anywhere now that she could do this.

Alice had taken a book off a shelf and held it up to Kelsey to practice with. Kelsey opened her hand to it, and flew it quickly to the side. The book shot past her and slammed into the wall. Rose smiled and Alice hugged her again. Carlisle and Esme were congratulating her while Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were thinking about our upcoming rescue mission.

Kelsey stepped forward. "Seth, I'm sorry..." she trailed off looking at the broken glass.

I shook my head, my face expressionless. "Don't worry about it. What do you want to do?" I looked from her, to Carlisle to Edward.

Ed looked at me, then at Jacob who had jogged into the room, his cell phone in hand. "I just got a call from Sam. They've found where Alex is. And Lindsey-- What the hell...?" He looked around at the glass and the group of girls. Renesmee skipped over, placing her hand on his face. His expression went blank, and then he snapped into realization. "Wow...congrats, Kels," he looked at her, his face expressionless.

She smiled softly and nodded. I snapped up, suddenly remembering what he said. "Wait....They know where Alex is!?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah, they've found him in an abandoned house just fifteen miles away from here. They've got it surrounded, but just far enough that they can hear him but he can't hear them."

Edward and Carlisle began talking, and Embry walked over to me. "Maybe we should go ahead..."

I looked at Ed who overheard Embry's notion. Ed walked over and placed his hand on my shoulder. "I know what it's like to have someone you love in this position..." he trailed off looking over at Bella who was standing next to Ness with her hand around her shoulder. "You think that revenge is what you want. But it isn't always the smartest thing. Let us handle Alex, and you just get Lindsey out of there. Trust me," he looked at me as a flash of pain flew across his face.

As much as it pained me, I nodded. I had a plan, and I was going to put it into action. No matter what, I was going to get Lindsey to safety.

* * *

Seth's POV

My paws pushed the ground further behind me as I ran through the woods. The trees flew by me, my eyes staring dead ahead. I was following my heart, which would always lead me to Lindsey. Thank god for imprint connections.

I sniffed the air, suddenly smelling some of the guys; Jared was there...Sam...Leah...and Paul. That should be enough until Jake, Embry, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward got there.

I trotted up as I spotted Sam. His ears flew back slightly as his eyes met mine. _we've been making sure that nothing has happened, but we only got her a half an hour ago...we're not sure what all has happened._

I whimpered slightly, and sat down next to him. Leah suddenly appeared, and reported her route. _Still nothing from the north, I can't tell exactly what he's doing though..._

Sam nodded as she trotted off again. Jared and Paul were circling also. I looked at Sam wearily. _Edward said we should get her out of there, and they'll take care of Alex. _

Sam nodded. _It's a good idea. It'll be easier for us, and less injuries... _

I nodded too. _But _how_ are we going to get her out, Sam? Without him hearing us?_ I stood up slightly, suddenly feeling a slight shocking sensation in my chest. I shook it off, thinking it was just nerves.

Sam blinked at me, then narrowed his eyes in thought. _I'm not sure. We'll find a way, Seth. I promise._

I nodded half heartedly. Suddenly, Jared, Leah and Paul all ran up to us, stopping feet short. _What is it?!_ I looked at each one of them.

Paul looked from Jared to Leah who's ears both flew back slightly. I looked into their thoughts and heard it. Lindsey was screaming. No wonder I felt the shocks in my chest. He was hurting her. That was enough for me. I took off full speed in the direction of where Paul, Leah and Jared came from. I heard Sam following me, and I didn't stop.

_I'll come with you. You're not doing this alone. _I nodded, not looking at his face. We kept sprinting through the woods. Leah and Paul stayed behind to watch for the Cullen's, and Jared began to follow us.

Sam, Jared and I slowed down as we neared the abandoned house. It was two storied, and the windows and doors were boarded up. The boards covering the outside of the house were chipped and stained, and vines grew up the sides of the house. The typical creepy house. We all phased down when we reached the tree line, and we put on our pants as we walked into the clearing.

Sam sniffed the air to see if he could guess where Alex was. "He's on the second floor," he whispered roughly. I walked in front of them, and slowly crept up to the door. I looked at the frame; the wood that was boarded up had been cut through in the shape of the door. I gently pushed it with my finger, and it gave way. I pushed it all the way open, walking into the house; Jared and Sam right on my tail. I sniffed the air, smelling his faint sent somewhere upstairs. I looked around the first floor; nothing but a single lounge chair and a stool. I snarled deep in my throat and headed for the stairs. Sam followed right behind me, followed by Jared. We walked slowly up the stairs. Again, the entire floor was one room. I looked around quickly, my eyes scanning each corner. I turned all the way around, and in the back corner, Lindsey laid on the ground; her hands tied to the door beside her, her face had a few scratches on it along with her arms and legs. Her shirt was torn at the shoulder, and her pajama pants were ripped just above her thigh. I snarled softly again and flew to her side. She was unconscious, and I held her head in my hands; holding her cold shaking body against mine.

"Lindsey...Lindsey..? Can you hear me?" I whispered quietly into her ear. Her eyelids fluttered slightly, but didn't open. I shook her softly again. I heard Jared and Sam across the room, making sure nothing was going to happen.

"Seth....something's wrong..." Sam whispered.

I ignored him as I tried to wake her. "Lindsey, it's me. We're going to get you out of here..."

Her breathing made me flinch. She was wheezing, and she had to breathe with her mouth open. I wanted to kill him for what he did to her. He would pay.

"S......S...eth....?" Her eyes fluttered again, but still didn't open. I sniffed her wrist softly, and thankfully found that she was still human. Thank god, I thought.

"Seth. We need to get out of--" Sam spat across the room. "SETH!" Jared screamed, and I huge electric shock ran through my body. I fell onto my side, twitching, as my vision blurred out and finally went black as I heard Jared snarl, and Sam screaming at me.


	17. Crumbling Walls

**Hey everyone!! Sorry for taking so long =) I've had a lot of stuff going on. Hope ya'll are loving it!! :D BTW! Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! I really liked the one who was talking about what they wanted Seth to do to Alex!! That was great!!! :D as we say in spanish, MUY BIEN!!!!! Luv Ya'll Lots!!!**

Seth's POV

I laid on the floor; my body trembling and my vision blurry. Jared had phased, causing a huge dent in the floor. Sam was right next to Jared, both snarling and haunched over protectively in front of me and Izzie. Izzie!!!!

I tried roll over to make sure Iz was alright. My view started become a little better, and I could make out Linds; leaning against the corner of the walls, and breathing deeply. I tried to stand up, but I could only get on my hands and knees without feeling nauseous. God what the hell shocked me!? Then I remembered. That scum of a leech had electric power crap. He must've given me a huge one 'cause I didn't remember that kind of pain when he first shocked me a long time ago.

I looked past Jared's furry legs, and saw the pale legs of Alex. He had on jean shorts that were ripped at the knee, and his shirt was ripped at the shoulders. It had a few holes in it, but I knew there wasn't a scratch on him. My pain and slight fear for Lindsey was suddenly replaced with anger and courage as my body began shaking all over again.

I stood up, and walked between Jared and Sam, glaring directly into Alex's red eyes. There was something all too familiar with the way he was looking from me to Jared to Sam, then past us to Lindsey. I snarled, and lunged at him, aiming strait for his bloodsucking head. I slammed into him, our bodies crashing to the floor with a loud SLAM! I growled in his face as he smirked, his legs slamming against my lower stomach. The next thing I knew, I felt my body smash into a wall, entirely upside-down. My body fell off the wall, and crumpled to the floor in a heap. You can't be freaking serious.

Lindsey's POV

I couldn't sit up well. God, he'd shocked me so many times before Seth came...When Alex shocked him, it looked like nothing compared to what I've gotten. I wanted to fight with him. With Jared and Sam. But I couldn't even hold my head up!! I was too weak, and my hands being tied to the wall wasn't helping.

Seth slammed into the wall across the room and Alex jumped onto his feet. Jared and Sam were standing in front of me as Seth struggle up to his feet. He'd already been through enough. He didn't need to do this.

Jared came at Alex from behind, who instantly turned around, raising his hands up. Jared flew backwards; slamming into the wall just beside me. The entire house shook intensely. Sure, I was barely conscious when Alex brought me here, but I knew this place was not going to hold if this was going to be a continuous thing.

Sam lunged at Alex's middle, and slammed him to the ground. The place shook again, and I tried to sit up a little more. I wanted to help. I wanted to go get Embry and Kelsey and the Cullen's...Speak of the devil....

I looked up to find Kelsey standing in the doorway. Her eyes weren't as red anymore, more of a tint of gold. Sam had him pinned to the ground until he raised his hands, sending shocks up Sam's body. Kelsey was suddenly right beside Alex, and the in a flash had him pinned against the wall with her hand wrapped around his neck.

"You will let her go, and you will let them go," her voice was dark and cold.

He smiled, flashing his teeth, and slammed off the wall into Kelsey; the two of them flying into the wall with a loud BANG! Kelsey snarled, a large dent in the wall as she pushed him off of her and haunched over, and hissed.

He haunched over too, then suddenly standing up, flashed over in my direction. Kelsey's eyes grew wide, and I flinched, waiting for the pain. But there wasn't any. There was only a loud grunting sound, and I looked up to see Seth standing in my way, holding Alex away from me. Kelsey was suddenly at my side, her hands working quickly on the ropes. She sighed heavily and pulled on it, snapping them quickly. She pulled me to my feet, my legs shaking intensely.

"Seth, take her. Jasper and Emmett's here and we'll take care of him," she flew her hand in Alex's direction, sending him flying to the floor. What the hell...?! Seth slung me onto his shoulders, and gripped my thighs as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Kelsey or Alex must have slammed into the walls again because the house shook again, this time making loud, sickening snaps and cracks throughout the house.

"We need to get out of here..." Seth mumbled as he carried me down the creaky stairs. There were two flashes that passed us with a wisp of wind. Emmett and Jasper.

I suddenly heard another slam. Only this time the entire floor and house shook. Seth stopped dead in his tracks, and looked up. "The roof......" he looked over his shoulder at me, then sprinted towards the door. "We have to get out of here!!!"

I closed my eyes tightly, and gripped his neck with every ounce of energy I had left in me. How the hell did I get into this kinda stuff...?


	18. Sleeping Angel

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with life drama ;) Luv Ya'll Lots!!! **

Lindsey's POV

Looking back I can't remember what really happened after we heard the roof caving in. I remember me on Seth's back, gripping for dear life, and him sprinting as fast as he could through the door, but that's all I can remember. The next thing I new, I was on the ground, looking up at Carlisle who was kneeling over me. I heard muffled voices, but they were all blurry. I blinked a few times wearily, trying to sit up. He motioned for me to take it easy, and before I knew it Seth had his large warm arms around me.

He kissed the top of my head, murmuring, "I missed you."

I smiled weakly and nuzzled my face against his chest. I was too tired to speak. My eyes suddenly flew open. Kelsey!! Where's Kelsey!? And what happened to Alex!?! Edward looked from me to the rubble where the old house used to stand. Embry, Jasper and Emmett were throwing large blocks and logs of wood across the yard in deep search and haste. Oh my god.

I tried to stand up, but Seth held me tightly. "No, it's ok, she's gonna be fine, she's practically indestructible," he whispered as-a-matter-of-factly.

There was suddenly a commotion in the pile of wood and bricks as something like a huge explosion sent rubble and debris shooting into the air. Seth covered me with his back, and then we looked to see what had happened. What the hell was that...?

Kelsey stood up, one arm holding Alex's limp body, the other brushing dirt and dust off of her face and out of her hair. She's such a dork. She of all people would be trying to look good after a house practically fell on her.

I looked up at Seth for an explanation, and all he murmured was, "Your sis is a gifted vamp," he shrugged slightly, then looked down at me again. If I wasn't so tired and exhausted, I would have asked 'what the hell...?' but I wanted to just sleep.

Emmett took Alex from Kels, almost holding him in something like a head lock just in case if he started to wake up. I knew the house wouldn't have killed him or Kels, and I knew why Jasper and Edward were gathering large bits of wood; following Emmett close behind.

Seth continued to cradle me in his arms as I watched Kelsey run and jump into Embry's arms who twirled her around. They kissed and I turned away gagging softly. He chuckled and picked me up, not letting me down on my own feet. Normally, I'd object, saying that I can actually walk. But this time I was just way too tired. Too much had happened in the past few days, and I defiantly wanted to actually sleep for once.

Seth carried me away as we began to smell something fowl as smoke began to rise over the tops of the trees. My eyelids grew heavy as we kept walking, and he just whispered to me, "It's ok, you can go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get home."

By home, I knew he meant the Cullen's. I had a feeling they were going to make me explain what happened, or at least Seth would. But thinking made me more tired, and before long my body fell limp in his arms as I fell into a deep sleep.

Seth's POV

Lindsey laid asleep on the couch as I grabbed a soda from the Cullen's fridge. I took a sip as I sat back down on the couch, lifting Iz's head into my lap as she slept. Embry and Kelsey sat on the other couch across the room; Kelsey sitting in Embry's lap, with his arms wrapped around her stomach. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rose, Bella, and Carlisle all filed into the room, sitting on the other ends of the couches and leaning against the walls. Esme was probably with Renesmee up in her room. Sure she was about five (in reality she was more like thirteen or fourteen), but she was still too young for this kind of stuff.

Carlisle spoke out for the rest of them. "We need to know what all happened, Seth. I know you probably don't want to wake her, but we need to know. He might have said something to her...maybe telling her about other newborns nearby...We need to know what all happened," he looked at me solemnly.

He was right, I didn't want to wake my peacefully sleeping imprint. Hell I didn't even want to hear what that bloodsucker had done to her. He was dead, and it didn't matter anymore. But Carlisle was right, as usual. We did need to know if there was more newborn leeches crawling around.

The corner of my mouth pulling to the side, I laid my soda down on the carpet, and ran my hand gently across her forehead tenderly pushing her bangs out of her beautiful face. God she was like an angel when she slept. She was like she was carved from pure beauty. My insides squirmed as I gently shook her shoulder, my other hand running over her forehead again.

"C'mon, Izzie....Wake up baby," I whispered, leaning over as best as I could to whisper in her ear. I laid my hand on the side of her face as she sighed softly, her eyes fluttering.

She looked up at me blinking, and hoarsely whispered, "What......?"

I sighed. God I really really did NOT want to wake her up for this. "We need to talk for a bit, baby."


	19. Scared

**Hey everyone!! :D We're at the part of the story where basically Iz and Kels's lives go back to normal...Well...almost. ;) Luv Ya'll Lots!!! **

Lindsey's POV

I shook my head at Seth as I rubbed my eyes. "I can't."

He looked over at Edward, then back at me. "Why not, Iz?" he sounded like he was pleading me to.

"Because I can't remember everything..." I trailed off, pressing my face into the couch pillow again. God I was still tired.

Seth's hand rubbed my shoulder. "Iz...please try..."

"I'm too tired Seth," I snapped. I was tired, grouchy, and to be completely honest...I didn't want to revisit what happened to me. I was with Seth and my friends again. Why did they have to know what happened? Alex was dead. It didn't matter anymore.

I heard him sigh heavily and lean back in the couch. I felt something like sorrow in my chest. I knew it had to be that emotional bond that we share as imprints. God, I didn't mean to be rude or mean, I just don't want to talk about it. To make it up to him, I sat up a little and turned around so my head was in his lap. I nuzzled my face against his stomach, smelling his woodsy scent. His hand rubbed my back as if to say it was ok.

Seth's POV

Her face snuggled against my abs as she fell back asleep again. I rubbed my hand up and down her back, knowing she didn't mean to snap at me. Plus how could I be mad at her? It was impossible. I looked over at Edward who was deep in thought. Good ol' Ed. Thank god he can read minds.

I eyed him and mouthed, "Is she dreaming of what happened..?"

He nodded solemnly, still in focus. Thank god. She didn't have to explain it, she just had to show it.

Edward suddenly clenched his teeth as his eyes flashed to me then back to her. I mouthed, "What?" he sighed as he looked at me.

"You're lucky we got her out when we did. That's all I can say."

My heart clenched like it was being strained of water. I looked down at my precious imprint and held her closer to me. She sighed, deep in sleep. Edward was suddenly at the side of the couch, his hand on my shoulder.

"She's safe now, Seth, and Alex is dead. We don't have to know every detail," he looked down at me like an older brother. I nodded a thank you and he strode into another room across the hall.

Kelsey stood up, and Embry grabbed her hips, trying to pull her back down. "Hey now, where do you think you're going?" he whispered playfully. Ugh.

She smirked and kissed his nose. The dork. "I'm just going out for a hunt. I don't want to be hungry when Iz wakes up."

He started to stand up next to her. "Do you want me to go too?"

Kels blinked, thinking for a moment. "Maybe...but..maybe you shouldn't. I don't want you to see me that way.." she trailed off, her eyes gazing at the carpet. Yeah, I understood what she meant. Newborn hunting vampires can be very dangerous, not to mention wild and unpredictable.

Embry reached under her chin and pulled her eyes back up to his. "Hey," he grinned softly. "I don't mind at all, babe. I love you for you, that's why...." he trailed off as he flipped her hand into his; the diamond ring glistening in the light on her left hand.

She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. God what were they? In second grade? Jesus just kiss him already. Embry pulled her lips to his, and flicked me off behind her back. I couldn't help but chuckle.

Embry's POV

Kels walked about ten yards in front of me, sniffing the air every now and then. I figured just in case anything happened, that was probably the safest distance for both of us. She crouched over, her hands on the ground and sitting on the balls of her feet. Her jeans tightened around her thighs, and I had to look away for a minute. God this girl was going to be the death of me. I looked up and she had flipped her hair so it was all on one shoulder. GOD.

She slipped into the bushes, and I stayed were I was, keeping my distance. There was nothing but silence for a mere ten seconds. All of a sudden, I heard Kelsey snarl, and the bushes she was in shook as if they were in a wind storm. There was growling and yelping and finally silence before I dared to peek into the bushes. Kels was sucking on the neck of a coyote, barely any blood on her clothes or skin. I was pretty proud of her. Jasper told me how hard and messy it is your first few times hunting, but my babe looked to be a natural!

She leaned over the carcass, leaning over at the waist. I sucked in a breath trying not to let my mind wander away from me. I knew how she felt about that stuff ever since the first test, and I knew she'd probably shut down if I even mentioned it.

After sucking it dry, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stood up. Her eyes were a darker gold, which meant she must be better. She grinned sheepishly at me and looked down at the ground.

"You did great, Babe," I hugged her, holding her cold body in my warm arms. She wrapped her arms underneath mine and around my back.

"So.." I whispered, thinking 'well hell, might as well give it a shot.'

"Yeah...?" she raised a curious eyebrow at me.

"I was thinking how we need to go back to your place and get your things..." she interrupted me before I could even get to where I was going.

"Oh yeah, I need to get my clothes and everything else," she murmured.

"Well I was thinking we have plenty of time...and I don't think we need to bring your bed here since they have a spare room--"

"No Embry." She pulled away from me, starting back up the path marked on the ground.

I sighed, and full of determination followed her. "Why not?" I wrapped my arm around her waist, my hand lying on her stomach. I felt her clinch up as my fingers rubbed her soft tummy. Her hand slid down and pried mine off, her hand going between my hand and her stomach.

"Because I said no. And you know why not." She started walking a bit faster, but not fast enough to lose me. I knew why she was saying no. I knew exactly why. And I knew she couldn't now that she was a vampire. But that doesn't mean we couldn't try...

"Babe, I know how hard it was for you the first time but--"

"No, Embry, you don't get it! No offence but you have no idea! Now I don't even have a chance! It's _impossible_!!" Agony and pain flashed across her face. I knew that if she could cry, she probably would be sobbing. She folded her arms across her chest as she looked down at the forest floor.

"Hey, babe, it's ok," I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her to my chest. She didn't move as she pressed her forehead against my collarbone.

I heard her whisper against my skin over and over, "I don't even have a chance."


	20. What is Wrong With My Older Sis?

**Yay! We hit chapter 20!! Whoo hoo!! ;D This calls for a celebration!! I promise I'll make the next two chapters as longer than they normally are!!!!!! I hope you like them!!! :D I Luv Ya'll LOTS!!!!!!!!!! XD **

Embry's POV

Kelsey's cold face was pressed up against my chest, my arms wrapped around her bare back. I knew it was worth a shot. I got a glimpse of her face, and it was obvious she was thinking hard about something. And her thinking about something like this, made me worry about her.

I rubbed my hand up and down her shoulder supportively. Her chilled feet was entangled with mine, but since I was a toasty 109.8, it didn't even effect me. "Babe...?" I looked down at her questionably as she lay silent against my chest.

She didn't move, not even her eyes. They continued to stare at the same thing, whatever that was. I frowned and tried to get her to speak again. "Kelsey...?"

She blinked slowly, and I heard her sigh. Something was up, and I wrapped my arms tighter around her. She sat up in the bed, her back to me. She gripped the blanket to her body as she stood up and walked over to the window.

I sat up a little, watching her silence. I didn't know what to say or what to do to make her feel better. I knew she must be thinking the same way she was thinking before...but I could tell this time it was worse.

She pulled back part of the curtain, and a small stream of sunlight shown through the window. She didn't close it, and she didn't jump back or react to it. She simply stood there, her skin shimmering like little diamonds. Her hair glowed softly in a sweet shade of caramel, and her golden eyes glistened. Her eyes closed and she stopped 'breathing.'

I got up out of bed, wrapping a nearby towel around my waist. I quietly made my way over to her, wrapping my arm around her waist from behind. She didn't move as I hugged her to my chest, laying my chin softly on top of her head. I sniffed her sweet scent coming off her glistening body.

She released the fabric, her skin going back to the white shade that it is. I heard her sigh softly as she intertwined her fingers with mine around her waist. I kissed her head softly, and she started to pull away. I looked at her, asking if she was ok.

Her head was tilted downward, her eyes looking everywhere but mine. She tightened her grip on the blanked as she continued to look down. "We need to get going..." she whispered as she began to walk away into the bathroom.

Lindsey's POV

Seth and I continued to sit on the couch, his hands wrapped around only one of mine. Jasper and Emmett were going at the XBox again, screaming and fighting over some video game. Seth looked down at me, grinning softly, and squeezed my hand.

I smiled softly up at him and rested the side of my face against his shoulder. I heard him sigh contently, and I chuckled. Everyone looked up as we saw Kelsey and Embry walking in. Kels wouldn't look at any of our faces, and Embry frowned a little at Seth as he carried three big boxes of things that I knew were Kelsey's. What happened...?

I got off the couch and followed Kels up the stairs. She was obviously trying to avoid me, and she shot like a bullet up to the next floor and slammed the door to her room before I could even get to the top of the stairs.

I stopped on the stair I was on, looking slightly defeated. I knew there was nothing I could do, and I made my way back down to the foot of the stairs. I looked over to see Seth and Embry discussing something in mumbles, and they were speaking too fast so I couldn't read their lips. Embry looked stress and upset. Seth was obviously trying to calm him down, but nothing he was doing was working.

Jasper walked past me, Esme trailing right behind him. He looked over at me, a few stairs ahead of me. "I'll make sure she's ok...I promise."

I nodded a thank you, and sat down on the bottom stair. Alice came over and sat down next to me, hugging me with one arm around my shoulders. "She's ok, Linds. She's just...stressed," she looked at me, obviously knowing what she was talking about.

I nodded again, half grinning at her. "Thanks, Ali-" I was cut short by her soft gasp. Her eyes were staring strait ahead, and her face was frozen.

"Alice.....?" I looked at her again. Carlisle and Rose was suddenly in front of us, Carlisle's hand on Alice's shoulder.

"What do you see, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

Alice blinked and suddenly snapped back into attention. She looked up at Rose, and stood up. She motioned for Rose to follow her and walked briskly into the kitchen, Rosaline following her on her heels.

Carlisle looked down at me, and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. I nodded a thank you, and he slightly grinned at me. Seth joined Carlisle and I, taking my hand in his.

"Is Embry ok?" I looked over where he was, but Embry had disappeared. I looked back at Seth who hadn't taken his eyes off of me.

"Yeah, he's going to be ok, he and Kels just need to work some things out..." he trailed off, looking at the top of the stairs where Jasper stood. He silently walked down the stairs, glancing at Carlisle.

Esme walked out of Kelsey's room, Kels trailing silently behind her. She looked down at me and Seth, and without emotion on her face, jumped over the stair's railing and quickly walked out towards the back door.

Looking up at Seth, I frowned. What was going on?! His hand wrapped around the back of my head and kissed my forehead.

"They'll be alright," he murmured.

* * *

It had been about an hour since Kelsey's little...meltdown. Everyone was gathered in the front room, not a word being said. I kept glancing past everyone out the back glass door, watching Kelsey and Embry talking. They weren't fighting, but they weren't completely fine either. Seth clasped my hand in his again, and squeezed it softly.

When we heard the glass door open, everyone turned around quickly to watch Kelster and Embry walk in; hand in hand.

Kelsey sighed and looked at each of us. "I'm..sorry...for how I acted earlier..." she trailed off, looking down at the floor. Embry rubbed her shoulder supportively, and each of us smiled.

"It's ok," Jasper beamed.

Kelsey sighed, and looked at Alice. "So...Embry and I were thinking...We would like some help...with our wedding..." She trailed off, smiling slightly as Alice about fell out of her seat. Jasper looked up as if to say 'oh god.' Alice squealed and appeared at Kelsey's side. Embry grinned at Seth and I.

Alice started right away with the planning arrangements. Apparently, Kelsey and Embry wanted to have the wedding in December. Kels always did love the sight of snow, but since we lived in California for so long she missed it. Well to Alice's annoyance, December was three months away, which meant Kels and Embry had a lot to do.

Alice proposed that all the girls should go to Seattle to go dress shopping. Carlisle suggested all the guys go too only going to rent the tuxes. Great. Dress shopping. Dress shopping for me equals living hell. I used to love dress shopping when I was in middle school and high school, but it soon became more of a pain than a fun experience.

Alice shooed Kelsey, Rosalie, and Esme into the kitchen to discuss further details. I thought 'thank god' as they left me, gripping Seth's forearm.

"What? Don't you want to go be..a..uh...." he trailed off, chuckling and smirking while looking where all the girls left into the kitchen.

"Uh..no.." I answered, smirking. But before he could say anything, Alice was suddenly behind us.

"Where do you think you're going?!" she squealed, making me jump a foot in the air. Alice appeared in front of me and Seth, grabbing my hand.

I looked at Seth for help, and he just chuckled and raised his hands like he was being arrested. My eyes widened and I whispered, "You are SO going to pay for this!!!" as Alice pulled me to my feet and dragged me into the kitchen. My god Seth was going to pay.


	21. The PreWedding Glow Fades

**Hey Everyone!! :) Like I said, I'm going to try to make this chapter one of the longest ones! I promise everything will be explained in the next few chapters if not this one! I Luv Ya'll Lots!!!**

Lindsey's POV

I sat in the squished backseat in the middle of Esme, Bella and Rosalie. There was now about one and a half months until Kelsey's wedding, and we were headed to Seattle to get Kelsey's dress. Seth, Embry, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward were all packed into the Jeep behind us. We were in Rose's red convertible.

We pulled up to the biggest dress store in Seattle. Kelsey, Alice and Rose were all squealing with excitement while Bella, Esme and I exchanged glances and chuckled. Kelsey seemed to be pretty happy since a month and a half ago. None of us still didn't know what caused her to be that way, but we all guessed it was over and done with.

The woman helping Kels out had her stand on a little step thing that elevated her off the ground. Kelsey was blushing non stop. She explained to the woman what she was looking for; a red and white ball gown dress. She'd wanted one ever since she was a freshman in high school. The woman hurried off to find the dress, and Kelsey smiled at us. Alice and Rose were standing (they were obviously going to be critiquing the dresses) while Bella, Esme and I sat on the three available chairs.

The woman came back with three dresses. They all looked pretty good to me, but I knew Kels, Alice and Rose all had their own opinions.

Kels walked into the changing room, then came out moments later in a stunning red and white dress. It had sleeves, but they were slightly see through. There was something like a red sash that went around her bodice then tied to the side, which was red. The rest of the dress was white. She smiled as she looked at her self in the mirror.

Alice and Rose smiled a little, and said she looked beautiful.

"But maybe you should try on all the others before you make your decision," Esme advised. "That way you won't second guess yourself."

Kels looked over at me and asked, "What do you think..?"

I blinked in surprise. "Oh uh...well I think it looks good..."

Kels agreed to try on the other dresses before she made her decision.

She came out in a silky red ball gown with a patterned bodice and a little stripe of white down the side. She looked instantly at Alice, who was making a face. "Maybe you should go for something with more white and red trimming..." she trailed off, Rosalie agreeing.

Kels seemed to be getting a little agrivated. God, dress shopping was supposed to be fun! It's seeming more like living hell for the brides!!

She came out again only this time with a black and white ball gown. It was beautiful; it was white and had little patterns of black flowers and intricate flows of designs on the bodice and skirt.

I thought it looked amazing, but then Kels still couldn't make up her mind. The woman stepped forward to offer some assistance. "Well, there is one more thing that I might advise...but do you have a small budget?" She looked questionably at Kels, who worriedly looked at Alice.

Before Kels could reply, Alice shook her head at the woman. "Oh no, we don't have a budget. We'll pay anything for it." She smiled sweetly. The woman nodded and scurried away.

Kels looked astounded at Alice, who shrugged her shoulders all cutsey like. "Alice..you can't--"

"Oh yes we can," Esme smiled. "You're part of this family now, Kelsey. We don't have a budget." Bella nodded in agreement.

Kels bit her lip, obviously feeling guilty.

The woman came back with the last dress, and we all prayed that it was going to be the one.

She flowed out of the room like a princess; her wavy brown hair flowing over her shoulders, her hands gripping the bottom of the dress. She stood on the platform, and everyone gasped.

The dress was white and had red satin ribbon trimming the bottom of the skirt and top of the bodice. There was small sequin designs on her stomach and on the front of the skirt. It was breathtaking.

"So....what do you think...?" Kelsey smiled excitedly. She must have known this was the one. Alice and Rose smiled at each other and Esme squeezed my hand, smiling at me.

Alice double checked with Kels and told the woman proudly, "We'll take it!"

(If you would like to see Kelsey's dress, here's the website to see it:/2008/04/07/timeless_red_and_white_wedding_dresses Directions: click on the first link that says 'Timeless red and white wedding dresses'. The dress will be the third picture down from the top!)

* * *

Seth's POV

Embry stood on the platform examining the tux that Alice had told him to look at. We had all sworn never to speak of this trip again, because pretty much all of us guys hated shopping.

We all sat there waiting for Carlisle's tux while we (Me and Embry since Ed, Jas, and Emmett can't drink) pulled out some beers. I've tried to talk Embry into telling me what happened to Kels and him a few months ago, but he hadn't budged. I thought I might as well give it another shot especially when I had Jasper nearby who could lighten his mood.

Embry sipped on his beer, and I looked over at him. "So..Uh..Em..."

He looked up at me and raised his eyebrows. "Hm?"

"How's Kels doing?" I asked, taking a sip.

He didn't suspect a thing at first, as he started to say "Oh, she's doing goo--" He stopped at glared at me.

"What...?" I looked over at Jasper for the signal who nodded, grinning back.

"You know what..." He trailed off, looking down at the floor. He held his beer by the neck, and sighed.

"Did she want something or did you do something...?" I looked at him, Jasper's powers obviously taking effect. Edward and Emmett stayed standing along with Carlisle and Jasper in front of us.

Embry nodded. "Yeah. She wants something all right," he took a big swig of beer swallowing a large gulp.

"And you can't give it to her or something...?" I asked trying to follow. I knew he'd go to the ends of the earth to get her whatever she wanted or needed. So why couldn't he now?

"She want's a kid, Seth." He swigged his beer again, chugging it till it was empty.

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward all exchanged worried glances as I sighed and laid my hand on his shoulder supportively. "She's been upset about it ever since the Alex incident. And now that she's a lee-- a vampire, her chances have gone to slim to impossible. And I can't do a thing about it!"

Carlisle and Emmett began whispering to each other. I had forgotten the story about Rosalie and how she wanted kids too. That must be why she's all about Kelsey. Because the two of them didn't have a choice.

Embry slammed his bottle down against the table next to us and stood up. It was made clear that it wasn't just effecting Kelsey, but Embry as well. Whatever she felt, he felt too. Their bond was strong, and I knew that it would only be stronger since they couldn't have what they wanted.

Embry pushed his chair back as he got up, leaving to go change out of his tux. He turned around and looked at all of us, "Hey Jas,"

Jasper raised his eyebrows at him as I stood up.

"You're an ass," he grumbled as he left.

We all exchanged glances and looked down at the floor. I thought it was going to be something like just a fight that we could joke about with. But obviously, I was wrong.

* * *

Kelsey's POV

Three months. Sounds like a long time, but in wedding time, it's seconds. We got through the dress delay, and Embry got his tux. Alice had helped me pick out the cake, and the reception decorations, and even took care of the invitations.

The wedding was tomorrow. I couldn't believe it. I wasn't screaming out of my seat, but I wasn't scared or sad either. Alice and I had gone to the barn where the reception was going to be held. It wasn't like a hick-ish kind of barn, but a rustic, authentic feel. And Alice and I both liked it. She had strung beautiful creme colored lights all through out the inside of it, and had made gorgeous table settings. She really was a visionary. But she probably had Ed looking through my thoughts 24/7.

Lindsey didn't really seem too excited. Yeah she said she was happy for me when I asked her about it, but when she walked away, I could see her face fall a little. I didn't know what to do, and I knew if I asked Ed to read her mind, I knew she would kill me for trying so hard to find out. She was like a rock that not even a chisel and hammer could break into. I was running out of options, and even ideas.

When Alice and I got home, Embry ran out the house, smiling widely like a kid who was offered free ice cream. He grabbed me and picked me up, spinning me around.

"Woah!! Hey now!!" I giggled, grabbing his shoulders. "What's going on?"

"C'mon! You'll see!!" He grabbed my hand and we sprinted up the porch. I opened the door, and about fell over. Embry wrapped his arm around my waist, and Mom screamed, her face bright.

Oh. My. God. Dad was talking to Lindsey, who was standing right next to Seth. Mom wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me, and luckily I don't need to breathe because she would have suffocated me if I could.

"Mom..! What are you doing here!? I thought you were coming in tomorrow!!" I smiled, hugging her back.

"Well Embry here got hold of us and said we should come early!" She smiled, Dad coming over to hug me. I let go of Embry's hand again, and hugged him. "Hey Daddy," I smiled. I hadn't seen them since I got out of college. They lived in Florida once Iz and I moved to Cali.

"How are you, Sweetie?" He whispered before he let me go. Embry's hand intertwined with mine supportively as Mom and Dad stood in front of us. Seth and Linds joined beside me and Embry.

We all went out to dinner that night, mom and dad telling us all about Florida, and then they asked Iz and Seth a question that I hadn't even thought about.

"So, Seth..Do you two plan on getting married too?" Mom laughed a little and Dad eyed Seth.

Oh my god!!! That has to be what's going on with Lindsey!! I gripped Embry's hand tightly under the table. Sadly for him since I was a vampire, if I squeezed hard enough I could hurt him a bit. I squeezed his hand tightly under the table and he winced.

"Ow! Hey!" he whispered under his breath.

I whispered back quickly, "Sorry." I wanted to listen to Seth and Lindsey's answer. Seth looked down at Lindsey, who looked petrified. He smiled, obviously trying to stay calm and confident.

"Oh..well..uh, it was defiantly something we were looking into for the future.." He grinned slightly.

Oh God..this was going to be a long night. As if I didn't have enough on my mind.

* * *

Embry's POV

I didn't have a problem with Kels's parents...but my god were they excited. Her mom was like a little dog on steroids. Alice told me and Kels that I wasn't allowed to see her until she walked down the aisle. Great. Just great. I decided I was going to sleep over at her old house with Seth and Iz. Kels had told Iz that her and Seth could have the house to themselves since she had moved in with the Cullen's.

I wasn't a huge fan of being around my 'enemies' all the time, but they had grown pretty fond of them. They actually weren't half bad, they just still smelled a little funky.

Seth had laid Izzie in bed. She crashed pretty early, but then again it was 11 already, and she had to be over at the Cullen's by eight to help Kels get ready. He and I were sitting out in the living room watching ESPN.

There was a knock at the door, and I got up to get it. "Hey! Jake! What are you doing here man?!" Yeah, I would see Jake at the Cullen's ever now and then since Ness is his imprint, but the two of them have a history of sneaking off.

"Well Sam wanted you two to come over to his place. Some kind of meeting or something," he smiled a little.

We nodded, Seth locking the doors and windows. He ran into Iz's room to kiss her forehead before we left. I didn't feel like driving, so I ran all the way to get my nerves out. Seth kept up with me easily, and we reached Sam's in minutes. We strode into Sam's place, and about cracked up laughing. Oh god I should have known.

Sam tossed Jake a beer and whispered "Good job." Sam, Paul, Jake and Jared were all smiling widely with beers in their hands. "Congrats, Embry!" They all laughed at my reaction.

I punched Jake's shoulder playfully, taking a beer from Sam. "Thanks you guys."

They hadn't planned on doing anything big, just a few beers and some games of cards. I was winning probably because I didn't have that much to drink. We were working on our fifth hand when we all smelled it. Someone was nearby and it wasn't human. We all got up in sync and ran out the door. Sam lead is in the phasing, me following close behind. We smelled it's trail and I heard it running away from us. Sam darted way ahead of us like a bullet, and we ran not too far behind him.

We soon lost it, stupid fast bloodsucker. We smelled it's trail, and I snarled. The trial was heading in the direction of the Cullen's house.


	22. The Big Day

**Hey Everyone! :) Well 'today' is the big day!! I promise this one will probably be just as long if not longer than the last one so I hope ya'll are liking the story!! :D Luv Ya'll Lots!!!**

Embry's POV

I've been awake for the past half hour, but I haven't been able to pull myself up and out of bed. I was getting married today. I was getting married, and I only had about four hours of sleep. We tracked that leech all the way to the Cullen's back yard borders, but stopped there. We didn't want to cause any trouble especially with the wedding tomorrow.

I looked over at the clock on the nightstand. 9:00. Alice told me I had to start getting ready at 8:30. Today was my wedding day and I was already 30 minutes behind schedual. Alice and Kelsey were gonna maul me to death.

There was a sudden loud banging on my door, and rolled over onto my stomach, pulling the pillow over my head as I slam my face into the mattress.

"Embry! What the hell are you doing!?! C'mon you have to get up!!"

I groaned and gripped the pillow over my head harder. "Embry! GET! UP!" All of a sudden someone with cold hands grabbed my ankles and yanked. Before I knew what happened, I was pulled out of the bed and slammed onto the cold floor. I looked up to see Emmett and Jasper standing over top of me.

"What the hell!?!" I struggled to get up but Emmett's hand yanked me up onto my feet. Jasper suddenly appeared with my tux slung over his shoulder.

"What are you guys doing here!?" I at them as they pulled me towards the door.

"All the girls are flipping out because they've tried to call you about six times and you haven't answered. Alice is bouncing off the walls and Kelsey's about to have a nervous breakdown!" Emmett dragged me out the door.

"Where the hell are we going!?!" I started to struggle as they opened the jeep doors.

Jasper looked at me exasperated and sighed. "Embry. Get in the jeep."

* * *

Kelsey's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress fit perfectly, and my hair was almost done. Or so Alice said. Lindsey was sitting in the chair behind me as I looked into the large 180 mirror in front of me. I couldn't recognize the girl who was looking back into me. I had called Embry about five times in the last hour, and he still hasn't called me back. What was he doing!?! I looked at the clock on the wall; 9:00

Alice suddenly burst into her bedroom door. "I found it!!" She smiled happily. I grinned a little, trying to seem happy. She held up a little crown like thing. She attached my veil to it, and stuck it into my hair. She had pulled my hair into a bun, and had stuck the veil over it.

Alice, Lindsey, Esme, Bells, and Rose all walked in and stood around me, smiling. There was only about an hour and a half till the wedding. And I still haven't heard from Embry. What the hell was going on!?

Edward stood in the doorway and looked at me. "Don't worry. Jasper and Emmett are taking care of things," he smiled at me reassuringly.

I grinned at him and he nodded. Carlisle stepped forward beaming. Yeah, he wasn't really my dad. But he did take me in like his own. He practically was a father to me. Esme walked over to Carlisle as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. I picked up the hem of my dress as I walked over to them, smiling. I didn't know what I would do or where I would be if it weren't for them. I dropped my dress as I hugged each of them. Esme squeezed me lightly and Carlisle smiled widely.

"You are part of this family now, Kelsey..." Carlisle trailed off, beaming at me. "And so...we got you a little something."

He reached into his pocked and pulled out a little black box. He handed it to me, and I opened it very carefully. I gasped as my eyes widened. I don't think I've been this happy in a while.

Inside the box sat a little silver chain, with a pendant the size of a quarter on it. On the pendant, was the Cullen crest engraved on it. I couldn't stop smiling as Esme and Carlisle smiled. "Welcome to the family, Kelsey."

I hugged them both tightly, my new family.

* * *

Lindsey's POV

Seth held my hand as we waited in line just in front Kelsey. Dad walked over and joined her, taking her arm in his. I grasped Seth's arm tighter, and he leaned over and whispered into my ear, "Don't worry...It'll be over soon.." he kissed my cheek and I grinned at him.

Alice went around ordering people into their places and then...the nightmare began. The music started, and we began to walk forward. God I didn't want to even look at anyone. I felt so self conscious and started to blush. I did notice one thing though...Everyone from each side of the family had attended. Even some of the vampires from Alaska came down to see the new member of the Cullen's family. Sam, Emily, Jared, Leah, and Paul were all sitting on one side, and the Denali family, Carlisle, Esme, Mom, and dad sat on the other side. Jacob, Seth, Quil, Emmett, and Jasper were all going to line up behind Embry, while Alice, Rose, Claire, Renesmee, and Bella were all going to line up with me behind Kels.

Seth squeezed my arm as he whispered, "Don't worry...you're beautiful.." he took his place next to Embry as I made my way to where Kelsey would be standing. When the band struck up again, everyone turned and watched Kelsey enter. God she was pretty. Dad was beaming and I could have sworn I saw mom about to cry. I looked in the corner of my eye and saw Embry. He looked like he was seeing the light of heaven. The dork.

Kelsey finished walking down the aisle, and let go of dad's arm. He kissed her cheek and she smiled at him. She turned to me and handed me her bouquet.

"Thanks for everything, Izzie."

Embry smiled widely and she took his hand as they walked.

Seth looked at me past Embry and Kelster, and I smiled at him. He mouthed something, but I couldn't make it out. I was never really good with reading lips...I mouthed back, 'What!?!'

..."I do.."

Seth tried to mouth whatever it was again, but I still couldn't make it out...What in the world..? I tried again, knowing that he was really good at this. 'What!?!?!?!'

..."I do..."

Seth shook his head as if to say 'never mind.'

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Before he could even tell them, Embry pulled her into a deep kiss. Everyone stood up, clapping. Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob started whistling, and when they broke away, Embry gave them all stern looks. I couldn't help laugh.

* * *

Seth's POV

I held Izzie's hand underneath the table. I knew what Kels was talking about when she confronted me the other day, and I was actually getting nervous for the first time in my life. We sat on the other side of the newlyweds, as Kels had to pretend to eat. She looked like she was about to throw up. Embry on the other hand was scorfing down everything in sight. So _that's_ how he manages his stress and other problems..wonder what was going on.

Carlisle looked over the table and mouthed, "Speech?"

I nodded, standing up and grasping my glass full of champaign. Everyone quieted and looked towards me. I watched Embry whisper "Oh god..." while chuckling and hiding his eyes. He'll pay later for that...

"I've known Embry for a while now..." I began. I knew what I wanted to say, but I didn't exactly practice it like Alice told me I should have. She was glaring at me from across the table. "And he's practically a brother that I've never had..." Leah started glaring at me. "...And I knew that something was missing in his life. When Kelsey came along, it was obvious she turned his world upside-down...in a good way, Kels," I grinned and winked at her; a small smile on her lips. "And when Embry told me he was in love with her, I believed him. He was like a love-struck puppy..." the room filled with chuckles, especially from the pack. The girl's parent's didn't catch on thank god..."And so...Kelsey practically became my sister. And when I got to know Kels a little better, I realized that she loved Embry too. They were made for each other..." I raised my glass to them, smiling, as did everyone else in the room. "And so, best wishes to the both of you! Cheers!"

People all around me clinked their glasses on each other's, and they all beamed at the couple. I didn't sit down, and Linds looked at me questionably. "Speaking of true love..." I started, and everyone quieted again.

"Lindsey, I fell in love with you the first time I laid eyes on you. You're truly made for me, and I know that you know I'm made for you..." I trailed off digging into my jacket pocket. I heard Kelsey gasp and squeal as did Rose, Alice and Esme.

"I know it was hard watching your sister marry before you, and I know I should have asked this a long time ago.." I got down on one knee before her; her eyes wide and her face frozen in awe and surprise. "But...Lindsey...my love for all time...Will You Marry Me?" I opened the box in my hands, the diamond on the ring glistening in the lights.


	23. One Too Many Surprises

Hey everyone! :D All those reviews made me SUPER happy! So here's another good chapter for ya'll!! Luv Ya'll Lots!!!

Lindsey's POV

Seth stayed down on his knee in front of me, holding out the glistening diamond. Oh. My. God. I couldn't make my mouth form words. My eyes were wide and my jaw had dropped. I looked over at Kelsey who was gripping Embry's forearm tightly, making him wince. Lucky him. I looked down at Seth again, taking a huge breath.

"..Yes!!"

Squeals and claps sounded throughout the barn, and Seth swooped me up in his arms, pulling me into a kiss. Kelsey stood up and walked over as best and as quickly as she could, holding the hem of her dress in her hands. I knew if she wanted to, and mom and dad weren't here, she would have been over in a flash.

As soon as Seth let me go, I was quickly encircled in Kelsey's cold arms. "Oh my god! Izzie!!" She squealed, beaming widely at me. "I'm SO happy for you, Izzie!"

She let me go, and Embry and Seth had shared their brotherly congratulations. I was suddenly grabbed from behind and I would have guessed it was a vampire or werewolf if I didn't hear mom's voice.

"OH!!! My little girl!!!!" She squealed just like Kels. Great. Mom's probably about to cry... and before I knew it, I saw her tearing up. Jeez if I was a vampire I'd probably be able to see the future.

"I'm very happy for the both of you, Linds," Dad smiled at me and hugged me too.

"Thanks, Dad," I grinned. Ok...that's enough hugs for one day--

"IZ!!!" I was suddenly grabbed again and this time Jake grabbed me. "Congrats!"

I giggled slightly and hugged him back as he lifted me off my feet with his hug. "Thanks..Jake...Jake!! Can't!! Breathe!!" I gasped as I felt my face starting to turn purple.

"Oops..." He chuckled and dropped me.

For the next twenty minutes, I was hugged by just about every single person in the entire room. Even the Denali's came up and told me congratulations. I didn't know them, let alone I've never seen them before, but they seemed like such nice people-- well..vampires.

After a while, the hugs and excitement calmed down and Seth had dragged me out onto the dance floor along with Kelsey and Embry, Emily and Sam, Ed and Bella, Jake and Nessie (who now looked to be about somewhere in her teens), Jasper and Alice, Rose and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, and mom and dad.

A slow song had come on thank god...I wasn't really much of a fast-paced dancer. Kelsey used to be, but then she went through college, and as she likes o say, she 'grew up.' Seth pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around my lower back. My arms wrapped around his neck and he smiled down at me as we swayed to the music.

"Are you having a good time..?" he whispered.

I grinned and nodded as I laid my head on his chest. I breathed in his warm, musky scent as we swayed. I looked over and saw Kelsey doing the same with Embry. I could almost picture me and Seth on our future wedding day like that. I closed my eyes, picturing my dress, our own reception, our own honey moon. Our own everything. I opened my eyes, and about fell onto the floor. I felt my heart stop, and Seth froze too. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

Kelsey's POV

Embry and I continued to slow dance along with everyone else on the dance floor. He whispered in my ear, his arms wrapping tighter around my waist. "You know...you're the most beautiful bride I have ever seen..."

I blushed and smiled back. "You're just saying that."

"Mn-nm," he grinned back. "I will only tell you the truth..."

I sighed happily and rested my head against his chest. I looked over at Izzie, her eyes closed and her own head against Seth's chest. I could tell she was imagining something, and I could tell she was happy.

I grinned and my arms wrapped tighter around Embry's neck. That's when I felt him stiffen. And that's when I smelled the newcomer. I opened my eyes and I saw Lindsey's eyes full of fear and shock.

Embry and I suddenly looked up as the new man stood a few feet from us. He had a tux on, and his hands were deep into his jacket pockets. Oh. My. God. I felt Embry tighten his grip on me as Sam walked casually behind him.

I heard him whisper, "Don't cause anything. If he wants to fight, then we'll take it elsewhere. Edward and Emmett are heading for the back in case if we need them."

Embry nodded. But I knew I wouldn't need them. I started to pull away from Embry, when he suddenly grasped my wrist. "Kelsey, what the hell are you doing?!"

I looked at him sternly, not wanting to do this, but I knew I had to. HE was telling me to. In my mind. God why did he have to be gifted. He hadn't moved from where he was standing, and luckily people hadn't really noticed his being there. I had to get rid of him. This was my night, and he was not ruining it for me. He's already messed up my life for the most part.

"I'll take care of this, Embry. I promise, he can't hurt me more than he's already did," I whispered. He wouldn't let go of my wrist as I tried to pull away again.

"Let me go too...just to be sure," he looked at me worriedly as Seth and Lindsey were whispering frantically. I could tell she realized that he was a vampire and who he was. And I could tell Seth wasn't happy that he was here either.

"Fine..just...let me do this my way, ok?" I whispered, intertwining my fingers with his. He nodded silently as we strode over to him. He hand't moved, and he hadn't taken his red eyes off of me.

I looked back at him as we stopped only a foot away from him. "What do you want, Jimmy?"


	24. A Hope Restored

**Hey everyone! :D Lucy for ya'll, I've had a snow day today (there's one planned for tomorrow), and that my sister has been pushing me and pushing me to write more and more. I hope ya'll are loving it!! :D Luv Ya'll Lots!!!**

Kelsey's POV

"What do you want, Jimmy?" I glared at him. How dare he come to my wedding. How dare he even show up again in my life!? What the hell did he want!?

He sighed and dug his hands deeper into his pockets. "You're looking good, Kels."

"Knock it off." I felt Embry tighten up and his hand clenched mine tighter. My free hand laid on his, rubbing it as if to say 'it's ok.' His hand unclenched slightly, and I felt his muscles relax a little.

"I'm only going to ask you again, Jimmy. What do you want?" I sighed slightly, giving him the look that says 'you better speak or you're dead.'

He looked from me to Embry, mumbling, "Oh...well..I um..." He rocked back and forth on his heels as if he was a teen in an awkward situation.

"You better start talking or there's a nice flammable pile of wood outside I would like to show you..." Embry almost growled.

"Well I do know how to take care of the usual vermin and pests..." Jimmy hissed back.

"Hey! Enough!" I clenched my teeth. This was NOT going to happen here.

Jimmy stepped closer to Embry, their faces inches apart. Jimmy was tall, but he was still three inches shorter than Embry, making him looking up at him. "Well how about we take this outside, Mutt?" he wouldn't take his red eyes off of Embry.

"Oh...that won't be necessary," Embry clenched his teeth, not taking his eyes off of Jimmy.

"HEY!" I hissed softly, the two of them looking at me. "We are going to take this outside, and we are going to talk it out. NO. Fighting," I eyed the both of them who both looked at me as if to ask, 'are you serious!?'

I looked over at Lindsey who had disappeared somewhere in the crowed. Thank god...I didn't want her getting caught up in all of this.

Once we had sneaked out the back, Embry had defiantly calmed down. Well, a little.

I sighed, leaning against Embry slightly. "Alright, Jimmy. What is it?" he was tap-dancing on my last nerve.

"I need your help," he murmured. I scoffed and looked out into space.

"Oh, you need my help? Well you didn't seem to need me when you left," I hissed. Luckily for my dignity, I couldn't cry. Or else I would.

"Look, Kels, I know I messed up. I messed up big time--"

"Oh god save it for someone who cares," I sneered, starting to turn away.

"Kelsey, I need your help. I do. I can't do this by myself," He was suddenly in front of me, gripping my shoulders. "I need you, Kelsey. I don't know what else to do!"

Embry snarled loudly, and pried him off of me. I stood there, not taking my eyes off of him. "What...do..you..want.?" I asked slowly, emphasizing each word as Embry started shaking.

"Taylor...she's...." he trailed off, looking down at the ground. I froze, not 'breathing', not blinking, not moving in the slightest way. Taylor.

Taylor used to be my best friend. She was all through high school, then we kinda grew apart in college because I left for California while she stayed home. When Jimmy cheated on me, it was for Taylor. My best. Friend. Let's just say we weren't even friends after that. And Embry had been told that story, so naturally, his hand tightened its grip on mine as I swallowed.

"I don't want anything to do with her. Or you. Just leave me alone, and get out of here, Jimmy," I growled and turned around quickly and starting to head for the barn again; picking up the hem of my dress with one hand.

"She's pregnant, Kels."

I clenched up, stopping mid-stride. This couldn't be happening. "What...?" I whispered, not turning around. I felt Embry clench up beside me.

"She's pregnant with my kid, Kels. And I don't know what else to do..." he trailed off.

I turned around quickly, not moving another step closer. My stomach was clenching and my fist was balled up. Embry clenched my other hand, trying to keep _me _at bay.

"She's still human...?" I clenched my teeth.

"Yes. I'm the only vampire she knows..." he trailed off, looking at me in a funny way.

"So what did you think _I_ could do?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Half of my body filled to the brim with anger, the other filled with grief. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of my disabilities, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't help but be jealous.

"Well...I know what's going to happen to her when the baby is born, and she knows too. And...well her and I were wondering if you could watch over her until the baby's born, then...become it's mom," he looked at me, his face blank.

Me...a mom...I wanted to scream YES and rush home with him. But the other part of me wanted to stay strong and refuse. Embry's hand suddenly fell limp in mine. He was thinking the same thing. I felt our bond tighten as we both felt the same emotions. But what could I do? Take Taylor home and help her? Then take her baby once she's dead? I knew I couldn't do that.

"Please, Kelsey. You know I can't take care of a baby," he pleaded. "I love Taylor, and I just want to make sure that the baby's ok. That it's well...in good hands."

I sighed, looking up into Embry's eyes. He looked back into mine, and I saw the same thing I felt in his eyes. Wonder and hope. We've wanted this to happen, but not in this exact form.

"Please, Kelsey..." he sounded as if he was begging now. If he had begged me to do anything about a year ago, I would have laughed and slammed the door in his face. I knew I couldn't do that now.

I looked at Embry again, who wrapped his arm around my waist and whispered into my sensitive ear, "It's your choice."

I sighed, looking down at the ground. I grasped Embry's hand tightly as I turned back towards Jimmy, who hadn't moved since Embry pried him off of my shoulders.

"I'll help," I whispered. I watched him as he beamed widely at me.

"Oh God! Thank you! God Thank you Kelsey!" he smiled and looked like he was about to explode.

"Mnhm..." I whispered, not looking at him. Embry's hand left mine as it wrapped around my waist. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't 'breathe', I couldn't move.

We were going to have a baby.


	25. You're in My Arms Now

**Hey Everyone! Nothing really much to say during this chapter. Sadly, it's not going to be very exciting, it's just setting things up for the next few events and chapters. Sorry :/. Luv Ya'll Lots!!!**

Lindsey's POV

The entire car ride back home from the wedding was just downright confusing. Apparently Kelsey and Embry had to take care of something. Can you say...what the hell?

Seth kept telling me that they were ok. There was something he wasn't telling me, and it was obvious. Kels and Em were supposed to ride home with us, then they were going to leave for their honeymoon. Now what were they doing!?

Seth's arm snaked around my waist and his free hand gripped mine. "It's ok, they're going to be fine," he whispered into my ear.

I looked at him as if to ask 'are you crazy?' I peeked over at Emily who was driving. Seth had left his truck at home, and so Emily let us take her car home. "Seth...something's obviously going on." I was already not happy with him when he pulled me away from the reception because Jimmy showed up. He took me over to Emily and we hung out somewhere...I think it was up in the rafters...

I watched the entire scene from upstairs. Kels had eventually walked over and started talking to Jimmy, probably to find out what the hell he wants. Embry obviously was NOT happy. I could have sworn I saw him shaking. I didn't even want to think about what would happen if he had phased.

"Yeah, I know. But don't worry about it. Ok? Kels and Embry have things under control. They'll be fine," he whispered. His voice didn't sound right, and he wouldn't even look at me. I felt something in our bond tighten. He was lying about something. And I knew it.

"Seth. What are you hiding from me?" I looked up at him, starting to get annoyed.

"I'm not hiding--" he started. I didn't let him finish. I scooted to the other side of the backseat. I knew this would kill him more than anything. Trying not to smirk, I folded my arms across my chest and moved as far to the other side as I could; my side hitting the other door. His arm obviously wasn't long enough and fell against the seat. He blinked and looked at me, clearly not liking being alone.

"Wah..?" He looks at me, his face full of astonishment.

I glanced at Emily in the front seat. She was smirking a little, looking at me through the review mirror. She winked at me, and I winked back. I folded one leg over the other and looked out the window into the darkness. I tried to watch Seth out of the corner of my eye, and I saw him rubbing his face with his hand. Ha ha ha ha ha! I knew it'd get to him. I was so proud of myself.

He scooted over next to me and tried to grab my hand. My arms tightened so he couldn't grab it, and he sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just..." he trailed off, looking at the floor of the car.

"Why can't you tell me, Seth?" I didn't look at him, just at my reflection on the window.

"Well..I just...alright. Fine."

I turned my head a bit and looked at him. I grinned a bit, and he instantly caught on.

"You sneaky little devil you," he chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, hugging me to him.

"Please tell me, Seth," I whined and rested my head on his shoulder, pleading him.

"Alright..you have to promise me you won't freak out," he raised his eyebrows at me. He's seen me freak out and lets just say he about fell off the couch. I think I'm the only thing in the world that scares him.

* * *

"Are you completely insane!?!?!?!?!" I stormed past Seth and Embry to Kelsey who was standing just outside the living room.

She didn't turn around. She didn't even move when I stomped up to her. "What the hell are you doing, Kelsey!?!?!" I was almost to the point where I was screaming. She still didn't flinch or look at me.

Kelsey continued to gaze blankly into the living room, not blinking or moving. Not that she needed to anyway...I pushed her shoulder, trying to get her attention. Naturally, she probably didn't feel a thing, and my hand hurt from her rock solid shoulder. I grit my teeth, agitated. She still hadn't even processed that I'm trying to get her attention. I followed her gaze, and about fell over.

There was a girl lying on the couch. Her stomach was sickly bloated, and Jimmy was hovering over her. He grasped her hand tightly as he was whispering something into her ear. She was crying, and her entire body was covered in blankets. I recognized the girl instantly and sighed heavily as Embry and Seth came up behind us. Seth's hand wrapped around my shoulders, and I swallowed. Taylor looked horrible; her skin was a sickly pale white, and she was so thin. I wanted to throw up just at the sight of her.

* * *

Kelsey's POV

Once we laid blankets on Tay, I stepped back a little. Jimmy had told me that once she was situated and well taken care of, he was going to leave. I wasn't too impressed with he choice and I disapproved of it instantly. But it was his life, and hell, it was his chick. Let him do what he want's.

I stood outside the doorway to the living room and watched from a distance. I stayed quiet and listened in on what he had to say.

"...Listen, Taylor...I'm sorry. I'm sorry this happened.."

I watched Tay lay her hand on the side of his face and shake her head. "...Don't be sorry...ok...?..."

He shook his head and rested his hand on top of hers. "...This is all my fault, Tay. This...this....thing..." his other hand laid on her bloated stomach.

She looked like she was about to smack him. "..Don't you dare call him a _thing, _Jimmy. He's our son. He's not a thing..."

"...we'll he's going to kill you, Taylor. He's going to take you away from me..." he snapped. She retracted her hand like she was electrocuted.

My eyes squeezed shut and I cowered behind the corner of the doorway when I heard him tell her.

"...I know that. But...I'm willing to die for him.." she whispered softly, closing her eyes and lying back against the pillows.

"...no...don't say that, Taylor. Don't say that..." he hissed. She suddenly flinched and yelped, grasping her stomach tightly. Jimmy tensed up, and Carlisle suddenly appeared on the other side of the couch, along with Bella.

"Are you ok?" he asked calmly, Bella rubbing the top of Tay's hand which was resting on top of her stomach. I knew Bells knew exactly what all this felt like. She knew how hard this was going to be for her.

Tay nodded and Jimmy rubbed the top of her stomach soothingly. Carlisle mention that 'he' was only kicking, and that if she feels something break or anything rupture to yell for him. When Carlisle and Bells left, I heard the front door open. Here comes the human.

"Are you completely insane!?!?!?!?!" I hear Lindsey stomping past everyone. I knew she was going to be pissed, and I didn't care. I didn't take my eyes off of Taylor and Jimmy as he bent his head down, taking her hand in his and kissing it softly.

"...I'm so sorry, Taylor...I'm so sorry..."

I watched as tears grew in Taylor's eyes. She sniffed and reached out for him with her free arm.

"What the hell are you doing, Kelsey!?!?!?!" Lindsey, you practically screamed in my sensitive ears. Knock it off. I continued to ignore her and I kept watching.

"....I love you...."

"....I love you too..." Taylor started crying as he kissed her forehead.

I heard Lindsey sigh as she saw what I was witnessing. I sensed Embry and Seth come up behind us, Embry's arm snaking around my waist.

Jimmy stood up, walking away from the couch sadly. He passed me, glancing into my eyes. "Thank you, Kelsey."

I nodded, knowing if I could, I would be crying too.

"And...please...take care of her. Both of them." His lower lip trembled, and before I could say anything, he was out the door and gone.


	26. The Greatest Honeymoon Ever

**Hey everyone!! Again, this one may not be oh-so-exciting, and I'm REALLY Sorry, but things just have to work up to big moments, right? Hey if ya'll love me, you'd go read my sister's version of this story. It's got me hooked, and I think she'd really love to hear some of your fantastic reviews!! :D Luv Ya'll Lots!!!**

Embry's POV

Some honeymoon.

We were planning to go down to the tropics, somewhere where Kels could be out in the sunlight and not worry about being seen. But, now with the baby on the way, lets just say Kelsey's as restless and fidgety as I've ever seen her. The girl won't sit down for more than five minutes!!!

I could tell that Taylor was grateful that Kelsey was doing this, but I could tell there was some pain still in her. Not from the baby by any means (not that the baby was taking it easy on her, Jesus I've never seen so hard of kicks). But from their past. Kelsey has obviously tried to forget the whole thing, and barely talks more than a sentence or two to Taylor at a time. She won't look at Taylor, and won't stop moving. Not that she was getting tired...she has unlimited strength and energy.

But I, on the other hand, was beat. The wedding had taken it's toll on me. Seth and Lindsey had gone upstairs to Kelsey's room to go to sleep. I knew Kels would be listening in every so often to make sure they were behaving. Hell, she even caught me snooping.

I had grabbed a recliner from the parlor room and dragged it into the living room where Taylor was situated. Kelsey would ocassionally sit on the floor right next to Taylor before getting up to get her some 'juice,' (really it was blood, but no one really wanted to tell Taylor the ugly truth) or get her another pillow and whatnot. If that was me, I'd fall over.

But I knew Kelsey wouldn't sit down. I knew she wouldn't rest. Even though she really couldn't, I knew she wouldn't try. Yeah, she took a few minutes to get out of her dress and undo her hair and wash off her makeup, but besides that, she's been busy with the surrogate.

Taylor yelped (for the fiftieth time tonight), and Kelsey was on her feet before I could look up. Taylor's hands were clasped around her bloated stomach, and her face was full of pain. Had to have been another kick. God was this kid strong or what? Yeah, I remember Renesmee, but I hadn't really watched the process. Kelsey was situating the pillows underneath Taylor's head and back. God what was she on? Mommy steroids?

"I'm fine, really," I heard Taylor whisper hoarsely.

Kels nodded and held up the cup with the 'juice' in it. I almost gagged, knowing Kels had probably sneaked a few sips every now and then to calm her nerves.

Taylor shook her head and laid back again, her hands remaining on her ballooned stomach. My stomach tied up in knots to see someone's stomach THAT big with a baby inside it, but, I guess that's just what happens. I mean, luckily, guys don't have to go through that stuff. Instead, we're stuck with the nagging and the whining and the 'I'm going to kill you for what you did to me' threats during labor. Guess I was spared.

Kelsey set the juice on the floor beside her and stood up. She was walking in my direction, but I knew she was probably going to get Carlisle to give Taylor some pain meds or something. That's when I decided to intervene. Kelsey walked right in front of me, and I reached out; grabbing her by her waist with my arms.

"Embry, I don't have time for this..." she started squirming, but there was no way I was going to let her go. I've had enough of this, and she was going to rest one way or another.

"No..you're not going anywhere," I mumbled back, looking over at Taylor who was nodding as if to say 'you keep her there, I'm fine.' That was all the encouragement I needed.

"Embry, seriously. Let me go," she squirmed again, but I pulled her onto my lap. She gruffed and struggled harder.

"No, Kelsey. You need a break," I gripped my arms tightly so I was absolutely positive she wasn't going anywhere. She would have to bite me (Which I knew she wouldn't) before I'd let go.

"Embry! LET GO!" She hissed, using every bit of strength I knew she had in her. But it still wasn't enough.

"Nope..." I laid back with her on my lap, struggling like a snake that was being held by its head.

"Embry this isn't funny! Let me go! Embry!!" she struggled and squirmed and kicked my shins with everything she had, but it still didn't do enough damage. I started to fall asleep when she suddenly went limp. I peeked one eye open to see her sitting actually STILL. This was progress!!

Neither her or I moved for what seemed like thirty minutes, but I knew it was probably only five. I looked over at Taylor who was sound asleep. I sighed, knowing she wouldn't go anywhere, I raised a hand and laid it on the side of her cold marble face. She sighed too and laid her hand on top of mine. She laid down on my chest and my arm which was still holding her to me snaked around her waist.

"I'm sorry I'm like this..." she whispered. I could tell there was stress in her voice, and a tinge of sadness. My free hand ran through her caramel hair softly.

"Don't be, it's ok," I whispered back, trying to support her.

"It's just...I don't want to mess this up. I _can't _mess this up," she murmured.

I rubbed her stomach softly (her favorite place), and pressed my face into her hair. Being so close made my nose burn just a little, but some of her human smell lingered on her.

"This is probably my last chance..." she trailed off, burying her face against my collarbone. I kissed her forehead softly, rubbing her stomach still.

"I know, babe. Everything will be ok," I whispered, my eyelids getting heavy.

"Goodnight Mr. Call..." she whispered, kissing my cheek softly.

I was already partially asleep, and I wasn't so sure that all the words got out of my mouth when I whispered back, "...Goodnight Mrs. Call...."


	27. The Stranger Known as My Sister

**Hey everyone. Sorry it's kinda been a while, I've been busy and I haven't had a whole lot of inspiration lately, so I've had major writers' block. But don't worry, I don't let you guys down, and I finally got some great inspiration! I hope I don't disappoint any of you! Luv Ya'll Lots!!!**

Lindsey's POV

I sat across the room on the couch, munching on a bowl of cereal that Kels had made for me. Seth was sitting next to me, watching ESPN with Embry while Kelsey tended to Taylor. That's all she did nowadays.

I swallowed the bite of Frosted Flakes and continued to watch my sister. She hadn't said a word to me since the wedding. Which, may I add was four days ago. Did I do something wrong? Had I said something? Was I in the way?

Kelsey stood up with the mug of 'juice' (which I knew was blood and almost made me barf) and walked gracefully towards the kitchen. Gritting my teeth determinedly, I followed. I didn't try to be quiet because I knew she could hear me anyway. What was the point?

Kels had her back to me as she washed out the cup in the sink. "Is there something you need?" She murmured, not turning around.

"Hi to you too.." I muttered as I leaned on the kitchen table just across the room from her; my eyes glaring holes into her back.

"What is it? What's troubling you?" She asked, still not even looking at me. This was seriously about to get worse...

"You," I answered simply, taking another bite of my cereal.

"Me?" She asked calmly. Not in her usual worried voice. Where is Kelsey? This vampire isn't her. She's changed, too much. The real Kelsey would be worried. The real Kelsey would have made me chocolate chip pancakes this morning. The real Kelsey would have talked to me or at least smiled at me for the past four days. This...thing...was not Kelsey.

"Yes, you. You're really pissing me off," I clenched my teeth again, gripping the spoon tightly in my fist.

"Why would you say that?"

That did it. I was sick of this...thing..this creature. I wanted my sister back, and I wasn't going anywhere until I got her. I threw the spoon against the table, making a loud sound like metal hitting rock as it ricocheted off and hit the floor with a plunk. "God dammit Kelsey! What the hell has happened to you!?"

She still didn't turn around to look at me. She didn't even stop doing the dishes. "What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about!?!? You're not Kelsey anymore! You've changed into this...this..." I couldn't even finish the sentence. What was she? She wasn't my sister, she wasn't my friend. She wasn't anyone I have ever known, that's for sure.

"And what do you want me to do?" She asked coolly, her arms leaning against the edge of the sink.

"How about you actually be my sister for once, instead of this frozen, boring, zombie!" I yelled, and I heard chairs being pushed back in the living room. "Seth, don't you dare!" I screamed, raising a hand in his direction as I glared directly at Kelsey's ponytail.

"I am Kelsey, I haven't changed," She whispered so I could hear.

"Bull shit. You're not even close. You're not Kelsey. You're...You're just a..." I, again, couldn't finish my sentence I was so disgusted by her. "You're even _using_ Taylor for something you want! She's going to die, and you don't care! You just want the kid!"

Well...That pissed her off.

She slammed her hand against the counter top, making a loud 'bam' noise. "I do care..." I could tell she was gritting her teeth too.

"Whatever! You can hide behind the lies! We all know you don't care! You're selfish! You're a selfish! Lying--!" I was interrupted by the sound of glass slamming against the wall. I ducked in reaction and looked up to see Kelsey glaring at me, her eyes a soft tint of pink and her fists balled up.

"You better not go there.."She warned, a soft growl rising from her throat.

"Well at least I'm not a selfish, lying, cold, un-able-to-get-pregnant LEECH!" I screamed, glaring right into her eyes. That struck home.

Before I knew what was happening, I had slammed into the floor. I looked up dazed, and Kelsey had pinned me to the floor, her cold hands holding my wrists to the ground as she snarled loudly. Embry and Seth ran into the room and tried to pull her off of me.

"Kelsey! What the hell are you doing!?!" Embry grabbed her around the waist as she snapped her teeth at me.

"NO! She deserves this! She deserves to know what it feels like!!!!!" She snarled and hissed as she snapped at me again. Her eyes had turned a darker pink.

Seth joined Embry, pulling at Kelsey's shoulders. "Kelsey! Get off of her!"

She snarled again, and stood up, making the two boys stumble backwards. "Get out of here, Lindsey," she murmured, and in a flash she was gone. We heard a door slam upstairs, and that was it for me. She wants me gone? I'll go. Gladly.

I got up on my own as the boys looked at each other. I stormed past them towards the back door and slid it open in one tug.

"Whoa! Get back here!" Seth suddenly had hold of my arm and was trying to pull me back.

"Seth, let me go. Let me go! I don't want to be here anymore! Just let me go!" I ripped his hand off my forearm and ran towards the woods. At this point I didn't care where I was going, just as long as it was away from Kelsey and Taylor and the Cullen's.

I heard Seth yell my name and I looked back to see Embry with his hand on Seth's shoulder. He was probably telling him crap like 'oh, she'll be fine, just let her cool down,' and other stuff.

I kept walking, not caring how far away I was, not caring if I was in Canada by now. I just wanted to be away. It started getting dark within an hour of my...tantrum. Too bad I didn't know what I was getting myself into.


	28. Set In Motion

**Hey peeps! I hope ya'll liked that little 'fight' scene/thingy! Luv Ya'll Lots!!!**

Seth's POV

8:00...Ok..it wasn't that late. She's only been gone for what? Five hours? She'll be back in a little bit...

8:01...God where is she?! I shouldn't have let her go! God I'm such an idiot!!

8:02...I can't take this anymore!!!! Either she comes home or I go out there looking for her!

8:03...THAT'S IT!!!!!!

I couldn't handle this tension anymore. Lindsey had been gone for about five hours, and she still hasn't come home yet. I slammed my fist against the kitchen table and stood up with a jolt. "I'm not standing around waiting for something to happen. I'm going to look for her."

Alice, Rose, Bella, Jasper, Emmett and Edward all looked up at me. Embry was leaning against the doorway from the living room as he watched me, unmoving.

"Seth that's crazy. Have you seen it outside, Man?" Emmett motioned towards the window where we could see nothing but white outside. It had started snowing just half an hour after Izzie left, and just recently the wind had gotten more brutal than I've ever seen. This white-out had turned Forks into a snow globe.

"Well you saw what she was wearing! All she was in was jeans and a stinking sweatshirt!!" I clenched my hands. God she must be a human popsicle by now.

"Seth, don't worry, ok? Everything will be fine. We don't want to go to drastic measures--" Bella walked over in my direction, but I cut her short into a half-sentence.

"Oh so Lindsey doesn't matter now? We're all indestructible, and when Lindsey, my imprint, my HUMAN, is in trouble that COULD kill her, we just shrug it aside because we don't feel like 'going to drastic measures'!?!?!?!" I screamed, my arms shaking. How could they think like this!?! How could they be like this?! And I thought they actually cared...

"Seth's right...." We heard a soft voice murmur from the doorway. I looked over thinking it was Embry, but it wasn't.

Kelsey stood beside Embry, her emotionless face and her golden eyes locked on me. She was much better after she had some of the blood they were feeding Taylor, but since the incident she wouldn't speak or show any emotion to anyone. Not even Embry.

"He's right," she added before anyone could say anything.

I gritted my teeth and sighed softly, watching her. The leech that almost killed my imprint. The leech that I had referred to as my sister. And now she all of a sudden was agreeing with me? What kind of joke was she playing.

Edward glared at me, and his lip curled. I had forgotten about the mind thing...

"Well what do you think we should do?" Rose stepped forward, her hand on Emmett's shoulder.

I looked over at Embry who was leaning against the door frame. He felt the second worst of us because he's the one who told me not to go after her.

"We should split up in groups of two. Spread out, but keep in range where we can hear each other. It'll be harder because of the storm, but it's possible. We'll have Esme and Renesmee stay behind in case if she comes back and to watch over Taylor," Kelsey answered coolly.

"But she could be miles from here by now. Plus it will be hard to see her in the snow if..." Emmett trailed off, knowing we all knew what he meant. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of Izzie; purple and frozen and...dead. Rose smacked Emmett on the back of the head and he turned around, giving her a 'wth?' look.

"We're faster than her. And we have better senses. We'll be able to pick her up if she's even half a mile away from us," Kelsey confirmed. Everyone in the room nodded. "Alice, you still haven't seen anything?"

Alice frowned, shaking her head as Jasper wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Kelsey and I both looked down. I was hoping that she would be able to see Lindsey coming home or her being ok. But her seeing nothing just made it worse.

"Let's split up, we'll cover more distance that way. Yell or find others if anyone finds her," I added as everyone began to mobilize. Embry and I were assigned together, and we headed strait for the door. As everyone joined us outside and assigned us directions, I couldn't help but pray. _Please, please let her be alright. Please be ok, Lindsey. I'm coming. _

_

* * *

_Lindsey's POV

I wrapped my shivering arms around myself as I trudged against the wind. Why was I out here again? Large gusts of snow and ice stung my face and eyes; my hair blowing and flapping against my icy skin. I had pulled the sleeves of my hoodie over my hands, but I still couldn't feel my fingers. I had lifted my hood up to cover my ears, but it continuously fell back down.

The last thing I remember seeing before the white winds blew in was that I was still in the forest. You would think I would have hit a mountain or a river or something by now. But from the steady flatness of the ground, I hadn't yet. I continuously stumbled as I walked over sticks and roots and bushes that tried to make me fall on my face. I had thought about going back, but I knew I was so lost that I didn't even know which way I came if I turned around. The cold winds cut right through me, my body shaking and making my teeth rattle. The snow pounded on me as I kept walking. I had to find someone. I needed help.

My lungs were so cold that it hurt to breathe. My stomach and torso was so cold that not even the fabric of the hoodie or t-shirt underneath helped. I couldn't feel my toes in my converse. Where was I? Was I a goner? Was I never going to be able to see Seth again? Another hard knife of wind cut through me and I whimpered. God it had to be about zero degrees! It was hopeless. Before I knew what happened, I felt myself falling forward. I fell face first into the snow, and large waves of pain shot through my leg, making my toes and fingers tingle as if I was being pricked with needles.

I turned over onto my side and tried to get up. I screamed, pain shooting like a knife in my ankle and I fell back down. I was so tired, so cold, in so much pain. Stupid roots! I couldn't get up, so I rolled over onto my side, curing up into the fetish position. One of my hands felt down to my ankle, and I screamed with my fingertip touched it. Great. My ankle was broken, and I was stranded in an ice storm.

Well, I guess this isn't such a bad way to die.


	29. Oh My God

**Hey Peoples!! :D I got LOADS of reviews today, and ya'll made me the happiest person EVER! Sooooo...since ya'll are loving it just as much as I'm loving you all, I'm gonna put the next chapter up............NOW! ;D Luv Ya'll Lots!!!**

Seth's POV

_Seth! Dude! It's been six hours! We have to go back and see if we can pick it up tomorrow!! _Embry's weary voice complained in my head.

_Not a chance_ I thought back as I sniffed the log in front of me, hoping that she stumbled this way and left her scent somewhere.

_Seth, did you ever think that maybe she just went to Claire's or something? _

_She didn't. I already called._ I darted over the frozen ground to the next tree, sniffing the chilly air as well. It had to have been about two in the morning. We had left the Cullen's place at 8:30, and still no sign or smell of Lindsey.

_Well maybe somebody else found her,_ he mumbled. I could hear the annoyance in his voice, and I grit my teeth to restrain from saying something that I didn't mean. I was tired, he was tired, both of us were being pulled through our imprint bonds, mine being the worst of the two, and we were both stressed.

_Edward said he'd get a hold of us if anyone found her. And last time I checked, he wasn't talking to me_ I replied simply, following the direction that we were assigned. Embry whimpered and sat down on a snowbank.

_Look, I'm not giving up, Embry. She's my imprint for god's sake. You'd do the same if it were Kels_, I said as I turned around to look at him. He nodded and murmured back.

_Yeah, I know. I'm just tired and--_

I stopped him before he could finish. _Wait a second!_ I flashed around, my nose to the ground. Oh my god.

* * *

Lindsey's POV

"Seth..? Kelsey...? Embry..? Where is everybody?" I walked into the living room where Taylor normally is. Nobody's there. "Hello?!" I yell, knowing they'd defiantly hear me if I yelled. But still no reply.

"Seth!? Seth where are you!?" I screamed, walking up the stairs. "Hello!?!?!" I was starting to get even more worried now. Then I heard something. Something like a moan or a groan in pain.

"Seth...? Is that you..?" I peek into Kelsey's room hoping to find him there. Well, I did.

Seth was lying on the floor, note crumpled in his hand, and a bottle of pills on the floor next to him. "Seth!?!?!?!" I screamed, flying as fast as I could down to eye level with him and grasping the sides of his face in my hands. "Seth!! Seth! Seth no! No don't do this to me!" I started crying and I heard the front door open.

"Seth? Dude, where are you!?"

"Embry!! Help!!!!" I screamed as I began to sob. "Oh no..no no no no no.."

I heard footsteps up the stairs and the door swung open. "Embry!" I got up and slammed into him, wrapping my shaking arms around him as I sobbed. But he didn't even recognize me. He stumbled forward as if I didn't exist or touch him and slumped down onto his knees next to Seth's dead body. "Seth..Seth..what are you doing man!?" I heard his voice crack as if he was about to cry.

Suddenly Edward, Alice, Emmett and Jasper all walked in. "Embry we-- Oh my god," Alice was stunned.

"Alice!!" I cried, trying to hug her as I did Embry. She stood there, not looking at me, nobody looked at me. Then the scariest thing happened. She walked right through me. "Alice!?!?!?!?!?!" I screamed, choking on my tears.

"Why Embry? He had to have a reason," Edward murmured, troubled.

Embry, with shaky hands as small tears rolled down his cheeks, held up the note that he had read from Seth's hand. "He did because Lindsey died. He wanted to be with her."

I felt faint. I wasn't dead!! Were they stupid!?! I was right here!!

Everyone in the room sighed heavily, and I could tell they were all sad. Carlisle walked into the room grimly, obviously hearing what had happened. "Emmett, will you help me with her body, please?"

Emmett nodded, and wiping away some of my tears I followed the two downstairs. I looked on the kitchen table and about fainted on the spot. There I was, my fingers dark blue, my face whiter than theirs, ice bits in my hair and scratches all over my hands and face. I WAS dead!! "NO! I can't be! NOOOOOO!" I screamed falling to my knees. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my ankle and I screamed, doubling over onto my side in a fetish position.

My eyes jolted open to see the white snow blowing all around me. More wind slammed against my shivering body as I laid there, gripping my broken ankle. I whimpered, holding myself closer to me as I tried to get warmer. Like it was any use. I was a goner. I had a feeling that my nightmare would probably be a reality any time soon.

"LLLIIIINNNNDDDSSSEEEEEYYYYYY!!"

What the hell? Look pal, I'm about to die and I don't exactly want to hear--

"LLLLIIINNNDDSSEEEEYYYYYY!!!!"

Oh my god.


	30. Lots of Red

**Hey People!! We actually got to chapter 30!! YAY!! ;D Luv Ya'll Lots!!!**

Seth's POV

_Oh my god._ I thought, and Embry stood up.

_What...what is-- Shit!_

_LLLIIINNNDDSSSEEEYYY!! _ I screamed in my mind, wasting no time to phase back and slip my pants on. "LLLLIIINNNDDSSEEYYYY!!" I screamed, falling and stumbling a little as I ran over the snow and ice as fast as I could. "LIINNNDDSSSEEEYYYYY!!!"

Her eyes weren't open! Lindsey! NO! She was as white as the snow, flakes of ice in her hair, scratches all over her face, and was half buried in the snow. No. Not my baby.

"Lindsey! Baby! No wake up!" I slid on the snow onto my knees and cradled her in my lap, pressing her freezing cold body against mine as I brushed off the snow. "Lindsey! Wake up!"

_I'll get the Cullen's! _Embry took off the way we came at full speed.

Oh god, Iz don't leave me. Please don't let me be too late. I shook her again, placing my warm hand on the side of her white face. "Izzie? Izzie, can you hear me, Love?"

I leaned over to hear mouth to hear if she was breathing. I heard the very faint and labored noise of air passing through her lips, and I sighed with relief. Now if only she would wake up...

"Izzie, It's me, Seth, Wake up baby, please wake up.." I held her tighter in my arms, protecting her from the wind that blew all around us. I lifted her legs up onto me, and she jolted.

"Mmmmmm!!!!" She whined as if she was in pain. Well at least she responded to something.

"Izzie? Can you hear me baby? Are you ok?"

"S.....s...e..thh......Mm...m.y.....a...an...k....lle......." She stuttered, not being able to talk well as shivers erupted through her body. I pushed away her jeans on her foot and tensed. Her entire ankle was swollen and a sick purple bruise covered it. It was broken. Shit.

"It's going to be ok, Iz. You're going to be ok, I promise," I leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Hold on, I'm going to get you out of here," I cradled her and stood up, holding her back in one arm and my other knee held her under her knees. Skillfully I adjusted her and pulled her hoodie over the side of her face that was still exposed. I pressed her body close to my bare chest and looked down at her. "You're going to be ok, Izzie. I promise." And with that, I took off running.

* * *

I kicked the door open and walked into the warm house; The Cullen's and Embry waiting to help as soon as I got in.

I pushed my way past several of the Cullen's and stopped in front of Carlisle, Izzie's body limp in my arms. "Where do you want her?" I asked quickly, not wanting to waste any time.

Kelsey stepped forward before Carlisle could speak. "Put her up in my room."

I nodded without giving it a second thought and sprinted up the stairs, Carlisle, Edward and Kelsey all trailing behind me. Kelsey shot ahead and opened the door for me and I squeezed my way in, making sure I didn't hit Lindsey's head or foot.

"Her ankle's broken, I know that much," I looked over at Carlisle as Kelsey pulled back the comforter and sheets of her bed. Carlisle nodded and looked at Edward.

"Go and get my kit from the study."

Edward nodded and darted out of the room. I laid Izzie down on the mattress and Kelsey covered her up quickly, removing the hood from her face as she pulled back several stands of her frozen hair. "Oh Izzie..." I heard her murmur.

I stepped back up just a bit and looked at my imprint; her eyes rimmed with a shade of purple, her cheeks and face flushed of any signs of color, her lips practically blue, and her entire body shaking and shivering.

Edward returned with Carlisle's kit, and he wasted no time on examining Izzie's shivering body. He started out by taking her temperature, then moved to listening to her heart. When I was running, I heard her heaving and laboring to breathe. It made me wince and my heart practically squeezed dry.

"Hypothermia. She has hypothermia," Carlisle concluded, standing up and digging into his bag again.

"How bad?" Kelsey and I asked in sync.

"It's not so serious it will kill her, but bad enough that if not treated will lead to further damage. Seth...or Kelsey...get her out of those clothes. She needs to be warmer, fast, and those blankets won't do a thing," Carlisle motioned for Edward to leave with him, and they stepped outside.

Kelsey and I exchanged glances. Well, this wasn't awkward. "Umm...Why don't you--?" Kelsey started, heading for the door.

"Me-- what?!" I stared at her wide-eyed. Was she insane!?

Before I could say anything else, the door was suddenly shut, and I was left alone with my imprint. Great. Just what I needed.

* * *

Embry's POV

I walked upstairs and saw everyone standing outside the door. What the hell...? "Kelsey, what's going on here?" I looked at everyone then at the closed door.

Kelsey came up and I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Seth has to strip her down to her underwear so he can warm her up," she chuckled.

I laughed. "Seriously, what's going on?"

She raised her eyebrows as if to say 'I'm not kidding.' Oh Jesus. This was going to be very interesting.

I chuckled and so did she. She pulled away and knocked on the door. I heard Seth muffle something and we all filed in. Well this was an interesting sight.

Seth had pulled the covers all the way up to Izzie's neck, every inch of her body covered. Oh jeez Seth.

"Seth..Um..didn't you hear Carlisle...?" Kelsey giggled.

Seth's eyebrows burrowed in confusion. Oh God Seth. Seriously? I knew you were stupid but this is ridiculous.

Well, I eventually told him through his head, and lets just say that his entire face got pitch red.

* * *

Seth's POV

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I mean, I was willing to, because it was Lindsey, and she needed me. But in front of everyone...this way...I was truly insane.

I sighed and slipped off my tennis shoes as Carlisle pulled out an IV for her. He slipped it into her arm and her eyes fluttered at the prick. I scooted her over and slid next to her under the covers. Embry let out a whistle and Kelsey slapped him hard and loud on the arm. I was so going to kill him after this. I encircled my arms around her entire body, watching out for her iv tube. God she was freezing and I jumped.

"God..." I murmured. More shivers erupted from her, and I gripped her tighter. I pressed her face and stomach against my torso tightly, praying that she would be warm soon.

After about twenty minutes of me holding Iz, and everyone monitoring and pulling up chairs and waiting, I felt Izzie stirring underneath me.

"Iz...?" I looked down, noticing that the darkness under her eyes had began to fade, and her shivers had died down a bit.

Her eyelids fluttered, and I heard her sigh softly as her hands slid under her head, propping it against my chest.

"Izzie..? Can you hear me...?" I asked again, praying for a response.

"Mmmn..."She muttered something that I couldn't understand.

"Lindsey?"

Her eyes fluttered again, and then opened partially. "S....Seth......?" She whispered, obviously having to try hard to speak.

"Izzie! Oh thank god!" I hugged her tightly, and she started gasping and squirming.

"S..! Le..t...g..g..go!..Too...t..ti..ght.!!" She coughed and heaved as I let her go.

"Oh crap! Iz I'm sorry, are you ok?" I was frantic as she looked around.

"W..where.....I..?" She asked, dazed and confused.

"You're home, Izzie. You're going to be ok," I whispered, hugging her body close to my chest. I was so busy thinking and caring that she was actually speaking and moving to think about how she was only in her bra and underwear.

* * *

Embry's POV

As things began to get better upstairs, I walked slowly downstairs to the living room, heading for the kitchen. There was a soft voice as I neared the doorway.

"Embry......."

I turned around, not recognizing who it was.

Taylor was looking at me, her hands grasping her stomach and her face still colorless and thin.

"Yeah?"

"Will you come here..?" she asked, brushing some of the lose strands out of her face.

"Sure," I nodded and walked over, sitting on the recliner that was right next to the couch she was lying on. "What's up?" I asked, sitting on the edge of it, my hands holding themselves in my lap.

"I...I want Kelsey to know something.."she began, and I watched as a flash of pain flew across her face.

"Well do you want me to go get her she's--" I started to stand up, but she stopped me.

"No..I..I can't tell her this. She won't..listen to me. Not after what I did..."

I sat back down, my eyebrows burrowing in confusion. "What do you mean...?"

"What I did...falling in love with Jimmy...It was...I feel horrible...and there's nothing I can do now...If I could only go back, and redo everything. I would. Losing her friendship for him wasn't worth it. And I want her to know, that I'm sorry..and that I wish I wasn't stupid enough to do it..." I watched as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Taylor, she forgives you, she understands you're sorry, you're not stupid. You fell in love with him, and her and...Jimmy..weren't meant to be. It's nothing to be upset about," I comforted her, brushing away some of her tears.

She sighed and ran her hands over her bloated stomach. "You know, I had to convince Jimmy to come here. He didn't want to see her again because of what happened to both them and me and her. But....I knew-- I just knew that she would take care of it for me...Jimmy was never the father type. His dad left him at age three, and I knew he wouldn't be able to watch over the child. But..I knew she could...and when I met you, I knew you would be able to too..." she trailed off, grinning slightly.

"Embry...Will you, when the time is right, tell Kelsey that I'm sorr--" She paused, her face stiffening, and her eyes growing wide as she stared down.

"Taylor...?" I watched and sat up, starting to get concerned.

"I...the baby..it's..." She spat out and coughed, blood splattering out of her mouth and onto the carpet. "Get..K..Kels..." She coughed up more blood.

I stood up, yelling for her. "KELSEY! KELSEY! GET DOWN HERE!!!!"

I turned back to look at Taylor, who had sat up, looking at me. She gripped her stomach tightly, and in a split second, she puked up loads and loads of blood.

Oh perfect.


	31. If Only She Could Control Herself

**Hey everyone! Sorry to leave you on such a cliff-hanger ;) Hope Ya'll are loving the**** story s****o far! And here's a big THANK YOU to everyone who has been reading and following the story from day one. I also want to thank all of you who have been reviewing and keeping me info-ed on your guys' feelings about the story! Luv Ya'll Lots!!! :D **

Kelsey's POV

I sat on a rocking chair a few feet away from Izzie and Seth. I hadn't left for the past half hour, and I was starting to wonder where my wolfy man had escaped off to...

I laid back against the back of the rocker and knew that if I was still human that I would probably be asleep by now. Seth and Iz was; Izzie snuggled up against Seth's chest and him cradeling her as before. What saps.

I looked around again thinking to myself _where in the world did Embry get off to...? _

I suddenly heard coughing downstairs. Coughing....?

"KELSEY! KELSEY!!!!!!" I heard my name being called. Screamed is more like it. I stood up as I heard another gag and the sound of puking from downstairs. I looked at Izzie and Seth who were sound asleep, and wasted no time in sprinting down the stairs. If Izzie was there, she'd probably see me flash from the doorway to the bottom of the stairs where I froze up solid; Taylor was puking up blood. I felt my throat begin to burn. When was the last time I had blood?!? Shit, I hadn't hunted since yesterday, and it was only a rabbit!! I froze up solid, my throat burning and a growl beginning to rise from my throat as I eyed the blood pouring from her mouth.

"Kelsey! Something's wrong with Taylor!" Embry screamed at me, panicking.

* * *

Embry's POV

I hovered over Taylor who had doubled over as she hurled. I looked up again, getting ready to yell for Kelsey again, but there she stood; frozen and her eyes a little darker than usual. Crap.

"Carlisle!!" I screamed, starting to get into panic mode. I've never been a doctor, hell I've even needed Kelsey's help to put on a freaking band-aid!! How was I supposed to take care of this!?!

Before I could look up again, someone had moved me out of the way. I watched as Carlisle and Edward held Taylor up as she coughed again and blood spluttered everywhere. They laid her onto her side as she continued to cough and gag. She suddenly screamed loudly and gripped her stomach, gasping and gagging through her blood.

I looked over at Kelsey who still stood in the doorway; frozen like a rock.

Carlisle and Edward knew what they were doing, so I just stood out of the way. Taylor let out another bloodcurling scream and more blood poured from her mouth as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She was probably choking to death in her own blood. And that's when I heard her.

Kelsey's eyes had turned full black, and I've only seen her like that once before; hunting. She had haunched over a bit, her upper lip curled. Crap. She snarled loudly and Carlisle hissed over his shoulder. "You need to control her! Get her out of here!"

Before I knew what I had done, Kelsey lunged forward, but not fast enough. I leaped up and slammed hard into Kelsey, knocking us both into the stairs. I could have sworn I felt a dent underneath us. Kelsey snarled and squirmed in my arms and I held on with every strength I had.

"Seth!!!!" I hollared, feeling Kelsey try to pry my arms off. "SETH!" He better get his lazy--

"What the-- Embry!?!" Seth looked at me from the top of the stairs, only his jean shorts on, with the oh-so-familiar "wth?" expression on his face. There really was no words to explain this.

"Take Kelsey out of here!!! I screamed, trying to stand up as I heard the sound of something like metal ripping apart. Seth and I flinched at the noise as I handed my struggling imprint to him. He lached on to her and started dragging her towards the door.

Breathing hard (god that girl is a tough one), I watched Seth drag her out the door and slam it behind her as another snarl escaped her lips; her eyes fully black. Then, the strangest noise came from behind me.

I could have sworn I was dreaming. I could have sworn all of this was a dream. But when I turned around and eyed the small red thing in Carlisle's arms, I felt my heart skip a beat.

Not feeling my legs, I walked slowly over to Carlisle who had picked up a towel and rapped it around the tiny infant. The little one was screaming it's tiny head off. That was my kid. My son or daughter. _Our_ child. I couldn't feel my arms or legs as Edward motioned for me to get my ass over there. I was a father.

"It's a girl, Embry," Edward muttered as he held up the baby girl to me.

Blinking rapidly, I held out my arms and Edward placed the weightless, tiny, fragile, little infant into my arms. God I could probably crush this thing if I wasn't careful!

Almost as soon as she was laid in my arms, she stopped crying. She feel silent and I just about fell backwards. Edward eyed me as he heard the thought. "Just kidding, Ed," I muttered, looking sheepishly at him as he worked over Taylor with Carlisle.

She was so small. She had bright green eyes, like Taylor. She had blonde hair, but I just had the feeling that it would turn brown. At least that's what Kelsey said happened to her. But Taylor was a blonde, while Jimmy was brunette, so who knows. All I knew was that I was holding my tiny daughter in my arms; my fragile, half human-half vampire daughter.

"Embry, let me see her."


	32. Is it too Late to Apologize?

**Luv Ya'll Lots!!!**

Kelsey's POV

All the blood.

The scent slammed into me like Emmett when we wrestled. My nose was filled with the sweet smell and my throat began to burn. OHHMYGOD.

Taylor heaved and coughed up more blood and Embry looked at me. I felt myself beginning to lean over to spring. I couldn't help it. I couldn't seen anything besides the blood. Oh god all that blood.

Carlisle burst into the room, and I felt myself losing it. Edward followed close behind him as they tended to Taylor. I couldn't care anymore, I couldn't think. There was too much blood, and I didn't have enough control. Embry looked up at me as I let out a loud snarl; my upper lip curling and my teeth bared.

Embry stared at me wide-eyed and Carlisle hissed something at him.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I lunged forward, wanting it. To devour all of that delicious-- **WHAM**!

I felt myself flying backwards and slamming into the stairs, feeling the wood dent beneath me. I looked up to see Embry pinning me to his chest. God dammit Embry!

I snarled and squirmed, trying to get free. I wanted it! I wanted it so bad I would kill for it!

"SETH!!!! SETH!!" I heard him screaming above me. No. I was getting what I wanted. Give. It. To. ME! I snarled again, grabbing his forearm and starting to pry him off of me.

Before I could rip it off, Embry passed me to Seth who locked me once again.

"Take her out of here!" Embry commanded.

NO! I hissed and growled at the two of them, wriggling and squirming to get free as Seth dragged me out the door. I snarled loudly as Seth slammed the front door shut. THAT WAS IT! I couldn't do this anymore! I was getting back in there one way or another! I stood perfectly still, focusing, then let my hands fall to my sides, palms facing towards Seth.

He paused, looking at me curiously. "Kelsey...?" He whispered, I heard his pulse beating loudly and I let him have it. He flew backwards on to the ground, just enough time for me to escape. I ran strait for the door, then suddenly froze up. I felt my eyes go normal and my throat stopped it's burning. Like water putting out a fire I was suddenly aware of what was going on.

The little baby's cries seemed to scream my name.

My little baby.

I opened the door silently and flashed to the doorway of the living room. Embry stood with his back to me, the baby silent. I could hear it's tiny heart beating, I could hear Embry's breathing stop. She was beautiful.

"Embry, let me see her," I whispered.

Embry turned around quickly in shock, and Edward looked up warningly as Carlisle worked over Taylor's limp body.

"Kelsey, maybe you should wait a little while," Embry warned, holding the baby as if he was protecting her from me.

"Embry, I'm fine now, I promise, I won't hurt her," I stepped closer and he backed up a step.

"What if you're not?" he swallowed and looked from me to the baby.

"Well I am and--" I started, but was interrupted.

"K..ke..kels...?" I heard a raspy voice call my name. Taylor's eyes were halfway open, Carlisle was pumping her heart to keep her alive. I walked calmly over to her and got down on my knee at eye level with her.

"Yes?" I knew this was going to happen. And she did too. Taylor was going to die, and I was going to take her child. It didn't hit me until then that I was being selfish. Seeing her like this, blood covered and on her deathbed, my stomach and what was left of my heart crumpled.

"I..j...j..jus..t...ted.......te..ll...y..you...." She whispered, her breathing heavily labored and her weak lungs making her gasp for breath as Carlisle continued to pump her heart.

"What is it?" I asked, resting my hand on the couch.

"I....I..I'm.....s...so..rr..yy..."

I felt every feeling in my body leave me as the words slammed into my brain. If my heart was still beating, it would have stopped. If I had been breathing, I would have suffocated. I reached for her hand and held it in mine, like we did in high school when something bad was happening.

I knew if I was able to, I'd be crying. But I didn't even feel that funny lump in the throat that you get when you start to cry. I felt emotionless.

But Taylor didn't. Not even on her death bed. A small tear trickled out from her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"I...I...l..l..love...y.....you..k....s..." She rasped, a saying that struck me home. We would say that all the time in high school; whether it was texting, or passing notes, or even in conversation.

I swallowed hard and gripped her hand tighter. "I love you too, Tay," I chocked, not being able to speak clearly. I hadn't called her by the nickname I made up for her in sixth grade for years.

She smiled weakly, and Carlisle sat up, moving his hands from her chest. Clenching my teeth tightly, I watched as the smile on her lips stayed put and I heard her exhale softly as her eyes rolled back into her head.

Tay was gone.

* * *

Seth's POV

I stood at the foot of the stairs, watching the scene in front of me; Kelsey and Embry had their child now, but Taylor was dead. I knew Kelsey probably wanted to save her, but she also wanted the baby.

I trudged tiredly up the stairs, knowing that everything was ok now. I opened the bedroom door to find Lindsey, my little angel, asleep. I smiled to myself as I shut the door as quietly as I could behind me and walked over to the bed. Lindsey had rolled over onto her side so she was facing me as I sat down next to her.

She was doing so much better; the color returning to her lips, eye lids and skin. But I knew she was still weak since Carlisle insisted that she kept the IV in for a while longer.

I pulled the covers back over her and pushed some of the lose strands of her gorgeous brown hair behind her ear. She stirred softly and her eyes fluttered open.

"Wha..what's going on?" She rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked at me as she snuggled against my bare chest.

"Nothing, Tay had the baby, I'm surprised you slept through it--"

There was suddenly a loud buzzing noise, and I looked over on Kelsey's dresser to see Izzie's phone buzzing. She groaned slightly and I chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. I got up and grabbed it, walking casually back and handing it to her as I sat back down. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she flipped it open and read the text.

At first she was smiling, but then worry flew across her face, shock soon following.

"Baby...? Are you alright?" I looked down at her, hugging her closer to my chest. I knew it was wrong to snoop and read the text, but it was so hard to restrain myself.

"Yeah..yeah..I'm fine it's just...Ohmygod..." She muttered as she re-read the text again.

"Honey, what is it?" I asked again, looking at her more worriedly now.

"Karli's coming to Forks!" she gasped, smiling widely.

I smiled. Good, Karli's exactly what she needs. She needs her best friend (besides me or Kels) here. With all the drama and incidents going around, maybe Karli will be able to keep things calm for a little while. Maybe what my little Izzie needed was some good Karli time.


	33. A Fresh Start, I Think

**hey everyone, I'm really sorry that I haven't written a lot recently. I've been busy with some things, but I promise I'll make it up to you somehow. Luv Ya'll Lots!!!**

Kelsey's POV

I cradled my little baby in my arms, her tiny eyelids closed peacefully as she slept. She looked so much like Tay, it made whatever was left of my heart sore just by looking at her. I silently swallowed and ran a finger down the side of her face. Oh Tay...

"So, what are we going to name her?" Embry wrapped his arm around my shoulder tightly, noticing my silence. I hadn't spoken since my best friend died in front of me. How could I?

"Kelsey?" he asked again, pulling a piece of my hair behind my ear. I kept my eyes on her, not even caring enough to pretend to breathe.

"Well if you're not going to name her, hell I could name her something like Gertrude or Harriet or--"

"Oh please, Embry, spare us from your ideas! Jeez don't hate the kid!" Alice sarcastically smirked as she entered the room, Rose and Esme following behind her.

"How about Sophia?" Esme asked, looking at me. I blinked slightly, still watching my sleeping infant in my arms.

"Ohh, I like Jade," Rose offered.

"How about Elizabeth?" Alice pipped in.

I blinked again, processing this. And then it hit me. It struck a chord somewhere inside me, and I can't even remember where it was from. "Arianna," I whispered, looking down at her. As I whispered, she opened her eyes as if to respond to it.

"Arianna...?" everyone including Embry asked in sync. She looked from me to everyone in the room as if they were calling her name instead of asking a question.

They smiled at her and Embry grabbed her little hand with is finger. "Hi little Ari," he cooed. I smiled down at her as she beamed at her daddy. I eventually passed Ari off to her father who held her close to his chest as if she was going to break at any moment. I smiled and stood up, walking to the window and watching the tree line, where Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle had all taken Tay's body to bury her. I swallowed again but was suddenly interrupted in thought as I heard the door upstairs open.

I turned around quickly to see Izzie wobbling a bit as she attempted to walk out of the bedroom, Seth right behind her with his arms out in case if she fell. She reminded me of a little child learning to walk.

Everyone in the room watched in silence as she made her way slowly and steadily down the stairs, Seth right there to catch her. Her color had come back to her face and her heart definitely sounded better than it had before. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs; her damp, unruly hair framing her face as she grinned at everyone in the room but me. Seth snaked his arm around her waist as if he was making sure she could hold herself up right.

I didn't know what had happened to me. As if a wave of water had slammed over me, I realized that for a while now, it had been about me. That she had left home and disappeared in a blizzard because of me. Hell, she left because we were fighting about me.

Thinking of the fight her words suddenly screamed in my head as if she was yelling at me as before;"God dammit Kelsey! What the hell has happened to you!?" "You're not Kelsey anymore! You've changed into this..." "How about you actually be my sister for once, instead of this frozen, boring, zombie!" "...at least I'm not a selfish, lying, cold, un-able-to-get-pregnant LEECH!" Her voice faded in and out of my head as I watched her, frozen where I stood and watching her smile at everyone, and not even looking at me. What have I become? What happened to me? What happened to _us?_

I gripped the window sill for support, not sure if I was the one who could hold myself up. I had done this to my little sister, my blood, my family. When she needed me I wasn't there.

I took a step forward and Seth quickly glanced in my direction and snaked another arm around her waist. I watched her as she froze up and even stopped breathing. I knew that she wouldn't have forgotten what I did. The storm and sickness may have hurt her, but it didn't erase her memory.

I walked right up to her, slowly and shakily, until I was a mere foot away from her. "Linds, I'm sorry," I murmured, looking at her through her hair since she was originally looking towards Embry and Ari. "I haven't been who I should be for the past few days, and I haven't...well, been your sister for a while. When you told me that I changed, you were right. I didn't want to believe it, but you were right. I've just...I'm a new person. And I shouldn't be. It's not fair to you, and it's not right for me to be that way to you. Especially not to you."

She turned her head a bit and I saw that small tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Izzie, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you..." my eyes trailed down to her wrists where black-purple rings showed where I had pinned her down to the ground not only a few days ago. "And I only want you to forgive me," I swallowed softly, since I couldn't cry.

Without warning, her tears overflowed down her cheeks, and she pried out of Seth's arms; wrapping hers tightly around me as she cried softly. I hugged her tightly back with all my strength (but not enough to hurt her of course), pressing my face against her shoulder as she sniffed.

"I'm sorry, Izzie, I'm so sorry!" I whispered, closing my eyes tightly. I heard her sniff as she cried, neither of us letting go of each other.

* * *

Lindsey's POV

Arianna didn't seem like a normal baby, my god. When I was told that she was born last night, I laughed and said 'ok when was she really born?' Hell the kid was almost a foot now and I was supposed to believe that she was only about ten hours old!? Impossible! But then again, my finance and his 'brothers' were werewolves, and my sister and her new 'family' were vampires, so what wasn't impossible?

Seth and I sat on the living room couch, his arm wrapped around my waist as Embry and Ari played on the floor. Jesus the kid was already crawling! What were they feeding her, steroids for babies!?!

Embry sat on his hands and knees as did Ari and Embry pretended to growl at her. She giggled loudly and made a face back at him and latched onto his arm. "Ahhh! She's got me!" he chuckled and pretended to fall to the ground. Ari laughed hysterically and crawled onto his stomach and bounced up and down on him. Jeez I remember when Kels and I used to do that to our dad to get him up in the mornings. It seemed like such a long time ago.

"Five bucks on the baby girl!" I laughed as Embry pretended to die as Ari bounced more on his stomach. Embry peeked one eye open and glared at me sarcastically as Ari crawled up onto his chest and bounced again as if she wanted him to wake up. He sat up a bit and she clapped her hands, beaming at him.

I smiled and laid my head on Seth's shoulder, who laid his chin on top my head. I grinned and sighed softly. This is where I loved to be, right in his arms.

"And what in the name of Sam-Hill is going on in here?" Kelsey chuckled and walked in, looking Embry who had pinned little Ari to the ground with one hand and tickling her with the other, making her squeal and giggle like a maniac.

"Embry was getting his ass handed to him by his own kid," I smirked and Kelsey rolled her eyes sarcastically, grinning widely. I could tell she was going to be a good mom. And I knew for certain that I was going to be one hell of an aunt!

Kelsey chuckled and leaned up against the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched.

There was suddenly a knock at the door and I about jumped out of my pants. I got up off the couch, waving Kelsey down and walking to the front door.

Oh. My. God.

"Izzie!?!"


	34. Everything's Fine

**Hey Everyone! Hope Ya'll are enjoying the story! Luv Ya'll Lots!!!**

Lindsey's POV

"Izzie!?!"

It all happened so quickly. Before I could move, Seth had flashed in front of me protectively, and Embry had jumped in front of Kelsey; grabbing Ari by the back of her shirt and handing her to Kels. Both of them snarling like idiots. But I guess they had a good reason why.

Karli had been pushed behind the man she was with, about the same height of Embry, same skin tone as them, same hair style, only he had a intricate crescent moon design tattooed onto his shoulder, snarling back at Seth and Embry.

"HEY! Wait! God dammit Seth calm down!!" I screamed, trying to push past his protective stance and get to my friend.

"Trevor! For the love of god chill!" Karli stepped around him, pushing against his arms.

"Karli!" I squealed and practically ran into her.

"Izzie! Ohmygod! I've missed you so much girly!!" She hugged me back, practically lifting me off the ground. I looked over her shoulder and saw that 'Trevor' had relaxed a bit, standing up and stopped growling. Seth, on the other hand, I could see out of the back of my eye that he hadn't relaxed. Yeah, he stopped growling like the dipstick that he is, but he still hadn't stood up.

"How are you?" I beamed, pulling away from Karls and looking at her. God she'd gotten beautiful! She had long brown hair, slightly shorter than mine. She wasn't tan, but she wasn't pitch white either. Her eyes were a pretty greenish-brown, and she had grown about another foot since I've last seen her.

"I'm great! How about you...miss, move away from home and not even call me!" She teased, punching me playfully in the arm. This of course, wasn't true. I had called her practically every single day but then SHE left for Canada for a job and didn't get a whole lot of service up there. Speaking of which...

"So...uh, who's this...?" I smile and motion towards Trevor standing behind her. I couldn't believe it. Trevor was OBVIOUSLY a werewolf! The way he snarled, his tattoo, the way he was all protective over Karli...they were imprinted!

She giggled slightly and stepped back a bit, taking his hand in hers. "Oh this is Trevor. I met him when I was in Canada."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Lindsey," Trevor held out his hand for me to shake. I held out mine but suddenly Seth came up behind me, snaking one protective arm around my waist.

"Oh for the love of god, Seth! He's not going to kill me!" I rolled my eyes and shook Trevor's hand, Seth instantly tensing up as I did.

"And...? Who's this, Izzers?" Karli smiled and eyed Seth.

"Seth, my fiancée..." I trailed off, half grinning at her.

"FIANCÉE--!?!" She started, her eyes getting wide, but was cut off by Kelsey.

"Karli! Hey hon! How are you!?" She tried to step forward, but Trevor suddenly got all protective again and stepped in front of Karls. Oh great. I hadn't mentioned 'Oh yeah, my sister's a vampire now, so keep you're boyfriend on a leash.'

Kelsey jumped back just a bit, the swallowing slightly. "Yes, I know, I'm not going to hurt her, Trevor. I swear," she raised her hands as if to show that she wasn't going to do anything, and he relaxed.

Seth on the other hand tensed up again, and I jabbed him in the abs with my elbow. Well that's going to bruise tomorrow. Hell he didn't even flinch!

"Trevor, it's cool, it's Kelsey....?" she pushed her way past him again, looking her up and down, then hugged Kels tightly.

"How are you doing, hon?" Kels asked, pulling away from Karls and stepping back to Embry's arms. "Oh god, where are our manners? Come on in girly!" Kels and Embry stepped back a bit, allowing Karli and Trevor to walk into the house.

Embry seemed so calm about this. Seth on the other hand was obviously troubled. He was all tense and quiet and just a complete idiot! Trevor wasn't here to hurt us or anything, so why couldn't he just take a chill pill!?

"So who's _this _little cutie!?" Karli almost jumped as she smiled from ear to ear and stepped towards Embry who was carrying Ari. "Hi there!" she cooed and held out a finger which Ari took in her tiny hand.

"This is Arianna," Kelsey murmured, running her finger down the side of Ari's cheek, who smiled widely at the two of them.

"Hi there little Arianna," Karli cooed again. She always loved little ones. She even has one little sister and a stepbrother.

"How long are you staying, Karls?" I asked, leaning against Seth who was practically a statue as he stared at Trevor. My god.

"Um, well we're not entirely sure. Things happened back home, so..." her face was suddenly full of pain and worry. What happened...?

"Well you can stay here as long as you like--" Kelsey grinned.

"Alright, who's the new mutt?!" Rose followed by Alice and Edward and Bella all filed in through the back door, Rose's nose crinkling at the smell.

Kelsey chuckled and so did Embry. I grinned at them. "Guys, this is Karli. She's my best friend, and then that's Trevor."

Bella smiled warmly and stepped forward, offering her hand to Trevor and Karli. "Well it's nice to meet you."

Alice and Rose stayed back as all the other Cullen's walked in. Edward came up behind Bella, wrapping a arm around her waist and introduced his side of the family to them. Carlisle and Esme were next and Carlisle began discussing arrangements with Karli.

"We're not sure how long we're staying, and we don't want to be any trouble," Karli confessed, looking from Seth to Trevor then back to Carlisle.

"Any friends of Lindsey and Kelsey are friends of ours. Stay as long as you'd like, Karli," Esme smiled and Carlisle explained that they could sleep out on the couches if they wanted to. Trevor said he was more than welcome to since he would normally sleep, apparently, on the floor. what the hell had Karli been making him do..?!

"Um, Embry and I need to go for a minute, babe. We'll be back in a little while," Seth pulled away from me, but I grabbed his forearm.

"Woah now, what's going on, where are you going?" I looked up at him. Why the hell would he just suddenly leave when my best friend was here?

"We just..need to go- Nessie where's Jake?" he looked over me at Renesmee who was standing next to Edward.

"He just left for Sam's, why?" she replied, looking from me to Seth.

"Good," he muttered under his breath. "I'll be back in a while babe, I promise." He leaned down and kissed me then pulled away, walking over to Embry and whispering something in his ear. Embry grimaced and nodded, kissing Kelsey goodbye, handing her Ari, and following Seth out the door.

I blinked and watched them leave as Karli came up behind me. "You ok?" she asked, wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah..yeah I'm fine."

No way everything was fine.


	35. Oh For the Love of God

**Hey peoples!! We finally hit the 35th mark! yay! Luv Ya'll Lots!!!**

Seth's POV

"Seth, what the hell are we doing?" Embry asked me as I stomped through the woods towards Sam's house. I didn't answer.

"Seth, what's going on?" he asked me again, but I was too busy talking to Sam through our minds to answer. _Sam, we need to meet with everyone. _

_I know, Seth. Jake's already here, and Paul, Leah and Jared are on their way._

_Alright. Embry and I are--_

"SETH!" he stopped me in my tracks and gripped my shoulder. "What are we doing?!"

"We're going to go talk to Sam about...Trevor..." I answered, sneering at his name, and pushing past Embry.

"What about him?" Embry jogged to my side to keep up.

"What do you mean 'what about him'!?!" I mocked his voice, clenching my fists in annoyance.

"Well he seems like an o.k. guy and--"

"What are you talking about!?" I turned to face him. "An o.k. guy?! How do you know he's not trouble? How do you know he's not going to try anything with the pack?"

Embry sighed and shook his head at me. "What are you all paranoid about?" he asked coolly, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Nothing, I just don't want to risk anything with the pack. I don't trust him."

_Would you two like to fight more, or would you care to join us?_ Leah sneered in our heads as Embry and I jogged into the bushes, tied our jeans to our legs and phased. As usual, Sam had gathered everyone in a half-moon circle kinda deal.

_So, who is this newcomer that you guys are talking about?_ Sam asked, sitting down on his hind legs and looking from me to Embry to Jake. Before Jake could step forward, I looked back at Sam.

_His name's Trevor. He's from somewhere in Canada. Lindsey's best friend is his imprint and they've moved down here for a while. When Iz asked why she said something happened, and never said. He's one of us, though. Embry and I could smell it. Plus Jake was able to tell..._ I looked over at him, and he nodded back at me. _He has a different tattoo though, so it's obvious that he had his own pack. _

Sam clenched his jaw and looked at the damp forest floor as he considered the information.

_So what do you wanna do, Boss? _Leah piped up and I rolled my eyes, clenching my jaw at her.

_Could you be any more obnoxious? _I snarled, standing up.

_Yes, I could, would you like me to?_ she toyed, smirking proudly that she was getting on my nerves. God I REALLY hate my sister.

_How bout--_

_Would you two knock it off!?!_ Sam growled loudly, baring his teeth.

Leah narrowed her eyes and sat back down, but I stayed on my feet. Jared, Paul and Embry began to snicker at us and I gave them all dirty looks. You gotta love your brothers, but they can really be a pain.

_God you all are like puppies..._ Sam muttered and rolled his eyes as he sat back down. _How about you actually care about what's going on here, or would you like to take care of him yourself?_ Sam looked at all of us, Leah looking down at the ground as his eyes swept over her. What a baby.

_So what are we supposed to do? I mean he's no threat to us. There's seven of us and one of him, _Paul shrugged.

_Yeah, but what if he brings in more of his pack? _Jake muttered, looking at Paul who tensed up. Paul and Jake always had this, problem, I should say, ever since Bella was introduced to our world. Paul, I guess, never forgave him.

_Well I say we can't take any chances,_ Jared agreed.

_So then what are we going to do? _Leah asked.

_Can either of you three bring him here? That way we can find out more about him. Plus he's on Cullen's land, we can't break the treaty, _Sam looked at me, Embry and Jake. Jake and I nodded and Embry just looked back at him.

_Good, then it's settled. Bring Trevor here and we'll talk to him and see what he wants. Until then, no one makes a move,_ Sam eyed Paul and Leah, the two infamous for breaking the rules and making moves that probably shouldn't be made.

Paul rolled his eyes in annoyance and Leah just nodded silently.

_Dismissed. _

_

* * *

_Lindsey's POV

"Get back here you," I chuckled and grabbed the back of Ari's shirt, pulling her back into my lap. It was the third time she's crawled away from me, and it was her bedtime! For the love of God kid, where do you get your energy!?

Karli giggled at me and made faces at Arianna. Trevor had escorted Kelsey to the kitchen to make some food for him, Karls, me our wolves and Ari. "So how long have you and Seth been together?" she asked as she made a fish face. Ari giggled and poked her puffed-up cheeks.

"Almost a year now, we've imprinted ya know," I added, smiling a bit at the faces she was making.

"Yeah, I know. Trevor and I did too if it's not already obvious," Karls grinned and made her eyes go cross-eyed. Ari laughed again and clapped her hands.

"Yeah, I caught that. Hey, if it's alright with me asking, what happened in Canada that made you move here?" I twirled my pinky around Ari's little curl.

Karli stiffened up and looked down a bit. "Uh..well--"

"Hey, where's Trevor?" Seth barged in through the door, all big and bad.

Oh great. Here we go.


	36. He'll Be Back Soon

Hey everyone! I am SOOOO sorry that it's been a while! I've had MAJOR writer's block, and I kept coming up blank! But thank's to several people's support, I was able to come up with this chapter. I hope I can make it up to all of you!!! Luv Ya'll Lots!!!

Seth's POV

"Hey, where's Trevor?" I burst through the door, looking from Lindsey to Karli who were playing with Ari. I stormed past their confused glares and into the kitchen, Embry following me, but at a distance.

I found him in the kitchen with Kels, both of them fixing food for everyone. "Hey!" I barked, and he just raised his eyebrows at me.

"Hmm?" he asked, looking at me and Embry.

"We need to talk to you," I grit my teeth.

"Seth would you please just take a chill pill? Honest to God..." Kels complained at me.

"No, it's ok," Trevor grinned at her and set down the bowl he had in his hands. "I'll be back in a little bit."

I narrowed my eyes at him then turned to lead him out the door. Before I could reach it, Lindsey jumped in front of me, her arms folded over her chest and her eyes on fire. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she sounded like she was growling.

I sighed. Lord I didn't need this right now. "It's pack stuff, babe. I'll be back in a little bit."

But that wasn't good enough for her. "Seth God help me you better not-"

"It's pack stuff baby," I murmured and pushed past her.

I heard Embry whisper something comforting to her, but I knew it still didn't work.

I paused as soon as I got out the door, turning to confront Trevor. "You know what we are, we know what you are. Our alpha has a few questions for you, and if you want to cause trouble, just remember there's seven of us, and one of _you_," I sneered.

Trevor nodded coolly. "I understand."

I snorted slightly and took off off the porch. "You don't have a problem running there, do you?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He shook his head. "No, not at all," he replied as he took off his shirt and laid it on the porch steps with Embry's. I rolled my eyes and took my shirt off too, then tied my jeans to my leg as I phased. I heard him and Embry phase, and I turned around to look at him.

He almost reminded me of a fox. He had redish brown fur, with white sock like marking at the bottom of his feet that came up to his ankles. His ears were tipped with white, and a white blotch covered the tip of his nose. We ran to where the pack had met earlier in silence. I thought to myself about Lindsey, and how I would probably get the cold shoulder later. But I didn't want to think about her being mad at me. I already felt it thanks to the bond.

When we entered the circle, several of us like Paul and Jared growled when they saw Trevor. He sat in between me and Seth, all of us on our haunches. Sam didn't show any emotion at all as he turned and looked at Trevor.

_Where are you from?_ Sam's voice boomed in our heads. Trevor blinked for a moment, his eyes flashing with pain.

_My pack resigned in Wells Gray Provincial Park up in British Columbia._

_Why did you come here? _

Trevor paused, looking at me, then Jake, then Embry then back at Sam. _We- My imprint wanted to find an old friend of her's. _

It was way too obvious that he was hiding something.

_Who runs your pack? _Sam asked, narrowing his eyes.

_He's dead. _

I narrowed my eyes too, and everyone in the pack looked at each other.

_Well then who's next in control?_

_He's dead too. _Trevor thought, his face solid and blank.

I looked over at Embry who had a 'what have we done' expression on his face.

_Are you saying your pack is all dead?_ Sam's voice became louder.

Trevor nodded grimly.

_What happened to them?_ Sam looked at him very closely.

Trevor hesitated, his eyes looking down at the damp ground. _We--..._ he paused, as if trying to think of what to say. _We had some...complications. _

I never have liked that word.

_What do you mean by 'complications'? _ Sam sneered, sensing bad news in his voice.

Trevor stood up, backing up a little as he did as if he was a little kid running from his dad who was blowing up on him. _A...A vampire clan..._

Paul snarled. My eyes narrowed as I began to understand.

_What are you saying!? _Sam was starting to make connections. And so was I.

_They claimed that we were taking their lands, but they were nomadic! We didn't do crap to them and they attacked us one by one when we weren't alert. I'm the only one left!_ Trevor explained, a bit of pain and a tint of anger in his voice.

Sam gritted his teeth. _Is it possible that the vampires might follow you...here!?!_

No. More vampires...if they took out an entire pack, there's only seven of us......Lindsey...No!

_I made sure none of them were, but I'm not one-hundred percent sure....!_ Trevor whimpered, but before Sam could say anything, we all froze. No. Not here.

_Where are they!? _

_I can smell them all around us!_

_They have us surrounded!!!_

_We can take em! We've taken care of more than this!_

_There's more than that!_

We all turned our backs to each other, guarding each other's backs. I moved over a bit and let Trevor squeeze between me and Embry. We all watched as leech by leech stepped out from the bushes, surrounding us. Oh, perfect.

* * *

Lindsey's POV

"I'm going to KILL HIM!" I grumbled and plopped down on the couch. I looked over at the window as phased Trevor, Embry and Seth darted into the woods.

"Oh, Iz, really...You heard him, it's pack stuff. They'll be back before you know it," Kels sounded exasperated as she was trying to feed Ari, who naturally, wouldn't sit still for more than five seconds. "Get back here you!" she chuckled and grabbed Arianna by the back of her shirt, holding her in the air. "Get over here so you can eat!"

"N..N..No!"

Kels, me, and Karls gasped. Holy crap! The kid was only days old, and she was already speaking!?!?! What kind of steroids was that kid using!?

"What did you say, baby?" Kels asked her.

"No! No no no no no no NO!" Ari folded her arms over her chest.

"AHH!" Kelsey and Karli squealed. What dorks. So the baby on steroids talks within two days of being born. Like I didn't see THAT one coming...

With Kelsey and Karli (who absolutely adores kids might I add,) playing and trying to get Ari to talk more, I sat near the window and watched for Seth. I was mad at him, almost furious. But I also missed him. Kelsey's 'They'll be back before you know it' line played over and over in my head as hours ticked by. I looked up at the clock and saw that it had been two hours since they left. Where had they gone!? I looked up at the sky and noticed dark thunderstorm clouds rolling in. The wind had already picked up in speed and little drops of rain had started to slam against the window.

I turned away from the window in agitation, now watching Kels and Karli with Ari. I grinned a bit as the toddler tried to form more and new words, most of them she was succeeding with. I chuckled as she tried to pronounce 'Auntie Lindsey'. I started to say something to her, but was stopped by a sharp pain through my back. I grit my teeth as a back-breaking pain swept through my torso. I then felt as if I had been slammed in the chest. I doubled over and groaned in pain. Kelsey was at my side instantly, asking me if I was ok. Alright Kels, if I was doubling over and groaning in pain, I really don't think I'm ok.

But that's not what was scaring me as more pain flooded through me; _I _wasn't the one getting hurt. Seth was the one being attacked.

* * *

Embry's POV

"Seth! Seth where are you!?" I screamed frantically, looking through the rain and trees trying to find my pack brother. "SETH!"

I couldn't remember much of the attack, I only got a few kicks, but it wasn't enough to bring me down. There had to have been about twenty or so leeches. Everyone else had been accounted for, except Seth.

"SETH!" I screamed again. We had all phased back after the attack, so it was easier for us to find each other. "SETH!!!"

My heart throbbed as I lifted up a fallen down tree; Seth's body lay on the ground, large purple marks all over him, but luckily no blood.

"Seth! NO! Oh God Seth!" I threw the tree off to the side and darted to him, sliding on the ground as I got on my knees at his head. "Seth!? Seth, can you hear me!?" He didn't open his eyes and I knew what I had to do.

_Sam! Seth's hurt! Bad! I'm going to take him to Carlisle! Tell Trevor to meet me back at the Cullen's place!_ I screamed in my head as I picked Seth up and started running full speed back towards the Cullen's. He wasn't going to die. Not on my watch.

* * *

Lindsey's POV

Kelsey had picked me up (unwillingly) and made me lay down on the couch. The storm was raging outside, thunder and lightning firing up the night sky. "Where is he, Kels?" I whimpered.

Jasper, Ed, and Carlisle had came in the room to make sure I was ok. Kels had given Ari to Alice, Rose and Nessie, and Karli had gone to try to call Trevor.

"I don't know, Iz. But don't worry, he'll be back soon-"

Before she could finish her sentence a knock was drone out by a clap of thunder. But Kelsey could still hear it, and she stood up to get the door. "Maybe it's him, Iz."

I sat up on the couch, my body woozy and sore, my eyes fixed on the door. Kels opened it, and Embry strode in; Dripping wet, and in his arms, my imprint laid unconscious and soaked.

"We need some help," Embry said as a bolt of lightning split the sky behind him.


	37. Trust

**Hey everyone! For those who are interested, there are links to what I think the characters look like on my main page =) Luv Ya'll Lots!!! **

Izzie's POV

Carlisle led Embry up the stairs, leaving me speechless on the couch. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. All communication between me and the Earth was destroyed.

"Lindsey! Lindsey can you hear me!?" Kelsey shook my shoulders. I stood firm like a statue, not blinking, not moving. Seth...No...he can't be...

"Lindsey! You have to come on you idiot!" Kels grabbed me by the arm, and throwing me over her shoulder. I felt my body whizzing around, finding myself suddenly in the doorway to Kels's bedroom. Embry had laid Seth down on the bed, the blankets instantly soaking up the rain. I gripped the door frame as I looked at my imprint's face; pale, his eyes closed peacefully as if he was sleeping. Oh Seth if only you were asleep-

"Kelsey! Go get a splint for me down in my study," Carlisle was commanding orders to everyone and I moved out of the way to let the blurs through. I stepped inside the doorway, one small step at a time towards the bed with my eyes glued to Seth's body. Nothing looked painful on the outside, but I knew there was something wrong. I could feel it in my arm and ribs. It must be the connection. I wish I could just tell him to get better and get up. He was so vulnerable, tears began to form in my eyes. How could I have been mad at him? Why _was_ I mad at him? My eyes swept over his motionless body; he was like a sleeping teddy bear.

Kelsey darted into the room, handing Carlisle the splint. Carlisle wrapped Seth's arm in it, bending his elbow in the right way. When he accidentally moved it the wrong way, I jolted, feeling like someone had snapped my elbow like a twig. With a shudder, I imagined a vampire grabbing Seth's arm and breaking it against his knee. I closed my eyes tightly trying to blink all the bad ideas away.

Carlisle shooed everyone out of the room, 'cause he said there was too much panic. I, of course, was allowed to stay. I eventually made my way to the bed where I fell on my knees, not able to stand up anymore. I blinked and a small tear fell down my cheek as I ran my hand over his forehead, brushing back his soft, wet hair. I swallowed hard and reached for his left hand (or as I would call his good hand) and held onto it, rubbing my thumb over his knuckles tenderly.

"He's going to be OK," Carlisle said as he placed a cool hand on my shoulder, sending goosebumps through me.

I nodded as another tear fell down my face. "Yeah. I know. It's just hard in the meantime."

"He's already healing at a fast rate. His arm will be better within a day or so, and his ribs are already on the verge of healing. He has a few cuts, but they've already scared over. I wouldn't exactly say fatal injuries but they're not quite ones to ignore," Carlisle smiled down at me.

The corner of my mouth rose into a weak side-smile. What would I ever do without Carlisle?

* * *

A few hours later, probably about midnight when Kels came in to check on me. She told me Trevor just got in and that Karli was throwing fits until he came in through the door. Knowing Karls those were major fits. He said that everyone in the pack was accounted for and that there were only minor injuries. Apparently Sam was trying to figure out a way for Trevor to be part of the pack.

Kels brought me a pair of p.j.'s (a gray tank top and black Soffee shorty shorts) and the rocking chair that she sat in when I was sick. I guess it just helps those who are watching over the injured. Freaky. She told me that while I was sick she never left that chair, and I soon knew what she was talking about. After she brought it in, I never left. We parked it at the foot of the bed, where I could watch over him but still be close enough if he needed me.

I had dozed off several times, but woken right back up if I felt a tingle or a stab of pain in my ribs or elbow, making sure that Seth was alright. By the time it was one in the morning I had fallen dead asleep.

"I...Iz....?"

I shot up in the chair, looking through the darkness to see the outline of his body, his head facing my direction. "Iz...?" his voice was slightly weak and a bit strained which squeezed my heart.

"I'm here Seth! I'm here!" I jumped out of the rocker and darted beside him. I grabbed his hand and he sat up a bit, pressing his sweet lips to mine. "Seth.." I whispered, my heart wrenching as I kissed him.

He pulled away and smiled at me, half of his face lit by the moonlight from the window. "What are you doing up...?" he asked, his voice soft.

"I wasn't going to leave you," I grinned, running my fingers through his hair softly, making him smile widely. He grabbed my hand and pulled it down, where he kissed each of my fingertips softly. I noticed how my engagement ring glistened in the white light. His lips moved down and kissed my palm, making me squirm a bit. I am very ticklish in the weirdest places. He chuckled at me and pushed back the comforter.

"C'mere," he whispered, making room for me.

I sat down next to him, my hair pulled in a bun bouncing. He grinned at me, pulling the covers back over us. I looked over to see him taking off the splint and I shook my head, smiling. I could feel his warmth through his damp t-shirt. I snuggled up against him, but he quickly claimed my lips with his, pulling me into a deep kiss. Sparks flew in my head as our lips moved in sync, a fire being lit deep inside me. He ran his good hand over my waist, feeling my hip bones through my tank top, making me squirm a bit. In turn, my fingers explored his muscles, feeling his shoulders and his chest.

He began to kiss me deeper, making me more frantic. My hands trailed down his body, grabbing onto the bottom of his shirt. I pulled it up, breaking away from the kiss only for an instant to throw it onto the floor. He wrapped his arm around me tighter, pulling me to his warm body. My fingers trailed over his abs, feeling each one. My hands explored every muscle on his torso, making our kiss hotter. He let out a loud sigh as I ran my hands up his chest and over his biceps.

I guess he got tired of being on our sides because he flipped us over, sending me on my back with him hovering over me. My heart pounded in my chest like a bird as my lips hunted for his. He reached for my hands, pulling them above my head. I sighed softly, my body tingling. He ran his hands from my elbows, down to my ribs, over my hips, and across my thighs, making me let out a soft moan.

"S...Seth..." I sighed as he began to kiss my jaw. His hands slid back up my hips, wrapping around my waist and sliding up in my tank top and resting on my bare back. I heard my breathing get louder and louder as he reached behind my head, pulling the hair tie out and letting my hair fall. He started to kiss down my neck, sucking on it softly making my body tingle. I tilted my head back, my eyes closing as my hands sneaked down his abs, feeling his waistline just above his shorts. He froze, his lips pressed against my throat. I swallowed hard and he slid a hand out from my back, reaching down to the hem of my shirt.

Wait a minute. What was I doing!? I couldn't do this! I wasn't this girl! Sure, I loved Seth. I loved him with all of my life! But I wasn't ready for this! There was just no way!!

My eyes opened and I caught my breath. "Seth...!" I gasped out, his body freezing up and looking at me in an instant.

"Are you ok? Is it something I did...?" he asked, his eyes reminding me of a puppy or a little boy that knew he did something wrong. I sat up, and he got on his knees on the side of me. My heart melted and I sighed.

"No it's just...I'm not ready for this," I looked down at the floor embarrassed for rejecting my own fiancée like this.

He side-smiled at me, kissing me on the nose. "Do you trust me?" he asked, his 'bad' hand sliding up my neck and onto the side of my face, pulling my eyes to his.

I bit my lip. Of course I did! But was I ready for this? I mean sure I'm engaged to him, but that doesn't mean-- Lord I need to stop thinking so much.

I nodded, swallowing softly. I caught a glimpse of his smile in the moonlight as he pulled me into a deep kiss, my mind fogging up. I kissed him back, my hands finding his shoulders, then cupping the sides of his neck. As soon as his fingertips touched my waist just below the hem of my shirt I swallowed again. He looked at me, pressing his forehead against mine so that our noses touched like in those cute sappy movies that make you go 'awww!'

"Trust me," he sighed, his sweet lips gently brushing against mine.

I was the one this time who pulled him into the kiss, my hand running behind his head and through his hair. He got up on his knees and on his hands and knees walked me backwards so I was laying against the pillow; all without breaking our kiss. He hovered over me once again, his good hand trailing down my stomach and grabbing the fabric of my tank tenderly. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. He took his time thankfully, pulling my shirt very slowly up my stomach and revealing my bare skin. I bit my lip intensely as he neared my chest. I felt my heart fluttering like a sparrow was trying to escape. But before I could chew my lip off, he stopped, dropping the tank just below my chest.

I blinked my eyes open to see him smiling at me. He raised my arms again as he kissed my throat. His hands were the first to trail down my shoulders, over my ribs, then glide over my stomach tenderly. My back arched in response, his warm hands running over my so-called 'abs'. I sighed, tilting my head back as his lips followed his hands. His sweet lips glided down over my collarbone, then skipped to the middle of my ribcage where he kissed his way down my stomach; goosebumps forming all over me. He chuckled and continued to kiss my stomach, my mind lost in a fog.

* * *

"Does it still hurt...?" I asked, my fingers tracing patterns on his bad hand.

"Mnnm," he shook his head a bit, his chin resting in the crook of my neck. "Probably because you're here, I bet I heal faster."

I blushed. I was a sucker for those corny lines, no matter how 'bad' they are. "That or you're just my wolfy man," I teased, hugging his hand to my chest.

He pulled me closer to him, both of us in the spooning position with both of his arms wrapped safely around me. "Wolfy-man, huh?" he asked, brushing some of my hair away and kissing my bare shoulder.

"Mnhm!" I giggled softly, pressing my back against his stomach and chest.

"Were you worried...?" he mumbled against my shoulder.

I shrugged slightly so I wouldn't hit him. "A bit...yeah...But I knew you were going to get better."

He kissed the back of my neck, making me shiver. "You know the whole time I was fighting out there, I kept thinking of you," he whispered.

I smiled. "I can't get you out of my mind. But to be honest, I don't want to."

I felt him smile and he tightened his grip around my waist.

I sighed peacefully. This is where I wanted to be. This is where I belonged. In his arms. I knew I always would too. I was his, and he was mine. For eternity.


	38. Good Morning, Goodbye

**Hey everyone! I really hoped that you all liked that last chapter (Wish I coulda gotten a few more reviews, but it's ok =))! Luv Ya'll Lots!!!**

Lindsey's POV

Sun peeked through the curtain and directly into my eyes as I woke up, blinking rapidly. I tried to sit up, but something was pulling me down. I looked at my waist to find Seth's arms wrapped tightly around me, him hugging me like I was a teddy bear.

I chuckled softly and turned around in his arms so I was facing him. He was still shirtless from last night, and now in the sunlight I was hypnotized my his body. My fingers traced his chest, following each curve with my fingertip.

"Mmmm..." he breathed, his eyes not opening. "I think we should do this more often," he whispered.

I chuckled and kissed him like I did last night. "Good morning," I grinned.

He opened his beautiful eyes, propping himself up on his chest while I pulled the pillow underneath me and laid on my stomach. "The light makes you look like an angle," he smiled warmly at me and pushed some of my hair back from my eyes.

"Oh stop," I blushed and smiled.

"You blushing makes you even more-"

"I think we should go get some breakfast," I giggled, stopping him mid-sentence.

He chuckled at me, then stood up out of bed. Without giving me a warning, he pushed back the sheets and picked me up, making me squeal and giggle. He carried me out of Kels's room, down the stairs, and to the doorway of the kitchen where I smelled the sweet smell of pancakes and bacon. Yum. Seth set me down and I hoped up on the countertop.

"Well, didn't someone have a good sleep last night..." Kelsey eyed the both of us, smiling devilishly.

I blushed and Seth ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, you could say that," he chuckled and avoided Kels's eyes. Looking back at it it seemed like Kels was kinda like our mom; cooked pretty much all the time, watched Ari, hell even now she knows about my 'private life'...perfect.

"Oh! No! Ari, don't you dare!" Kelsey dropped the spatula on the counter and darted to the other side of the kitchen in a blink. Arianna had grabbed some of the flour sitting on the counter and held it up like she was going to throw it.

"Arianna Kimberly Call you put that flour down you hear me!?" Kelsey tried to grab her hand, but Ari jumped off the counter (now being the size and having the mind of a three/four year old) and dashed across the room.

"Catch me! Catch me! Catch me!" Ari squealed and ran away from Kels.

"Hey what's going on in--?" Emmett and Jasper started to walk in the kitchen just as Ari turned around the counter corner. She looked up at Emmett, then grinned evilly. Oh no, here we go.

"Catch Unca Emmy!" Ari giggled and threw the handful of flour at Emmett, hitting him square in the face. Jasper, Seth, Kels and I busted out laughing, and I doubled over trying to catch my breath. Arianna giggled hysterically.

Emmett simply smiled and looked down at her. "Oh, you think that's funny, huh, Kid?" Emmett picked her up, flipped her so she was upside down, and held her against his chest as he tickled her. "Huh!? You think that's funny?!" he laughed and tickled her.

"NOOOOO!" Ari laughed and squirmed as she was being tickle-attacked.

Emmett took Ari into the bathroom upstairs to give wash the flour off the both of them. Kels handed me and Seth a plate of pancakes loaded with M&M's with five strips of bacon (hopefully Seth would save me some).

"Hey, Iz, there's well, something I need to talk to you about," Kels looked at me as she leaned against the counter.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked, stuffing a huge forkful of pancake into my mouth.

"Well there's--"

"Hey, Kels where's Embry?" Seth quickly asked. Jeez, rude much Seth?

Kels flipped her hair back. "Um, I think he left with Trevor to go to Sam's place. I told him not to wake you up plus Sam told him that since you're in...recovery mode..." Obviously she was scolding him for what we did last night since he was SUPPOSED to be recovering. "...that you didn't have to come today."

Seth nodded. "Did he say why he was going over?"

Kelster shook her head. "No, but I bet it's to decide what to do with all the vampires. From what I heard there's a lot of them."

"You got that right," Seth muttered and chomped on some bacon.

I didn't want to think about the vampires. Nor did I want to think about how the reason they're here is because of Karli and Trevor. But it wasn't something I could just forget about.

"Seth?" I asked, putting down my fork after finishing about 1 1/2 pancakes on the plate.

"Hm?" he asked, working on his fourth one. Jeez louise.

"We should go get some wedding invitations today," I muttered, jumping down off the counter, trying to get the plate from him.

"Hey! I'm not finished!" he whined. I chuckled, rolled my eyes and gave him the plate again. "So what do you think?"

"Huh?" he asked again, another bite of pancake halfway to his mouth.

"Seth. Hon. Wedding invitations. Get them," I explained. And who said boys weren't slow?

"Oh, yeah, sure, hon. Just let me finish these and go get a shirt," he stuffed the bite into his mouth and I scooted my way to the doorway.

"You good, Kels?" I looked over my shoulder.

Kels had already started the dishes. "Yup, you guys go on ahead."

I skipped over to the stairs and jumped up them two at a time. The thought about all the vampires had escaped my memory. All I could think about now was spending an entire day with Seth and preparing for our wedding. Sigh. If only that day was sooner. We had agreed that we wanted a fall wedding, when all the leaves were nice and colorful.

I took my time in getting dressed, knowing thankfully that I didn't need to dress up. I slipped on a white tank and a long sleeve button up green knit top with a classic pair of jeans. My hair was kinda on the frizzy side, but that was ok, it still had its wavy form, and I was happy about it. I put on a bit of makeup, mostly just mascara and eyeliner, and slipped on my black pair of converse. Yep, I looked pretty decent.

I searched all over the room for my phone, but couldn't find it anywhere. "Where are you, you little monster?" I mumbled in slight annoyance as I checked under the bed, through the sheets, on the dresser, on the bookshelf. No phone.

Gr. I hated to lose things. I looked up at the window and noticed that it was gently propped up against the window pane. Funny, I don't remember it being there...

I walked over, picking it up and looking at the screen. It read; "Message Saved". I clicked on the Drafts folder and read the message;

Gotcha.

What...?

Before I knew what was happening a cloth was ripped into my mouth, giving me no room to scream and I was blindfolded. The person threw me onto the floor, as they tied my hands and feet. I heard the window being opened.

Goodbye, Seth. Please come and save me.


	39. The 7 Princesses

**Hey everyone! I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I would like a few more reviews. Luv Ya'll Lots!!!**

Seth's POV

"Hey, Iz, is everything alright--?" I poked my head in through the closed door and looked into Kelsey's room. No sign of Izzie anywhere. Where was she? It had been about fifteen minutes, and I know for a fact it doesn't take her THIS long to get dressed.

"Izzie?" I called, opening the door and looking around again. "Iz?" I checked the bathroom, but no luck. Where is she?

"Lindsey...?" my voice began to fill with worry. I turned around and about peed my pants. "GOD DA- Izzie, you scared me, babe. What were you doing?"

Izzie's face was blank and she blinked at me. "Iz?" I asked stepping towards her. Again, she didn't move. "Lindsey, are you ok?" I touched her arm, and a wide, evil smile spread across her face.

"Gottcha Unca Sethy!!" she giggled.

What. The. Hell.

Before my eyes, Lindsey's body shriveled down to the size of a first grader, Arianna appearing right in front of me. No freaking way.

"Ha, Ha! I fooled you!" She giggled hysterically, clapping her hands.

"Arianna, have you seen Lindsey?" I asked, completely ignoring the fact that Kels's daughter has a power.

Ari nodded.

"What! Where?" I asked, getting down on one knee so I was at eye level with her. "Where did she go?"

"Dere!" She pointed to the window.

"What are you talking about, Ari?" I asked, trying to coax her into telling me the truth. Kids, sheesh.

"Deerree!!" She wined, pointing to the window again.

"What do you mean, there, Ari?" this kid was tap dancing on my last nerve. I loved her like a niece, but for the love of God!

"Dey took her out da window!"

My heart dropped into my stomach, and I fell forward on both of my knees. "Who? Who took her?"

"Da peoples likes my mama," She explained, twirling her hips from side to side.

"No..." I stood up, darting to the window. It was closed shut, but not locked. Her cell phone rested on the floor below the sill. Her phone was like her air. She wouldn't just leave it anywhere and forget it. I looked at the screen and pressed a button, lighting up the darkened screen; Gotcha.

No. No no NO!

I stormed across the room, picking Ari up by her waist and slammed out the door.

"Seth! Honest to God whatever it is, you don't need to--" Kelsey met me halfway up the stairs.

"They took her," I growled and dropped Ari by Kelsey's side.

"What! Who?!"

"The vampires that hunted us. They took her," I jumped down the last few steps and picked up my cell on the coffee table.

"Why did they--?" Kelsey trailed up behind me, Arianna right on her tail.

"I don't know, but I'm getting the pack and we're going to look for her," I sorted through my contacts looking for Embry's number.

"Seth, are you nuts!? Didn't you see what they did to you last time!?" Kels slapped my bicep on the arm that was shattered yesterday. I winced a bit and she narrowed her eyes.

"Kels, I'll be fine. It's Iz we need to worry about. Where's Trevor?"

"With Embry."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Ok. I'll be back in a half an hour. Tell Jasper, Emmett, and Edward I need their help, I'm going to get some pack members." I passed Kels and Ari and headed strait for the door.

"Be careful, Seth," Kels called to me.

I turned around in the doorway, looking from Arianna to Kels. "Hey, by the way..." I grinned a bit. "Your daughter has a power." I shut the door and bounded off the porch, heading deep into the woods.

* * *

I could hear their voices in Emily's kitchen. I phased back quickly and pulled on my pants as I jumped up the stairs.

"Where did they take her?"

"I don't know! I don't even know which one or why they're after us in the first place!"

What in the name of Sam Hill was Trevor babbling on about-- Wait a minute...

"Seth! Where's Izzie?" Sam stood up at the table and stared me down. Oh no.

"She's...she's gone," I choked and stumbled to the table. My feet felt like they were tied to cylinder blocks, and my stomach was still sick.

Sam sighed heavily and slammed his fist down on the table.

"Who else is missing?" I breathed as I sat down in the closest chair.

"Karli, Emily, Ness, Kim, now Lindsey and..Well.." Sam nodded to the only available chair left.

I looked around the table...Jared, Jacob, Paul, Sam, Me, Embry, Trevor...Oh no. Not my sister.

"What's going on, Sam? This is bull--" Jared slammed his fist against the table like Sam had done.

"Calm down, Jared. We'll get them back," Sam eyed each of us.

"What do they want with them? Why the girls?" Paul asked.

Embry seemed antsy and fidgety. What was his problem?

"Well what do they have against us? What do they want?" Jake asked, his eyes full of pain. Hell, we all lost someone. We were all in pain. Wait a minute...Embry.

"Embry," I breathed, sitting up. Embry's eyes shot up from the table and strait at me. "She's alright. Both of them. They were there when I left, and Ed, Jasper and Emmett were on their way. They're not going to be taken, I promise," I looked him in the eye. it seemed to calm him a bit, but he was still uneasy. He nodded a thank you and I swallowed. God. All of our imprints...my sister...our loved ones.

Wait a minute! That's it! "Sam! That's why they have them!" I shot up from the table, my voice rising.

"Seth what the heck are you talking about?" Sam looked at me like I had a mental disorder.

"Imprints! Everyone they took was our mate! Leah was a girl, so they must've assumed that she was one of our mates! Don't you see!?"

I looked at everyone at the table; each of their blank faces staring back at me like I was crazy.

"Ok, look. The leeches that we killed, how many, and who were they?" I asked, looking at Sam. Sam always liked to keep a count of how many leeches we kill and who they were. Must be a alpha thing.

"We killed seven out of the group, all female," Sam said grimly.

"All female..." Jake murmured, his face staring off into space. He was getting it too.

"The ones we killed must have been some male leeches mates! They want to kill ours to make it even!" I explained.

"But who's the seventh?" Trevor's weak voice spoke out through the temporary silence.

"What?" Sam and I asked together.

"You said that we killed seven...there's only six taken," Trevor answered.

No, that can't be right. Emily, Karli, Kim, Leah, Ness, Lindsey...Six. No. Who's the seventh--?

Before I could say a word, Embry bolted up from his chair. Too bad he was as good as a counter as I was.

"Embry! Wait!" I screamed after him as he slammed out the front door, phasing as he jumped off the porch.

I knew where he was going. Heck, we all knew. We had to keep the seventh one safe. He was going to keep Kelsey safe.


	40. Dandelions

**OMG! We're Already at chapter 40! =D Man does time fly by or what!? Luv Ya'll Lots!!!**

Lindsey's POV

I opened my eyes to darkness. I tried to move my hands to my blindfold, but they were tied behind my back. My ankles were tied together too. I leaned back against the wall only to feel it move. I was in a tent. But I was suddenly aware I wasn't the only one.

"Where am I...?"

"Em? Is that you?"

"Kim, what's going on?"

"Emily? Kim? Are you guys there?"

"Yes, it's us, is that you, Ness?"

"Yeah, is Claire here too?"

"I don't think so. She's been gone at her mother's for the past week."

"Ouch! Someone slammed their elbow in my ribs!"

"Sorry, I can't move! My hands are tied!"

"Karls? You here, girly?"

"Yeah, it's me. That you Izzie...?"

"I'm here."

We were all crammed in a small tent, not able to see or move thanks to blindfolds and ropes around our wrists.

"What in the name of mike are we doing here?" Kim's voice rose from the darkness.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure everything will be alright-" Emily was cut off by a loud, hair raising scream from outside the tent.

"Get her in there!"

"Shut her up!" leeches outside snarled and forced open the zipper of the tent, a ray of light seeping through as they tossed a little figure towards us; an object the size of a boulder landing square on my stomach knocking the wind out of me.

"A..aunty Izzie...?" A soft voice came from the figure in my lap.

Ohh no.

* * *

Kelsey's POV

"Arianna, sweetie, c'mere and explain to Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett what you saw," I bit my lip trying to control my frustration. God I love my baby so much. But Lord was she a handful.

Ari turned around and skipped over to us, her sun dress flowing around her like a spotlight. Emmett and Jasper had gathered around the counter as I picked her up and set her down on the edge of it.

"Alright, Ari, tell us what happened," Jasper crossed his arms over his chest, and Emmett leaned against the table.

Ari tucked her hair behind her ear (which might I add had grown down to cover her chest in long brown waves), and began kicking her legs back and forth over the edge.

"Well, I- I wanted to go wit Aunty Izzie w- with shawpping. I fawlowed her t- to her bedwoom, bu when I gawts dere, I saw a man behind her--"

"What did he look like?" Emmett asked quickly, stopping Ari mid-sentence.

Ari blinked and jumped down off the counter. "Can I show you, Mama?" She asked, looking up at me curiously. This must be what Seth was talking about...

"Yes, go on ahead, baby," I nodded, backing up a bit. Emmett and Jasper looked at me, puzzled. I shrugged my shoulders and mouthed 'just go with it.'

Ari took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Before I could blink, her body began to grow. As she inflated, her body changed from her three-year-old appearance, to one of a man. 'She' stood about 5'7 feet, just barely reaching Emmett. 'Her' hair was black and was spiked with under the impression of hair gel. 'He' looked to be about 25 to 28 years old, with a leather jacket, white shirt, and jeans.

"What. The."

"Hell." Jasper finished Emmett's sentence as they gawked at the man standing in front of us.

I couldn't decide whether to be proud or shocked at my daughter. Tay would be proud...

"This is what he looked like, Arianna?" Jas asked and looked her up and down.

Ari nodded silently.

"And then what happened?" Jasper asked again, but before I could say anything, Ari suddenly began to shrink back to her normal self; her hips swaying and her dress twirling.

"Wells, da man came up behind aunty Izzie and grabbeds her. I couldn't do anyhthings. I fewl bad bout it, Mama," she looked up at me with glossy eyes.

I tried to smile a bit as I brushed some of her soft hair back from out of her face. "It's alright, sweetheart. Izzie's going to be fine."

She grinned a bit too, then hugged me as I looked at Jasper and Emmett. "Will you be able to find her?"

Em and Jas exchanged glances. "Yeah, I think so. Don't worry, Kels, she'll be ok," Emmett nodded to me.

"Mommy, mommy, can I go outside and pway?" Ari tugged at my shirt and pointed towards the sliding glass door.

I sighed and nodded. "Yes, as long as you stay where I can see you."

"Yippee!" she squealed and whipped to the door as she skipped through the grass.

"How soon do you think you can track them?" I asked, leaning against the counter and peeking past Emmett to watch Ari outside picking little dandelions.

"It depends. The scent upstairs is very strong, but I don't know how long it'll last," Jasper answered.

"We can take em, there's no doubt about that, but--" Emmett's voice went on but I didn't hear it. Jasper and Emmett were still standing in front of me, but I didn't see them. I saw the man. I saw him with a leather jacket, white tshirt, and standing in the bushes. I saw him watching my daughter, picking flowers, not only a few yards from him.

"ARIANNA!" I screamed and flashed from Em and Jas and to the glass door. I threw my hands out in front of me, using all the power I had, making it shatter and explode everywhere. Ari looked up at me with fear filled eyes, but it was too late.

The man swooped behind her, grabbing her by the waist, and disappearing into the woods.

"MOOMMMMYYYYY!!!!!" She screamed. I could hear her sobs mixed with her screams of terror as the man carried my baby away.

"NO!! NOOOO!" I screamed back, Emmett coming up behind me and holding onto me before I could run after him. "Let me go! Emmett let me go!" I struggled, looking where my baby disappeared; at the edge of the woods, there was a pile of dandelions laying on the ground.


	41. You're Safe Now

**Hey everyone! :D I still wish I could have gotten a few more reviews for that last chapter, but thank you to those who did review it! They made my day! I hope you guy's like the story so far, and as always, Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Seth's POV

_Embry! Embry, wait!_ I screamed in my head as I pushed my legs faster and faster.

Embry didn't reply, and didn't listen as he bolted in front of me. The Cullen house wasn't much further, probably less than half a mile away.

_Embry! Listen to me! She'll be fine! _I barked at him as we neared the house. He stopped in his tracks.

No one was around. Normally we would be able to hear Kelsey playing with Arianna and Linds talking with Karli. But there was nothing. No voices, no sounds. Not even footsteps.

I phased and jogged up to him as he Phased back a few yards from the porch steps.

"Something's not right..." he breathed, his fists clenching up.

"No...no she's here, she's here, Embry," I whispered back as we climbed the porch and opened the door.

The living room was completely empty. There wasn't a soul anywhere. Embry tightened up, and I looked at him cautiously. She couldn't have been taken. We were only gone 2 hours. How could they have gotten past...

"Seth."

I heard the voice from the kitchen. Embry bolted in front of me, and I followed him around the corner. I didn't see anybody in the dining room or the kitchen. Until I looked down.

Kelsey sat on the floor, her knees hugged to her chest and her back against the counters. Her eyes were fixed on the cabinets dead ahead of her, and she didn't even bother to pretend to breathe.

"Kelsey!" Embry dashed onto the floor, wrapping his arms around his statue of a wife. "Kelsey, Kelsey look at me. Are you ok?" he cupped his hands around her face as she continued to stare strait ahead. I took a few steps forward and squatted down beside them. Something was wrong. Where was...?

"They took her." Kelsey's stone cold voice parted her lips.

"Wh..what?" Embry stuttered, looking her up and down.

"They...took...her..." Her voice was flat and dull and her eyes flashed to Embry's, then back to the wall.

Embry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He stood up and disappeared around the corner. I got down on my knees and lifted her up in my arms. "C'mere," I carried her stiff and solid body to the recliner in the living room and set her down as I heard Embry calling Sam.

"They have her. No. No not Kelsey. Arianna. I don't know! She hasn't been able to...Ok, Seth and I will be here when you get here."

I turned back to Kelsey who was still in a statue state. "Where's Jasper and Emmett?" I asked.

Her eyes looked at me for a split second then back strait ahead. "They went to get everyone else."

It was obvious she didn't want to talk."Kelsey, you need to tell me what happened. Where did they go?" I moved over as Embry came back and got down on his knees in front of her.

Her eyes darted from mine to Embry's.

"He....She wanted to go play. I..I didn't know...he came out of nowhere..." her voice was faint and blank as her eyes were transfixed on Embry. "I couldn't do anything..." she cut herself off.

Embry's jaw tightened, and he pulled her forward into a hug. "It's going to be ok, Baby. We're going to get her back."

I walked into the kitchen as a wave of sadness swept through me. I couldn't stop thinking about Izzie. I couldn't stop picturing the leeches taking her, when I was just downstairs, being stupid and unaware. I was careless.

I heard Sam's bark just outside the back door, only to look up and see everyone in wolf form just outside of the tree line. "Embry!" I hollered, turning around. "Embry we have to--! AHH!" I groaned and my hand flew to my chest. A sharp pain split from one side of my collarbone to the other. I gripped the edge of the counter as Lindsey's face appeared in my mind.

* * *

Lindsey's POV

I screamed as he slid the knife across my chest, a dark line of scarlet appearing where the cut was made. Emily struggled against her captor, and Leah snarled loudly.

The man with the knife grinned as he ran his finger across the cut and blood gathered on his fingertip. He brought his finger to his lips and licked off the dark red liquid.

I gasped loudly and my breathing quickened. The pain from the knife hurt, but I was even more scared of what they would do to Seth if he came. There were so many of them.

"What do you want with us!" Kim screamed. The vampire holding her didn't have to struggle at all to keep her still.

The vampire holding me with the knife (must have been the leader) smiled evilly and shoved the dagger back into his belt. He grabbed me tighter and pulled me close to him. I flinched away from him, my chest stung as I moved.

"Your precious...wolves...killed the ones that we held dear..." said the leech. The others in the circle around us grumbled and nodded in agreement. "And so...it's only fair. Mates for mates." he snarled.

I closed my eyes tightly. This had to be a dream. This couldn't be happening. But whatever did happen, I wanted Seth to stay far away. I didn't care what happened to me as long as Seth was safe.

"And so!" the head vampire cried out. I flinched as my train of thought crashed in my mind. "This...little human.." he chuckled menacingly and grabbed me by the throat and lifted me off the ground. I gasped and my hands instantly flew to my neck as I choked and gagged for air. I writhed and struggled to try to get free from his death grip, but it was no use.

"You will be the first to go!" he squeezed my neck harder and I gagged again, everything starting to get fuzzy. My head began to feel light and woozy, and as he sat me back down. He didn't take his cold hand off of my neck as he strangled me. This was it. Seth, Love, don't do anything stu--

"It can't be!" the leader screamed and choked me harder. I writhed and squirmed again, but my vision had gone completely blurred. I looked in the direction everyone else was looking to see a huge wolf bounding towards us.

Oh. Hello Seth.

* * *

Seth's POV

I lunged forward at the leader. The one who had my imprint in a choking grip. He was going to be the first to go. One by one Sam, Jared, Embry and Kelsey, and Jake all lunged at the vampires who had their loved ones. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Bella, Rose and Carlisle all darted towards the extra vampires. They were the ones outnumbered now.

I aimed for his head. I made sure that I wasn't going to hit Lindsey, but as soon as I jumped in the air for his throat, Izzie and the leech evaporated.

What! my head screamed and I turned in circles looking for them. All around me there were snarls, growls, and the sounds of ripping. I looked all over and sniffed the air. I looked up and saw the leech on top of the rocks on the side of the hill; Izzie, unconscious in his arms.

I snarled loudly and bounded up the rocks just as he turned to run. He may be fast, but I knew I was faster. I pushed my legs faster and faster as I neared him. I couldn't just jump out and tackle him, Izzie would be hurt. But if I got out in front of him he would disappear in thin air again. What was I going to--

Kelsey darted out of the bushes and tackled the leech from the side. Her eyes were a deep black as she pried Izzie off of him. "SETH!" She growled loudly and tossed Izzie's flimsy body to me.

I ran and got underneath her as she fell onto my back with a small Thud. I situated her so she would be able to hang on, and I ran. I ran and I ran and I ran towards the nearest caves. Behind me I could hear the sound of ripping metal and boulders crashing into each other.

I reached behind me and grabbed her shirt with my teeth. I lifted her off of my back and rested her against the cave wall. She was still unconscious, her eyes closed peacefully, and her breathing soft and quiet. But I winced as I looked at her chest and saw the blood red line from one end of her collar bone to the other.

I whimpered softly and nuzzled her cheek with my nose. I heard the war outside of her safe place, and I knew I had to help. I licked Izzie's face softly, then bounded out of the caves towards the battlefield.

She was going to be fine. She'll be ok. She's safe. Or at least that's what I thought.

* * *

Lindsey's POV

"MMnnn.."My eyelids fluttered as I felt the sharp pain in my chest. "Ughh..." I groaned and opened my eyes. Where was I? Where was Seth? Where was the leech?

I looked around to find that I was in a cave. I didn't remember how I got there. But I did remember Seth lunging for the vampire that held me captive. Then I remember darkness.

"S..Seth?" I croaked and tried to sit up. I was so woozy.

I heard rocks move at the mouth of the cave, but didn't see anything.

"S..Seth? Is..is that you?" My hoarse voice echoed through the cave. I heard the rocks move again, but I didn't see anything. You know that funny feeling in your stomach that you get when you know something is wrong? Yeah. That hit me like a brick wall.

"Set--"

He popped out from behind me, making me scream.

"Since Dracus is dead, you won't mind me taking a bite will you?" The blonde vampire's eyes were pitch red as he neared me. I couldn't move. I was frozen.

He smiled and grabbed my wrists to hold me down. I snapped out of it as his cold skin touched mine.

"NO! SETH! SETH!" I screamed bloody murder and tried to pull away from the vampire.

"Shh, shh..don't worry. I'll end your misery soon--" He leaned to me again, aiming for my neck.

"SETH!" I cried, tears welling up in my eyes. I closed them and tears over flowed. I love you Seth.

I opened my eyes as I felt the vampire's breath. Seth was growling loudly, his teeth bared. Boy, was he pissed. Behind him I could see Kels, Embry, Edward, Carlisle, and Sam. They didn't look too happy with this leech either.

The vampire holding me hissed loudly, and Seth didn't waste any time. He bounded to my rescue, snarling loudly, his teeth sharp and ready to kill. Too bad he was too late.

* * *

Seth's POV

_Is that all of them?_ I asked as I tossed an arm into the large pile of flames and body parts.

"I believe so. Is everyone alright?" Edward asked, looking from me to Sam.

_There might be a few minor injuries, but otherwise I think everyone's ok._

I looked around and saw everyone either hugging each other, or cuddling and whatnot. My heart ached for Izzie. Maybe she was awake now.

I turned and looked at Embry. _Hey, I'm going to go get--_

"NO! SETH! SETH!"

We all froze as we heard her bloodcurdling scream. No!

All of us flashed to the mouth of the cave. No. She was safe. She was safe! How could she be--

"SETH!" I heard her scream again as I entered the cave. I snarled loudly and bared my teeth. Ed, Kels and Carlisle hissed behind me and Sam and Embry growled too.

The vampire had my imprint by her wrists, his teeth sharp and ready to plunge into her skin. I wasn't about to let that happen to her. I lunged forward, ready to rip his body apart. To throw him into the flames with the rest of the godforsaken leeches that deserved to die.

But I was too slow.

Just before I jumped in the air, he leaned forward. Before I could lunge, he bit her. Before I could hit him, he sucked on her blood.

And before I could save my loved one...

She screamed in agony.


	42. BooBoos

**Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Seth's POV

I growled loudly as I slammed into him, ripping him apart from my love. His lower lip had several drops of red liquid as he smiled at me, ready to pounce. Too bad Edward and Kelsey were faster.

Kelsey flashed out of nowhere and slammed his body against the wall of the cave, a loud snarl ripping out of her chest. Edward darted behind her and was on the other side of him, trying to grab his other half. But Kelsey wouldn't budge. She slammed him again against the stone cold wall of the cave, snarling again as a long crack ran down the leech's face, making him look like a broken china doll.

"Kelsey, calm down, we'll take care of him," Sam dashed up to Edward, and Kelsey looked between the two. Her eyes were black, and her upper lip was curled, showing her razor teeth.

Sam chomped down on the leech's shoulder and Edward helped drag him out of the cave, Embry whimpering and following.

I whimpered loudly as Lindsey winced and gasped for breath. I didn't care who was around, and I phased then quickly slid my shorts on. Carlisle had gotten down at eye level with her, examining the crescent moon bite in her throat. A large lump formed in my throat as I fell forward onto my knees. I was too late. This was all my fault.

I looked at Carlisle who had started to hold her down by her thigh and shoulder. "There has to be a way to save her," I murmured.

"...Seth..." her voice was weak and full of pain. She winced again and whined as she writhed under Carlisle's arms. "Seth!" she screamed. The venom. I could feel a burning sensation running through my body, but I knew what she was experiencing was much, much worse. It made my heart squeeze as she whined, and soon started to cry from the pain. "Seth!"

I tried not to sob as her body shook and squirmed. "You can't do it, Seth. She only has minutes left," he looked over her with weary eyes.

Minutes. Not an hour, not a half an hour. Minutes left. Minutes before she would become what I hunted. What I killed. A vampire.

"There has to be something," I whined, tears forming in my eyes as I held her trembling hand.

"SETH!" She cried, a soft growling sound rising from the back of her throat.

"I can't--"

"Carlisle."

We both looked up to see Kelsey standing in the doorway of the cave. "I'll do it."

She bolted over to Carlisle's side and moved his hands and replaced them with hers. "Go. They need you out there."

Carlisle pursed his lips in thought, then nodded, disappearing out of the cave.

Kelsey looked from me to her sister. And I thought this was a hard sight for me. They were blood. They were bonded together almost like her and I were.

She looked at me with sad, hazy eyes, then down at her sister. "I'm going to help you, Izzie. I promise, you're going to be ok."

Her voice cracked and she closed her eyes as she bent over and placed her lips on Lindsey's neck. Izzie gasped out loudly in pain, and I held onto her hand tighter as she squirmed and writhed.

Kelsey shifted positions so she was holding onto Izzie's shoulder. Lindsey's breathing had slowed down, and she had fallen back a bit against the rocks.

Before I could say anything, Kelsey let go of her. She sat up, her lip covered in blood. I turned my eyes away from her back to my imprint. "Lindsey? Lindsey can you hear me?" I whimpered. Please, please let her be ok.

"S..seth.." her voice cracked and her eyes rolled back into her head as she fell limp in my arms.

"Izzie! Lindsey no! Wake up! Lindsey!" I shook her as tears overflowed down my cheeks. "Lindsey! Wake up!" I pulled her into my lap and pressed her cheek against my chest, praying to see her open her big, green eyes and smile at me.

But she didn't. Her limp body lay uselessly in my arms, as I cried.

* * *

Lindsey's POV

I remembered the burning sensation. It was like every part of me was on fire. I remember feeling my throat itchy and burn, and I remember my neck stinging with pain. But then again, what part of me **didn't** feel pain?

I felt like I was underwater. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't feel Seth. Was I dead? Had I crossed over? I couldn't move my arms or legs, and I couldn't feel my chest moving as I breathed. But suddenly, with a rush, I felt air seep into my lungs. I felt my chest rise as I inhaled. I felt my fingertips underneath a soft layer. Probably a blanket. I felt my head (good lord did my head hurt) propped up against what I imagined was a pillow. And then, my eyes opened.

I couldn't move entirely yet. I could only stare at the ceiling above me for the time being. I looked down at my body and noticed that I was wearing a tank, but my entire top half of my chest was covered in white bandage. Oh right. The dumb-ass leech and the knife. Terrific. That'll leave an embarrassing scar. It took me a few breaths and a few minutes to get over my headache to finally tilt my head to the side and look for someone. I turned my head to the side and smiled a bit.

There, in a rocking chair beside the bed I was in, sat Seth; his head bent over on his arm that rested on the bed, his hair messed up, and his breathing silent. His face was towards me, and his eyes were shut peacefully.

I tried not to wake him as I lifted my hand closest to him and brushed some of his bangs out of his face. Well, there goes that plan.

* * *

Seth's POV

It had been three days, and she still hadn't woken up. It had been three days, and I hadn't left her room. It had been three days that I hadn't slept because I was afraid that she would need me and I would be asleep. Not a chance.

But, only because we werewolves can only hold out for so long, I found myself resting my head on my arm against her bed, my head facing in her direction. But, naturally, I couldn't get her image out of my head; how the leech had her by the throat, how she was unconscious in the caves, how she screamed my name once she was bitten. All nightmares.

I felt fingertips on my forehead and I instantly snapped up, breathing hard as the images of Lindsey suffering flew away. "Izzie?" I breathed as she smiled at me, her green eyes glimmering.

"Hi," she grinned.

"Izzie! Oh my god, Baby!" I pulled her against my chest and hugged her tightly. "Oh god baby, I promise, I promise I won't let anything happen to you ever again!" I had to force the tears back once more.

"I'm fine, Seth, really," she tried to comfort me. Pssh, I was way beyond needing comfort at this point.

"I thought I heard a familiar voice," we both looked up to see Kelsey and Embry leaning against each other in the doorway. Kelsey had a wide smile on her face as she walked coolly over to the other side of the bed and sat down. Embry stood behind me.

"How are you feeling?" Kels asked, patting her sister's leg.

Kelsey had done almost the same thing that I did. Except she did have the responsibility of a daughter, so she did have an exception to leave the room every now and then. But otherwise she stayed right here with me, waiting and praying for a sign.

"Better," Linds grinned.

"MMMMAAAAAMMMMAAAAAA!" we all laughed as we saw Arianna in the doorway, her lower lip sticking out a mile.

Kelsey chuckled and motioned for Ari to come to her. I squeezed Izzie's hand as she smiled at me.

"What is it, Sweetheart?" Kels asked as she picked up Ari and set her in her lap.

"I gots a boo-boo!" Ari whined and held out her finger, a large slice across it with a line of dark scarlet covering it.

I turned back to Izzie. "Hey do you want me to go get you anything to ea--" but I was cut short.

Lindsey's entire body was frozen solid. She had stopped breathing, stopped moving. Her eyes were transfixed on Arianna's finger, but that wasn't the only thing that scared me.

Her eyes had changed from green to black.


	43. Water Bottle

**Hey everyone! Sorry for such the long time. I've had a lot of stuff for school =P Hope ya'll like it! Luv Ya'll Lots!**

Seth's POV

I didn't waste any time. As soon as she leaned forward I raised my arm out in front of her and pushed her back against the pillow. I swore Kelsey said she got all of the venom out! She can't be a vampire! She can't!

Wait a minute...

I looked down at my arm and realized I didn't even have to hold her back that much. I was barely using any muscle and she was squirming like a fish in a net. So...she was bloodthirsty, but she didn't have super strength...? Phew.

I sighed with relief as Kelsey stared at me, Ari clutched to her chest and squirming, with a terrorized look plastered on her face.

"Kels, she's fine. She doesn't have super-"

"Does it matter! She's bloodthirsty Seth!" Kelsey screamed, making Ari and I jump. Ari froze in Kelsey's arms as she looked from me to Kelsey as we spoke.

"No, it doesn't. She's just thirsty, but she's not destructive, that's the good thing," I said coolly as Linds still tried to escape past my arm.

"It _does_ matter, Seth! She shouldn't even be _wanting_ blood, Dammit!" Kelsey glared at me. "You didn't hear that, honey," she peaked down at Ari who's head had lolled to the side in curiosity.

"Well at least she's alive isn't she!" I screamed back, gritting my teeth in annoyance from holding back my imprint and from arguing with her sister.

"But she's part vampire Seth!" she screamed again.

"PART! She's PART vampire!" I felt myself beginning to shake.

Kelsey's face suddenly calmed and eyed me. "Seth if you phase in here God so help me..." she began pulling Ari backwards with her.

I clenched my teeth as I looked back at Izzie, who was trying to shove my arm away from her but with her human strength there was no chance. I sighed and looked up to see Kelsey shooing Arianna out of the room, telling her to go find Aunty Alice to help her.

"She'll be fine, Kelsey. You and the Cullen's can help her get used to it, an she'll be alright," I calmed down by deep breaths. This wasn't the time for fighting.

She sighed heavily and she looked at the floor, her voice softened. "That's just it, Seth. We can't."

I blinked in disbelief. "Wait what did you say?" Lindsey started to settle under my arm.

"Maybe we should talk about this in a better location." And with that, she disappeared.

I groaned and looked down at my struggling imprint. "Seth. Baby. Honey. I love you to death, but will you_ please_ get me some blood now!" she clenched her teeth.

I chuckled softly and bent over to kiss her forehead. "Yeah. C'mon little monster, how do you feel about a water bottle?"

* * *

I set her down on the counter, but her eyes still hadn't changed back to normal. "Alright...Kelsey! Where do you keep the blood bag crap!" I shouted as I pulled out a water bottle from the cabinet.

"In the fridge!" she shouted back from upstairs.

I hummed softly as I opened the fridge to find a whole drawer full of blood bags. Jesus it made my stomach sick.

I picked out one, cut a little slit in the top, and poured it into the bottle. Izzie reached out for it like a little kid wanting candy. "Alright alright alright," I chuckled as I topped it off and snapped to top of it on.

She made a whining sound as I held it out to here. "Here ya go, little monster," I teased as she swiped it from my hand and began chugging it down. It was like she hadn't drunken anything for a week. As she hit halfway, I noticed that her eyes had changed back to the bright green that I loved and adored. "Welcome back, sweetheart," I grinned and kissed the top of her head.

She stopped sipping on the bottle and leaned against my chest. "Now..." she took another sip. "What do we have to talk to Kelster about...?" she sipped it again and looked up at me.

I grinned weakly and motioned for her to come with me. "Let's go find out."

She hopped down off the counter, the water bottle (or should I say blood bottle) up to her mouth like a little kid and her sippy cup. I took her free hand and we walked briskfully into the living room where Kelsey was sitting on the couch, Air sprawled out in her lap.

I sat down across from her, Izzie curling up against my torso. "Alright, Kelsey, what's going on?"

She blinked for a moment and sighed. "We're leaving, Seth," she whispered. Ari's face was full of sorrow and I heard Lindsey stop sipping the bottle.

"What?" Izzie sat up.

"We have to leave. It's been almost four years since we got here, Iz. I look like I'm still in my twenties when I should be almost thirty. Claire told me that people were beginning to notice." Kelsey's voice was like a rock. A hard, cold, hurtful rock.

"But..Kels you can't leave. What about Izzie? What about Embry?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"He's going too," she whispered, her eyes glued to the floor.

"Wait, you're leaving _with_ him? This was his idea!" I narrowed my eyes. Izzie was silent in shock.

"No. This wasn't his idea...The Cullen's have already left ahead of us and they're making home arrangements," She sighed and ran her hand through Ari's hair.

"So you're abandoning Lindsey! Just like that! She's your _sister!_" I snarled.

"I don't want to, Seth. Don't you dare think I do. But it's the only way to keep her, Embry, and the rest of my Family safe," She answered coolly. She had a point there. If people noticed that she wasn't aging, then they would begin questioning. Maybe even hunting.

I sighed heavily and wrapped my arm around Lindsey's frozen stiff body. She didn't move, and she didn't say a word.

"What about Karli and Trevor?" I murmured.

"They're staying here, they're out with Embry right now looking for a home nearby here."

A lump in my throat grew as I closed my eyes. "How long do you have?"

Kelsey sighed and closed her eyes too. "We're leaving tomorrow."

I heard Izzie sniffle, and set the bottle down on the floor as she stood up and walked over to Kelsey. Kels set Ari who looked like she was going to cry on the couch and stood up in front of her sister.

Lindsey started to cry as she hurled herself into her sister's arms. They had been together since they could remember, and now they were being separated.

Izzie shook as she cried in the hug, and a knot formed in my stomach. I looked up and couldn't sworn that I saw a small little tear fall down Kelsey's porcelain face.


	44. Not So Happily Ever After

**Hey Everyone =) Well, it seems that we have came to the end of New World. I hope everyone has loved the story, and I will definitely miss writing this story for ya'll. Before I write this though, there are a few people I would like to acknowledge first. The one thing that I loved during this story was that there were so many reviews. Well these people were the ones who me and my sister wen through and noticed that they reviewed the most. So I would like to say Thank You to Izzy-Rose, EclipseLover97, 1234, and eeyore-ft-tigger. You guys were a great help and I thank everyone else who reviewed too. I Luv Ya'll LOTS!**

Seth's POV

I carried Izzie up princess style to her bedroom. She crashed just a few hours after Kels dropped the bomb on us. What was I going to do without Embry? What was it going to be like for Linds without her sister? What about Jake and Nessie?

I pushed the door open with my shoulder and backed into the room, Izzie cuddling against my chest. I sighed and looked down at her sweet angelic face.

I laid Iz down on the bed and pulled the covers up over her. She rolled onto her side and snuggled up against the pillow. I looked down and sat on the bed with my back resting against the headboard, my legs stretched out in front of me. My hands ran down my face as I sighed heavily. This couldn't be happening.

But then I looked down at Izzie and saw the little diamond ring glimmering in the moonlight. A little smile formed on my lips as I sighed again, only softly this time. I had forgotten all about Lindsey and I getting married. We hadn't really even had time to discuss it. With Lindsey and the other imprints being kidnapped and Karli and Trevor moving in, Lindsey and I have practically forgot about it. Well, at least I had. Maybe Linds was thinking about it but just hadn't talked to me about it.

I decided I had thought about too many things in too short of time. I needed some sleep, and I decided right next to Lindsey was the perfect place. I lifted her up just a bit and snaked my arm around her then laid her back down. She instantly curled up against my chest like I was a teddy bear. I laid there and stared at the ceiling for a while but soon fell into a deep sleep with Lindsey curled up in my arms.

* * *

Kelsey, Arianna, and Embry all were waiting downstairs for us when we woke up. Lindsey had complained about her bed head but I just smiled at her simply, kissed her nose and whispered, "You're always beautiful."

Iz and I walked down the stairs hand in hand until the last two steps. Linds lost it and jumped into Kelsey's arms as tears streamed down her face.

"Will you ever come back?" she asked through her sobs.

Kels's face looked strained. "Maybe one day."

Arianna also looked as if she was about to cry. She hugged a little stuffed dog to her chest as if she was gonna choke it.

"Hey, it'll be ok, Ari. We'll see you again," I tried to grin and I ruffled her hair. She smiled and pretended to push my hand away before she clamped on to me in a tight hug.

"I'll mwiss you Unca Sethy," she whined.

"I'll miss you too, Kiddo," I smiled down at her.

Lindsey had hugged Embry and was talking with Kelsey off to the side. Embry and I looked up at each other, then he looked down at his shoes.

"It's been fun," I murmured.

He nodded. "Yup."

I sighed and stepped up to him, pulling him into a brotherly hug. "You take care of 'em, Em."

I could feel him frown. "I will. You keep an eye on everyone else here."

I chuckled softly. "Don't worry, I'll bug Sam extra hard just for you," I winked and he chuckled too.

"Yeah, you do that," Embry laughed. I could see the pain still in his eyes though.

"Hey," I added before he picked up Ari's suitcase. "Don't let those Cullen's push you around. You're still a big bad wolf," I winked.

He smiled. "You too, bro."

Embry naturally wanting to be the big bad strong one insisted on carrying Kelsey's luggage out to his truck. But Kelsey being Kelsey refused and easily carried the 50lb bag.

"Stay strong, Sissy. We'll see you again before you know it," Kels smiled as we walked out onto the porch.

Linds nodded and gave her one last hug. "I love you sis," she murmured.

"I love you too," Kels replied. She then walked up to me and stood up on her tip toes to give me a hug. "You take care of her, you hear?" she asked.

I nodded. "Like I wouldn't," I teased and winked.

She slapped me softly on the cheek and smiled. "Goodbye, Seth." she said as she took Ari's hand and led her to the truck.

"Buh-Bye Aunty Izzie!" Ari turned to wave at Linds as she stumbled next to her mom.

Lindsey sniffled in a breath and I pulled her over to me, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

Embry was already in the drivers seat when Kels hopped in. I held the key to the Cullen house in my hand as they began their way down the driveway. The last thing Lindsey and I saw was little Arianna looking out the back window of the truck; waving back at us and a small tear trickling down her face.

* * *

The rest of the day was very quiet. Lindsey got a phone call from Karli saying that they had found a home just ten minutes down the road from here and that she wanted Lindsey and I to help them paint tomorrow.

Iz and I weren't exactly sure what to do with everything left in the house. A few things were missing from the leech's rooms, but they were things I knew they treasured, such as Edward and his dorky CD collection.

We decided instead of moving into Carlisle and Esme's room, we wanted to stay in Kelsey's old room. So when the time came for us to go to bed, the house seemed quieter and emptier than ever before.

Linds had changed into her pj's and I had just decided to change into shorts.

"Is there anything you want to do?" I asked her as she brushed her teeth.

"Wha do ya mean?" she muffled through the foam.

"Well we have the house to ourselves, don't have any worries. I was just wondering if there was anything you wanted to go and do. You know, live a little," I shrugged. I wanted her to be happy again.

She sighed and spit in the sink. "Not really."

I stood up and followed her into the bedroom. "I know there has to be something."

She slid into the covers with her back to me.

"C'mon Linds. I'll do anything for you, anything," I laid down behind her, trying to pull her up against me.

"There is...one thing," she murmured.

"And what's that?" I asked, pressing my face into her sweet smelling hair.

"I want us to get married," she whispered.

I nodded and kissed her head as I smiled. "As you wish, my love."

She soon drifted asleep in my arms as she has done since the night that I snuck into her window. Pretty soon I fell deep asleep, the last thing crossing through my mind was Kelsey, Ari and Embry leaving down the driveway.

_"Seth,"_

_I heard my name whispered as I dreamed. _

_"Seth, you can not let them go.'_

_I was suddenly in the woods. Ones like the woods that we run through during patrols. _

_"Dad...?" I whispered into the darkness. _

_"Seth." I heard his voice again and before I knew it my father was standing in front of me. _

_"Dad. Is...is that you?" I asked, feeling a lump grow in my throat as I stepped towards him. _

_He nodded. "Yes, Son." _

_I let out a breath. It had been years since my father's death, but his memory still haunted me. "What- how are you here?" _

_"That doesn't matter now, Son. What matters is your friends and brother are in danger." _

_"What are you talking about?" I asked stepping towards him again. But the more I stepped towards him the further away it seemed he was. _

_"Kelsey, Arianna, the Cullens...Embry. They're in danger, Seth." His face was expressionless and above us I could hear a rumble of thunder. "I must go."_

_"No, Dad, wait!" I tried to reach for him but it was like two ends of the magnets; the more I tried to be near him, the further away he was from me. "Dad! Don't leave me!" _

_"I have never left you, my son. I am always with you." There was another loud roll of thunder and a bright flash of lightning. _

I shot up out of bed, sweat rolling down my face. It was storming outside just as it was in my dream. I looked around almost thinking to find my father standing above me.

"'_They're in danger, Seth,'_" my father's voice rang over and over in my head as I laid back down next to Lindsey, hugging her closer to my heart than ever before. I knew there was only one thing to do.

We needed to go and find Kelsey, Ari, the Cullen's, and Embry.

**The End. **

**There was one more person that I would like to acknowledge, and I would love all of you to look into her stories as well as mine. I would like to thank my sister, Lindsey, for pressing me on through the story. Thank you everyone and I'm looking forward to writing the sequel! I LUV YA'LL LOTS!**


End file.
